


How Soon Is Now?

by Death_Herself



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bromance to Romance, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic and Science, Married Couple, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Rehabilitation, Rescue, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, World Travel, i do not science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: "You got me wanting you. Honey, oh, Sugar, Sugar."Honey hits the streets, leaving superhumans in a haze of hindered powers. A grieving Spider-Man succumbs to the mind-blowing drug. How will the very opposed to drug use Hero fight its sticky sweet addiction?"I'll be the witness to light. It wasn't this way all the time. No money, no girls, denied. Can you fucking believe it?"Deadpool finds himself nearing the edge of ending his murder celibacy everyday. Until Honey hits too close to home. The edge explodes and drops him in the lap of an X-Men clean up crew.A single thought shared between the duo concerning their crumbling world,How soon is now?(Lady Death is a common character. Though in here she is a mashup of Lady Death/Mistress Death.)





	1. Mama's Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post! I write horror short stories normally. Why not a fanfic?  
> I've been a SpideyPool trash-aholic for a while now and really wanted to try my hand at it.  
> Hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> (Songs mentioned in summary:  
> Sugar Sugar by the Archies  
> Witness by Mindless Self Indulgence  
> How Soon is Now? by The Smiths)

    Trembling hands rested on lax legs, the surge of feelings within the man forcing them upwards and rubbing his face to rid himself of the tears. Two years had flown by in a blur of mourning and sadness. When he would close his eyes he saw her as she plummeted towards the ground beneath him, her blonde hair flowing against her cheeks, her sad green eyes flowing tears that suspended in the air, her hands outstretched towards him. A quick decision proving fatal as the webbing wrapped around her before she fell, forcing a crack that echoed within him as the life left her body. He remembered setting her down gently before landing beside her. Her last breath released in a moan as Lady Death’s hands caressed her.

  
      Peter sat up quickly to escape the memories from drowning him. Heart fluttering in his chest as he relived the death of purest woman he knew and loved. He couldn’t be in this room. The remnants of her short lived life were littered here; her laugh as he said something stupid, her smile as he kissed her, her naked body holding him and whispering her love for him. His body was on auto-pilot, if he were steering he would aim for the impending mountain hoping for death. Hand fumbled for the phone, headphones, and backpack by the bedroom door and flying him down stairs. They heatedly grabbed the handle to the front door, Aunt May’s voice melting away to the background as he opened and slammed the door in one swift movement. His anger was controlling the roughness to his body. He was pushing his body to run through the dark streets as far away from the room as possible.

  
     The push slowed to a walk, his hood pulled up quickly with the headphones in. Peter kept himself in the street, forcing driver this late to blare their horn and curse at him. Horrible lighting caught his sight as crept past a 24/7 convenient store. The outside lights flickering, this was obviously a terrible part of town. He prayed that trouble found him, he needed punished.

A firm hand grasped Peter’s tensed shoulder and he allowed it to squeeze tightly. A familiar face whipped around to stand before him. His disgusting smug face made Peter’s stomach lurch but a rather sinister smile spread his own lips. “If it isn’t my favorite sad bitch.” Said the red-headed beefy giant.

  “If it isn’t my favorite sad bitch.” Said the red-headed beefy giant as he ripped the headphones out of Peter's ears.

  “Flash! My favorite jock slut”

   “Spare me the foreplay, Parker.”

   “Sure, fuck me up already Zac Efron” Peter spat.

      Flash grabbed the brown shaggy locks of the smaller man before him and an evil plan gushed his senses.

   “Come with me.” He commanded as he dragged the nerd with him, not really giving him a choice to leave, not that the other man tried.

    “Five years out of high school really change a man. For me? I’m better. For you? Worse. All is right with the world.” Flash laughed at his venomous words.

 

    Peter found himself staring at the steps of a very run down, very obviously condemned house. Eyebrows rose at the thought of Flash taking him here just to beat the shit out of him. The same smile spread across his lips regardless. Flash led the smaller man up the steps and shoved him through the door that he barely opened. Peter stumbled inside and the smell immediately overwhelmed him. Piss, shit, decay, mold, alcohol, sex, and another smell he wasn’t quite familiar with. They all quickly swarmed him, surging his sensitive nose, causing him to swallow his bile harshly.

 

     “Welcome to Bliss” cooed a petite woman in a filthy silk baby doll nightie. Her red lipstick smeared at the corners of her lips, her eye shadow melting into her mascara crusted eyelashes. Her ragged obviously self-done haircut was greasy and crusted with something that he assumed was vomit. She stumbled over to him in a nearly graceful way. She placed a hand on Peter’s chest and gave him a delirious smile. He cautiously smiled back at her as she looked over to Flash standing behind Peter.

 

     She then nodded as if being allowed to move further and grabbed the small man fiercely leading him past numerous bodies lying in the hallway. She would occasionally lean down and smooth a hand over the back of some of them. Peter caught glimpses into their eyes, they were hungry and glazed, sending a chill through the him. She pushed pass some of those annoying doorway beads and lead him into a room that was cleaner than everywhere else in the house. The mattress was bare and stained, a big medical box with tubes and needles lay by the mattress. The lamp was tucked away in the corner, its dim yellow light barely filling the dark room. She pulled him in further and shoved him on the bed. He barely had time to recover before she was straddling him, her pungent uncleanliness now very evident to him as she ground down on his clothed crotch.

     How his body defied him. He looked up at her before turning his head in an act of shame.  
She smiled and said, “Lie down right, baby” as she lifted her small frame off of him.

    Peter did so cautiously. He regretted it immediately as she grabbed his hands quickly and latched him into reinforced cuffs anchored to the floor. He swallowed hard and considered breaking out of them. But then what? He would fight her, escape, go home, sob, want to die, end up somewhere possibly worse than here. He rested his head on the mattress as she stroked his stomach. Hazel eyes of the man were blankly focusing on the ceiling. The stains were not out of place in this house.

“I’ll make you feel better. I promise.” She cooed again.

    He closed his eyes as he felt her hand wander briefly. Something cold pressed to his exposed stomach. He tensed slightly as she started cutting his shirt off of him. He moved his relaxed chained arms to cover his face. He had to detach or he would fight her. A cool breeze touched his now exposed upper body. She grabbed his arm and pulled it down, quickly tying a tourniquet to his bicep. A shocked look met the woman. She was gently holding a flame to a soiled spoon and lustfully watching it boil. His breath was stolen from him; he was fighting his urge to run. He knew what this place was. Even if he had been dragged here, he chose to stay. She was filling a syringe that he very much doubted was clean and he forced himself to let his head drop to stare at the wall. “I know a virgin when I see one. Let the brown sugar melt you, and then Mama will kiss away the rest of the pain, baby.” Urged to protested the virgin statement but knew she was referring to the drugs. Peter was very anti-drug; everyone knew this, especially Flash. Realization sunk in; this was Flash’s way of making Peter torture himself. He clenched at the thought of Flash getting Peter to destroy himself in the name of Gwen, but faltered. The woman touched his face gently, making him look at her.

 

    The syringe was full and ready to fill Peter.

  
    The next two minutes were life altering for Peter Benjamin Parker and even possibly Spider-Man. The syringe had flushed its contents into Peter’s sober veins. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as his sensitive body coursed the toxins around his system.  He let out a soft moan as his head cleared of resistance, which brought a sultry smile to the woman straddling him. As if it were an invitation she began to grind herself on his clothed hardened crotch. His eyes shot open and he pulled on the restraints. They didn’t cave on the first tug, which made Peter arch his back, pushing himself against the woman. Head falling back and rode his clothed cock. He looked up at her and her pungent smell hit him hard, the smell was suddenly sweet and sensual causing him to rip the restraints out of the floor and wrap the loop of cold metal chains around her back. She sighed as his new leverage made him push into her hungrily. Her hands tore away at his pants, releasing him from its confines. In one swift movement her dirty wet body swallowed Peter’s drug fueled erection causing the man to groan out loudly enough for the residents of the house to assume a deranged man was being savagely assaulted. Which wouldn’t be a lie, but Peter wasn’t Peter in this house.

He was now Mama’s Toy and this small haven was his blissful home.


	2. When Cosmos Burst

   A thud resonated through the bare room. His phone had died some time ago. Honestly wasn’t a bad thing for Peter, who did not want contact with the world outside of Mama’s home. He stared up at the water stained ceiling, forming shapes of cosmos. Mama was straddling him yet again, with his cock buried deep inside her unsanitary vaginal walls. The tourniquet squeezed his arm in an alarmingly familiar way. She eyed his dulled face before leaning over to find the beautifully pulsing vein on his inner elbow. “Mama wants her baby to be happy. A spoonful of honey should do the trick.” She cooed.

  
   He eyed the cosmos of the ceiling as the needle buried itself into the screaming veins. The cosmos burst instantly to reveal a heaven he craved. His cock pulsed inside of her as he arched his back, his spider senses were so hindered by the heavy dose of heroin that he thought he was losing the powers altogether. She began to ride him again, pulling his empty mind back to her control. Hours were blurring into days, he was sure of it. But he had no way of truly knowing.

  
  After Mama punished his useless body she stood up and took his hand. She led him through the hanging beads that pelted his body perfectly. She led him through the hallway, filthy hands rubbing up his naked calves. He glanced down at the men eyeing him hungrily. Mama rubbed their forearms, “No, no sweetie. He’s not for you.” She seemed to have a grasp on every soul in this house. Peter couldn’t understand this power she had. Mind control? He wondered. She peered at her new toy with a soft smile on her face. Her crusted shaggy blond hair was standing weightlessly beside her ears. He watched her lipstick smeared lips and allowed her to pull him into the kitchen, if you could call it that. She pulled out a small red bag from a drawer and dug through it. She pulled out a small tube and pulled the cap off. She rolled the bottom, making it push a red creamy stick from within it. She started reapplying her fading lipstick and watched the boy beside her. She smiled lovingly and stepped closer to him, holding the tube out as she did. She gently traced his lips with it. He felt the warm make-up cover his naked lips. She smiled more, “Beautiful little doll.” Before leaning in and kissing him. The make-up smearing between them, leaving traces along both of their cheeks and chins. As she pulled back she placed a small circular tablet in his mouth. He eyed her before swallowing it.

  
    As the night swallowed the house with minimal lighting he found himself in the large and empty dining hall. The only thing in the room was a very old stereo system, jimmy-rigged to work. He sighed against Mama’s neck as she held him close to her while lightly swaying herself against him. Another pair of hands were rubbing up his back and grabbing hair gently. He leaned his head back as they pulled on his hair. A warm prickly pair of lips pressed against his neck and the hands belonging to the same man snaked down his back to firmly grip his hips. Peter sighed again as a hard clothed crotch pressed against his ass. The man leaned Peter’s head towards him and started kissing his lips, asking for entrance which Peter lazily allowed. The man started kissing him and his tongue was pushing a warm liquid down his thought. The taste was horrid, Peter would have refused the liquid but in this hellish haven he didn’t have choices.

  
    The liquid, his veins, the pills, all snaring his super body into a sense of numb motions. He arched his back as he thought his head was going to explode. He was too weak emotionally and physically to fight the couple’s hands and mouths. He felt the cold hard floor against his knees and his eyes wouldn’t focus not matter how hard he tried, cosmos seemed to be erupting again. He tried to ground himself and his thoughts. Bodies and thoughts were blurring into a whirlwind of aggressive pulling and bruising grips. Dirty fingernails scraped along his hips, legs, chest and back, causing the younger man to groan. A sudden hot heat was sledding inside his unprepared anal cavity, another hot wet heat was capturing his unwilling erection. Pained breaths escaped out of the abused man's red painted lips. The agony was capturing him momentarily causing his world shattering high to grip his brain tighter, driving the pain into its cage. The couple was ravaging his body like cannibals, their bodies enjoying everything this grieving man had to offer, which was nothing but his drug filled body. He couldn’t break away from either of them, the intense pleasure and pain was melting his bare skin into the cold concrete flooring of the bare room. The song playing on the stereo captured this scene perfectly, burning this shame and embarrassment into Peter’s brain,

  
And I was thinking to myself,  
this could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she lit up a candle and showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say,  
Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face.

  
   As the song continued Peter’s mind faded into a blackness he’d never experienced in his entire life. The pleasure and pain followed him into the blackness.

  
    The rest of the days blurred even faster, Peter didn’t know if he’d even eaten. All he knew was Mama was taking care of him. She decided one day, “Let’s go out, baby… We need to meet our friend, so we can continue to feel good.” She took her time dressing him, jeans, no underwear, and button up shirt. She wore a tight fitting dress with no underwear, very similar to her baby doll nightgown she never removed. The clothes felt strange on his body after not wearing clothes for so long. She gripped his hand quickly and led him to the front door. He followed obediently as they stepped into the bright world. His eyes not seeing light in what felt like years, his skin screamed at the blinding light.

      Peter’s back hit the brick wall next to the dumpster in the piss drenched alleyway he’d been dragged into. Mama Lilly jumped into his arms and ground her unclothed crotch onto his jeans. Her tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entrance which was quickly granted. Her snake like tongue pushed two circular pills into Peter’s mouth and his mouth forced him to swallow.

  
    His hands gripped at her hips and he began to grind up into her just as lustfully as she was. Peter had been under this woman’s control for three weeks, although the only reason he knew that was because the woman told him. It could have been an easy lie; it could have been months, days, and hours. He didn’t know nor did he care. This escape was easier than the alternative. His back scraped along the brick as she started undoing his pants. He sighed as the pills she had forced him to swallow began to grip at his fragile mind. She pushed his pants down and positioned herself while clinging to him, allowing her warmth to squeeze their pillowy walls around his engorged cock. He grunted against her neck. Her smell was sweet like caramel. She started gasping before pulling back to whisper against his ear, “Mama’s got ya baby. You don’t need to worry. Just feel good. Feel so good. Come on, you know you want Mama proud.”

  
     Peter pushed himself up into her hard, nearly knocking her off. He gained a rhythm they were both satisfied with. Until someone exaggerated a cough on the other side of the dumpster to gain their attention. Peter tilted his head towards the coughing man, his eyes wildly dilated, the woman continued to ride his cock as if to punish and embarrass him.

  
    “Public exposure sound good to you?” said the man to the couple in the alley.

      “Fuck off...” Peter lazily stated to the other man. He was far to clouded mentally to recognize the man even as he walked up to him. The woman continued her punishing pace on the boy even as the towering man stood behind her. Peter glared up at him briefly before shock settled in, “Wade?”

  
     A laugh he could recognize anywhere, even if it sounded slightly hurt. The woman jumped down and turned to face the towering man. “Back off, he’s mine.” Said Mama.

  
   “Yeah, I don’t think so.” He whispered and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to fall on the ground. He stared down at her, then looked up to Peter.

  
**(He’s fucked up! Look at his eyes!)**  
(Holy shit! What has he been doing?”)

    “You look awful…” Wade stated to the man soaring higher than the clouds above them. Peter shifted against the wall and pulled his pants up quickly.

   “Thanks…” he murmured as he leaned down to look at Mama Lilly.

   “You’ve been missing for three weeks. Tony asked me to find you. Apparently your Aunt wants to get the cops involved.” Wade looked over Peter’s face as he spoke to the boy. He saw hallowing and bruises that he didn’t like. He decided to start looking over his body and quickly regretted it. The boy had track marks running up his arm under his rolled up sleeves.

  
**(Kill her!)**  
(Shit!)

   “Shit” he muttered as he grabbed Peter’s hand.

   Peter defensively pulled out of his grasp, “Stay away from me, Wade!” He glared up into the taller man’s masked face. He felt his own anger flush his face. Wade stared down at the man who was nearly unrecognizable.

  
    “Peter… Do you know where you are?” He said calmly watching Peter’s face, searching for any sign or real life.

  
   “No…” Peter finally said after glancing around.

  
   “Okay… Well… Sorry” he muttered softly as he moved to Peter with a quickness that Spider-Man would have caught but not this man, no, this toy of Mama Lilly’s wouldn’t have been able to defend himself. The toy was face to face with Deadpool, his eyes widened then fluttered closed as an encroaching blackness slumped him into the arms of his ally.

    Peter opened his eyes; the lights from the ceiling were formed into an intricate shape, resembling cosmos. Space was infinite and absolute. Peter wished he could find his own slice of space, a universe that could hold and ease his suffering. As he tried to focus his eyes around the very bright and white room, he smelled antiseptic. A shock wave rippled his already unsteady heart rate. A film of sweat was pouring from his body; the sheets were soaked and cold. Peter went to sit up but couldn’t. He alarmingly looked down. This time, the shackles holding him were Stark Industry grade. He fought them viciously.  
Peter’s body was aflame, the pain was nearly blinding. “MAMA!!!” he screamed into the maddeningly white room.

  
    Deadpool stood behind the one-way mirror of Peter’s hospital room with his arms crossed over his chest. Tony, Clint, and Banner were standing beside him. The trio looked over to Deadpool.

  “Where did you find him?” Banner asked.

  
  “An alley way behind a strip club…”

   “Alone?” Tony asked.  
  
   “No….” Wade hesitated.

   “Wade…” Clint pushed cautiously.

   “Some crazy whacked out woman who called herself Mama was making Peter her sexual play toy in the alley way. I didn’t even recognize Peter at first… It was…” he stopped short.

   Tony rubbed his face with his hand before holding the bridge of his nose. “Shit.”

   Banner turned to his teammates, “Please give us a moment. I need to talk to Wade.”

   The pair left without fuss as Bruce Banner turned to Wade. “He had so many drugs in his system, that the withdrawal alone can kill him. I hate giving out Methadone, but this kid is so messed up…”

  Wade turned to look at Bruce this time, “List them….”

   Bruce sighed and considered not doing so because of confidentiality but it was Wade, “Heroin, Acid, and Ecstasy to name the harder things, we also found Viagra…..” he stopped short.

(Don’t ask, big guy)

  Wade tensed up glared at the paper work. “Are you saying…”

**(Whyyyyyyyy?!)**

   Bruce nodded sadly, “Obvious signs of repeated forced sodomy along with how torn up his genitals were… “ he trailed off.

   Wade ground his teeth and turned around kick the chair into the wall, the chair broke and the wall dented. “FUCK!”

 **(Kill them!)**  
(Kill them! Then kill them again!)

    “It’s definitely Stockholm Syndrome and drug induced acts. He should heal with time Wade. The hardest part, is fighting the addiction.”

**(Stockholm Syndrom?! For real! )**   
(Peter may be smart but hes also pretty dumb.)  
**(There goes our held captive kink.)**  
(Uncool)

 

Wade’s body shook, his leather clad body was visibly disturbed. “He’s a kid!”

Bruce looked through the mirror, “23, yes… He is still young. But, maybe that’s a good thing. Fighting this should be easier the longer he has to fight.”

Deadpool groaned quietly. “He needs to be booked in rehab… now… no option”

 **(Now, now!)**  
(For realsies!)

 

Bruce sighed and agreed. “Because you caught him committing a crime, we have legal rights to keep him. Stark rehab is not normal rehab….This will definitely be more beneficial.”

 

With a nod, Wade looked back into the window to watch the man struggling to escape his confines.

“Get ready for a bumpy ride, baby boy” Wade said to the glass.

 

Peter stared up at the lights and heard Bruce Banner open the door, softly asking how he felt. Tears welled up in his hazel eyes as he whispered back, “So much for beautiful cosmos.”


	3. Honey Pt. 1

  
    Three months were the requirements for Peter Benjamin Parker to be able to leave Stark Tower and the internally hidden rehabilitation center. He had slept through the very first night of his stay in the infirmary, the second day was when he had awoken to find himself tethered to the bed. He stayed tethered to the bed for two more sweat drenched and Methadone filled nights before Bruce Banner decided he could be moved to a private room within the rehabilitation center and be uncuffed.

  
   “Where’s Mama…?” He stared into the wall of his new private room, he knew they could all see him from. When he was met with silence, he pounded his fists against the wall which of course were heavily reinforced. Peter leaned in close and shouted louder than he needed to, his body aching from withdrawal, “WHERE’S MAMA???”

  
    The super men on the other side of the wall stared at the image on the large security screens of the frail raging man pacing around his private locked room. One of them was Deadpool, who stood tensed beside the three Avengers present. Tony Stark was in disbelief at the usually calm kid’s behavior, while Clint Barton stood as tall and tense as Wade Wilson. Dr. Bruce Banner stared at the image of Peter Parker with intense sadness. Bruce turned to look at Wade and Clint, clearing his throat before speaking,

  
“Did you get the intel on Mama?”

  
Wade clenched his jaw before answering shortly, “Yes.”  
**(Spit it out so we can go strangle her ALREADY!!!)**

  
Tony moved his brown eyes towards the masked mercenary, “And…?”

  
“Mama Lilly is what the kids call her. Lillu Raborn owns a slew of rundown houses where a lot of bodies seem to move in and out. She is hardly ever seen, except to get top notch sellers to give their goods to her for free. The dealers I talked to seemed heavily enamored by this… woman.” He spat out the last word with utter disgust.  
**(woman? HA…HaHAha)**  
(You mean,stanky Succubus ?)  
**(I couldn’t even get it up with her.)**

  
Clint cut in, “It’s almost like she has powers. She is able to control a lot of people. It’s…. bizarre.”

  
   Bruce turned back to look at the man in the private room as the younger man sat on the floor gripping his head. Mind control was an odd power that few super’s had. It was usually mutants who had mind controlling powers. A power like that in sick minded individual was terrifying.

  
“Contact Jean Grey. This is above my abilities.”

  
    They all looked at Bruce in shock; his words were so honest and haunting. If Bruce Banner couldn’t wrap his brilliant head around this dilemma then how could they possible help their raging Spider-Man.

  
With phone in hand, Wade turned to leave the room. His heart was pounding, this was serious.  
**(Above our pay grade serious.)**  
(The Avenger’s don’t pay us idiot.)  
**(After this they should! Jean doesn’t want to hear from us)**  
(Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh…… why do you have to say stupid shit to pretty women?)  
**(Uhhh… boner reasons)**

  
“Shut up..” Wade gritted his teeth and hissed as the “Hello?” on the other side rang out.

  
“Wade?” Jean urged, knowing this was important before he had even said a word.

“Mutant problems just became my problems. I need you out here, now.” He commanded before realizing how it came out of his mouth.  
**(Ohhhhh yeah! Tell her t-)**

“Calm yourself, please. I don’t like to hear vulgar things said about me." The slender red-headed woman with a very naturally understanding voice continued and shut up Wade’s boxes instantly.  
“I can be there in the morning. But, first… I need you to do something for me.” She stated, her voice nearing pleading.

 

9A MORNING CONFERENCE

A woman sat in a spacious calming room gazing at the sickly looking young man lounging painfully across from her. His hollowed face tying a knot in her stomach.

 

“Mr. Parker, My name is Jean Grey. I’ve been asked to help you.” She said politely as she sat across from Peter’s frail body sitting on a loveseat and remained silent.

"I'm a doctor, as well as friend." She eyed the man a moment longer before looking down at the papers in her lap, reading the excellent writing and notes that Bruce Banner had given her. The details painted in the files were beyond disturbing but were one's she'd seen numerous times. Sadly, this young man was not the first man she had comforted for this sort of incident. She looked up from them and decided to gently reach her mind's hands to the abused mind across from her. The boy felt her intruding his thoughts and allowed her to. Something familiar racing through his mind, Mama. Her eyes had peered this feeling into his mind as well. He gently shook his head and she pulled back gently. She didn't fully leave his mind, waiting for any of his thoughts to be allowed into her own.

  
“Can you tell me about Mama?” she prodded gently with her voice while watching his expression melt into a frenzy of disgust, fear, and sadness before shaking his head again slightly.

  
“Can you tell me about the drug use?” she changed the question. As much as she didn't want to harm the fragile mind of the other, she knew that this was going to be a tough love situation. This man had walls so strongly around his feelings.

  
“I didn’t use drugs….” He whispered to which she nodded.

  
“How did drugs get in your body, Peter?” she rephrased the question.

  
“Mama took care of me.” He repeated softly, the sound of his own voice making his stomach churn.

  
“Mama took care of you by giving you pills?” He nodded at her question.

  
“Did Mama also inject heroin into your arm?” she bluntly but gently asked, to which he cringed but nodded again.

  
“Tell me about Mama, Peter.” She asked again, this time gently whispering the words into his mind.

  
“Mama takes care of me. She made me feel good with her body and honey.” He softly said back to her mind as if repeating word for word a script given to him.

  
“Did you have sex with Mama?” she watched him with big gentle green eyes. The man closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He thought about Mama riding him, slowly pulling back from the sheer power she had looked down at him with.

  
“No…” he whispered between painful tightening in his throat.

  
“Did Mama rape you, Peter?” this too was whispered to his mind gently. She found the man responded better within the safety of his own mind, despite how pent up and fragile it seemed.

  
“…yes.” He broke into a sobbing mess and raised his hands to his face. He wanted the talking to stop, the talking, the thinking, the pain in his stomach and head to stop, the visions of the hungry people in the hellish house he been held a prisoner in crept hauntingly.

  
“Peter…” Jean gently started, the rest of her words were just as gentle but also full of bluntness, “Mama’s name is Lilly. She’s a mutant who lures young men to her lair, and drains them of their living will with her own manufactured drugs. The heroin she gave you wasn’t street heroin. She chemically enhances it to make super humans and mutants alike lose their powers. She calls it Honey.”

  
Peter lifted his head and stared at her while the words she spoke sank in. He then leaned his head down and allowed the burning tears to fall down his frail face.

  
“Peter… You were a raped and drugged. You also lost your fiancé to a terrible accident. You lost your friend, your uncle and your youth.” This too was whispered through their mental connection.

  
   Hearing all the painful truths of his miserable life made Peter’s stomach lurch. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have antagonized Flash, he shouldn’t have run out on Aunt May, he shouldn’t have fought Wade from saving him. "No, Peter, these things are not your fault." a soft whisper resonated within the confines of his mind. His cheeks flushed at his own last thought, Wade had saved him from the clutches of this mutant woman. Peter raised his eyes to Jean, “Where’s Wade?”

  
“Wade won’t be in New York for a long while. He’s been recruited.” She calmly told the man, watching his expression crumble further.

  
“W-what?!” he stood up quickly.

  
“I recruited Wade Wilson, Deadpool, to join the X-Men temporarily.” Jean spoke calmly to Peter despite his shaking anger. “He will return in six months.”

  
Peter sat down slowly as the words swarmed his brain. Why? Why was his only friend being shipped off? Why was this upsetting to Peter?

  
“This will give you time to figure out if those pent up feelings are real.” She whispered to him again mentally as she wrote down some notes from their talk and sifted through Peter's thoughts and feelings within his safely secured mind.

  
“My feelings?” Peter quickly glanced over to the red headed woman, he knew she had been sifting, his own mind had defied him.

  
“Yes, your feelings for Wade Wilson.” She smiled as she peeked up at him, this time speaking the words outloud. She knew the man needed to hear them physically to start truly thinking about them. Peter turned his head shyly. He couldn’t admit to the telepathic woman that in fact those feelings had started to surface more and more. He chalked them up to Deadpool’s constant flirting.

  
“Are you a homosexual, Peter?” She watched him inquisitively, when she watched him shake his head she rephrased. “Do you find men sexually attractive?” He nodded.

  
“Have you grasped that fully?” She eyed him again, when he didn’t respond she closed her binder and smiled at him.

  
“We have a lot to talk about, Peter.”

 

 

  
**THREE MONTHS LATER**

 

    Peter sat his healed body down at the table to eat his late lunch. He’d just had a long visit with Aunt May, who had come up nearly every day to check on him lovingly, despite how he had treated her. Bruce Banner sat across from him, opening his own plate of food. “You look so much better, Peter.” He complimented.

  
“Thank you, I feel better.” He smiled, this time it seemed real, which put the older man at ease.

  
“You are a very strong person.” He smiled at his comrade.

  
“Coming from you, I’m flattered!” Peter whipped. His smile and eyes had brightened drastically.

  
“You know, you get to leave this Friday…” Bruce started, he watched the younger man nod and gaze back at him.

  
“I’m ready. I know I can do this now. Jean is… amazing.” He smiled brightly as he freely complimented the woman who saved him mentally.

  
“That she is.” Bruce agreed his graying shaggy hair and facial hair moved with his head nodding.

  
“Thank you, Bruce.” Peter smiled over at the older man, his hazel eyes beaming as he eyed him briefly before going back to eating his lunch. Bruce’s lips turned into smile.

 

 

 

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

  
   “Are you sure Peter??” Aunt May stood close to her dear nephew, watching him stand tall and nodded reassuringly. “I have to. I need normalcy. I promise to come home to you.” He smiled down at her as he closed their gap and gave her a warm hug. She smelled of apples, her hug was like a binding, placing his broken pieces back together. This woman was his life, his heart, his hero. She would die for him, and he for her. But the young man didn't want to dwell on that. Instead he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the perfectly apple scent of his Aunt.

  
    “Please do, Peter. Spider-Man can’t be my hero if he doesn’t bring my other hero Peter Parker back to me.” She kissed his cheek as he pulled back and smiled at her. “I know. Goodnight.”

 

 

    Spider-Man sat perched on his favorite rooftop, looking down on his city. He breathed in the fresh air from this altitude. He couldn’t believe how insane the last 6 months has been. But Peter was determined to change his ways. He had to, otherwise innocent people would die. He flicked his head to the right at the sound of a scream. Swinging his way to the sounds was thoroughly invigorating, something he has sincerely missed the past four months.

 

     The mugger had a knife pressed to a small woman’s side as Spider-Man landed beside him with arms instantly folding over his chest. The man clenched his jaw and looked at the Hero stalking next to him, instantly regretting his life’s decisions, thinking about how he could have finished his internship to become a classic painter, how he could have been faithful to his wife, how Spider-Man’s foot to his face was less painful that his wife’s sad face as he left their home two weeks ago. Spider-Man leaned over the man as his eyes closed to a quieted unconsciousness. “Really? No fight?” He sounded heavily disappointed.  
The small woman quickly hugged the masked hero and thanked him repeatedly before running off towards the street, her red hair flowing behind her. Spider-Man watched her before finishing his routine of webbing the criminal to the ground, using the man’s phone to phone police and swinging up to the top of the alleyway to watch as police arrived before swinging himself away from the scene. As a shop siren whirred in the distance, alarming Spider-Man of a break in of a shop, he sighed gently and muttered, “This would be much more fun with Deadpool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is part 1 of a 2 part chapter. Honey Pt. 2 will be more Wade POV, but still include Peter's mindset.  
> I know it seems Peter is "alright". Ha! Come on, I'm not gonna skip angst and melt-downs.  
> Also, I know Wade seems distant. He is way angsty in the beginning of this story. He's gonna real back to his antics later on though. I should probably change tags to slow burn, it's feeling that way right now! haha!  
> Anyways, if it reads strange let me know where so I can make it better. I edit all my chapters as I read it once posted. Sorry if you read a stange version. :\


	4. Honey Pt. 2

   A katana unsheathing in a large warehouse is as erotic as ice cold fingers tracing up your spine.  
**(Almost as erotic as the unsheathed katana resheathing into the gut of a stupid Motherfucker.)**  
(Speaaaaaking of!)

  
    The mentioned erotic katana in a fiercely gripped gloved hand and sheathing its sleek blade into the gut of a stupid motherfucker with a mechanical precision.  
**(It’s like you can read my mind. Eerie.)**

  
   Deadpool briefly basked in the loud thud of a body dropping to the floor before turning and repeating the motion again, and again, and again, and again, and… **(well you get it.)**  
  

     His mask was sticking to his face with what he knew was baddy blood, causing a faint smile to curl his lips. This lame X-Man mission was turning out to be more fun than he’d previously expected. A broad arm wrapped around Wade's neck, pulling his larynx and jugular towards his vertebrae. He managed to push stifled laughs out of his rapidly repairing throat. He felt his head start to swim regardless, air unable to move through his passageways. Deadpool jerked a desert eagle from his hip and pistol whipped the lackey on the forehead, knocking him from his back to the floor.  
“Whew… I nearly came, such strong arms grabbing at you does things to a man.”

“Deadpool! TMI!”” Muttered a uniformed man holding another lackey to the wall.

  
“My sunglasses friend, It’s a regular quiet Saturday night. Ya know, Netflix and chill holds nothing to some old fashioned auto-erotic asphyxiation.” Deadpool rambled as he skipped, literally, to his X-Men brethren. Holding up the same gun that got some pistol whipping action to the other lackey’s head, “Where the fuck is your skank of a boss?”

  
    The man against the wall and the man holding him there both shuddered at the vulgarity and cruelty that was Deadpool. “Deadpool… calm yo-“ Cyclops was cut short by the sound of a hammer cocking followed by an even more threatening voice, “Where. Is. Lilly?”

  
   The color drained from the face of the man being held against the wall, a liquid trickling sound hitting the floor four inches beneath him. Cyclopes backed his feet away quickly to avoid the flowing urine while still holding the man against the wall.

  
“You understand now by the smell of it that I’m not fucking around.” The mercenary’s voice was a hiss that continued, “Spit it out!”

“Sh-she’s s-somewhere underground.” He stammered.

“Can you take us to her?”

A nod followed the question.

“Awww, thanks fuck-face. Let’s go!” the red and black clad man shouted excitedly. His hands jerking the limp goon from his X-Man partner who let him go rather easily. Their team rapidly escaping the Honey Comb, a warehouse where Honey was manufactured for Mama and her ring;  
**(and explosives expertly placed by one MotherFucking Deadpool. Uh, thank youuu!)**  
**(Wait, wait! This is my favorite part! In 3, 2, 1 aaaaand boom goes the dynamite. I wonder how old Collins is doing? White bread and mayonnaise isn't really my type of sandwich. But, hey... he's gotta have fangirls somewhere who wanna bite of his atrocious white on white sammich bod.)**  
(What even...?)  
**(Men are sandwiches? Duh?)**

 

 

  
   Fuck-Face, officially decreed his now legal name by the mercenary, was leading the small team of mutants and Deadpool towards a clearing in a field. The sounds from the fields were quite loud which made the heroes tense. Clownish music was blaring along with laughs, dinging, buzzers, clanging, wizzing, whirring, and booming salesmen type voices. Wolverine was standing closest to Deadpool, whom were actually “friends”, behind them were a wicked gambler name Gambit, a blindish or fake blind –who cares- man named Cyclops, a cold bitch named Iceman, and a blue brat named Nightcrawler.

  
  The desert eagle in Wade Wilson’s hand not once stopping from rubbing its barrel on Fuck-Face’s shivering back. “Where are we Fuck-Face?” He said with a slight giddiness to his voice.

“Mama Lilly’s Collection of Oddities” he managed to sound somewhat normal, despite the wet pants rubbing on his legs.

“A freak show?” Wolverine barked at Fuck-Face.

“y-yes.” replied Fuck-Face

“Yay!! Dibs on cotton candy!” Wade began bouncing like a six year old.

“Mama comes up to that tent-“ Fuck-Face pointed to the large tent, “- when its time for performances. She has a secret bunker underneath.” He finished.

“Thanks Fuck-Face!” Wade beamed at him and a pop caused the men behind him to tense. Fuck-Face fell to the ground, blood spilling around the entrance and exit wounds on his head.

  
“Damnit Wade!” Cyclops growled and raced towards the tall mercenary and turned him to face him.  
“We’ve asked you to stop killing! It’s not our way, its-“

“It’s my way. Fuck-Face was going to somehow signal Mama with this.” He held up a crushed communicator that had an odd marking on it. Cyclops sighed and stood down his verbal attack. Wolverine this time turned to face his X-Men brethren, “We are doing this Wade’s way, guys. He’s gotten us further in 5 months than we had gotten in the first year of knowing about this woman and ring of mutants.”

 

    All of the men nodded. They all had their own style of heroism. Gambit and Wolverine were more on the side of Deadpool’s style while the other three were more conservative. But they all knew this specific mission called for unity because this woman, Mama Lilly, was a mind controlling mutant with a large ring of mutant men at her drug offering whim.

 

“So, who wants to buddy up with me on the spinny rides??” the giddy tall leather clad mercenary clapped his hands together. The men in front of him all burst out in either a laughter or smile.

 

“More.”

“Sir, everyone gets the same size.” Replied a very flustered, very fat, seemingly unmutant man with a crazy brown old man fro. **(Jelly!)**

“Mmmm, no. More.”

“Sir, I-“ A cocked desert eagle was kissing Mr. Crazy Old Man Fro's forehead causing his heart, breath and mind to stop.  
“-m-more. Right..”

The stick of pink sugary cloud of perfection was the size of a basketball as it passed from the Cotton Candy stand man’s hand to Deadpool’s. “Thanks Pinky-Pie!” The mercenary blew kisses back to the old man after holstering his emotional crutch in its gun holster on his hip.

 

Deadpool slipped an absurdly large handful of the pink fluffiness under his mask into his mouth; skipping towards the large tent where the skanky boss was supposedly located and singing with a full mouth.

“PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS,  
PINKY FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS,  
PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINB-“

 

  
     A kick to his red clad back knocked the wind out of him momentarily, simultaneously causing him to drop his cotton candy. Deadpool stared down at his now melting into the ground candy and clenched his fists. Before another kick could move into his muscled body he swiped to the left and grabbed the leg, bringing it down over his knee with sheer rage. A large crack and sloshing sound rang out as a shin bone broke splintered through the skin, a loud scream followed.

   The scream was an alarm for the entire field to step into action, bad mutants and good mutants alike. Disfigured arms, legless, armless, double headed, and so many other oddities forming the Freak Show line-up that was what made Mama money and more powerful. Wade knew if he was under her powers, he'd fit right in with these mutants, but he refused. They kidnap and assault innocent kids. **(Fuck them!)**

“First my cotton candy now you’re a shrieking alarm?!” Duel katana unsheathed instantly and hacking commenced. He heard the 5 X-Men he had come with fighting the mutants that dwelled in this camp ground.  A swarm of unarmed and armed mutant men ran towards him, forcing him to set into motion his habitual stance and movements.

“LOGAN!!” He growled over the sounds of his katanas clashing with swords, armor, and flesh. When he heard the other man slashing his way towards him he pushed most the men off of him quickly. “Keep these assholes busy! I have to find the skank now!”

 

    Barely catching Logan’s nod before running into the tent, one gun in each hand as he darted through the darkness searching for the woman. A pungent smell ran through the enclosed tent. Hoping to catch a glimpse or feel of this supposed hidden bunker; he made his way through another wall flap of the tent desperately.

 

“Looking for me sweetie.” a voice in the darkness, a light flickering on shortly after. There lying on the over sized mattress in the over sized room was the petite smelly woman in nothing but a soiled baby doll night gown. Deadpool pointed both pistols at her and sneered. “Of course, pudding”

She smiled brightly and placed her filthy hands on her exposed thigh. “You’re here about that boy in the alleyway…”

Silence filled the room as she gently toyed with the hem of her nightgown, “He was oh, so special. My favorite toy yet. Ya know, Mama doesn’t like to share…” She eyed him.

“Funny. Neither do I.” snapped the mercenary, eying her and snarling.

 

“Hmmm. My husband enjoyed him too. Isn’t that right Honey?” She cooed to the man now emerging from a wall flap behind her and speaking in the same manner she was. “Mmmm. That boy was special. So tight and so sweet. I enjoy watching toys break apart in my hands.”

   

    Deadpool clenched his teeth hard, near breaking them; his heart snapping at the thought of this couple assaulting and torturing his Spider friend. Hammers cocked on both guns in unison as he watched the couple smile and lie next to each other. They were so whacked out on something. They wouldn't use the superpower hindering heroin would they? He quickly pushed the thought away, returning to his rage effortlessly.

“You won’t shoot us, love.” Cooed the woman with eyes of steel and ice. Which she spoke her husband smiled and pushed the hem of her night gown up to reveal her bushy hair beneath her stomach and her stomach. Deadpool nearly dry-heaved, again his rage was stronger than any other emotion or thought he could have.

  
“Wanna bet?”

“No, gambling is for the weak, dear. Knowing a person’s inner thoughts, now that is power.” A laugh erupted between the two drug fueled rapists. The woman eyed past him and nodded gently before turning to her husband, letting him rapture her mouth.

 

    A grip on Deadpool’s shoulder forced him to lunge on the bed without thought. The quickness of the minute that followed fuel his rage to a near godlike level. The air and movement within the room slowed as his effort to subdue, kill, maim, and punish the couple wiped his brain clean of anything but those thoughts. Rounds of bullets riddled painfully and fast into his body, his own bullets riddled the bodies of the couple below him. They were kissing each other sloppily, blood spurting from the entries gently pulling themselves apart and gasping with what Wade could assume was pleasure and agony. He breathed out, a quick jerk to the gun wielding mutants who had just shot him, left their body riddled with bullets too. Before his final bullets had ripped themselves through flesh and muscle, Wade had jumped up with the last of strength and pushed himself down hard on the chests of the couple lying in each others grasp choking on blood. His last blow to them left their eyes bulging and breathes gone completely. His feet stumbled down the bodies to the bed on their own accord, landing his heavy body on his knees beside them.

“Old fashioned.. Showdown.” He rasped out, blood spraying from his mouth with each movement of his mouth. The twenty plus holes scattering his body had hit organs that would take a little longer to heal.

“Curtains close.” A laugh and more red fluid spraying in front of him from his cheery face before he fell back on the over sized bed; his last vision was of Logan rushing towards him. The voices that faded with them were his teammates entering the scene and acting quickly. Whatever that entailed eluded Wade. He had a date with a pretty little thing named Lady Death. Her cold hands would soothe this ache in his head and chest. _Hello again, Wade._ said a soft sultry voice in a familiar darkness.

 

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

 

 

    Wade stood by the large kitchen island staring across at Wolverine, they stood the same, arms across their chest as they tensed in the sight of mirrored actions. “Y’did good Wade.”

“Too, Logan.”

   They nodded before they both started cracking up and patting each other on the back. Jean Grey gently padded her way into the kitchen and smiled at the men. “I’m so grateful to you two.”

 

    They both perked up and watched her as she continued, “This mess has gone on for long enough. I’m so thankful they cannot do any further damage.”

 

“I’d prefer them unalived” Deadpool muttered.

 

“I know, Wade. But, we need to study them. They didn’t die, and their powers are fierce.”

 

     He nodded before dropping his gaze; this woman had seen his friends for months while he couldn’t. Peter was dealing with a lot, and was doing it without him. It hurt in a strange way, but Wade had taken the route he preferred; eliminating the pain at its source.

 

    “ _Peter is doing much better_ ” She gently broadcasted to Wade’s troubled mind, causing Wade to jerk his head and small smile to play at his lips under the expressive mask.

“ _Thanks.._ ” he broadcast back.

 

  
  Six months away from his home and his Spidy-Babe while fighting some raging mutants was fun and all. But that was so last season. Ready to bounce, he looked at the two in front of him before animating himself into the whacko he was.

  
“Wellp… Catch you squares later! I gotta get back to my neck of the woods!” He flipped off Logan and made kissy sounds to Jean, skipping out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, folks! Alright, so... next up? SpideyPool relationship building! :D


	5. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhhh... character development sort of took a weird turn. Errrr. Sorry! If it sounds wonky, check back tomorrow. I'm posting this quickly to re-read it and am hoping to have it edited tomorrow.

     The intricate design of the webbing against the red mask on his face reflected the light of the moon as Spider-Man slowly moved his head while scouting the city, his city, below him. He’d been spending the last two and a half months patrolling alone, stopping petty crimes as well as working along aside the Avengers. He was helping Tony Stark upgrade armor, suits, and weapons regularly. It made him proud to genuinely help for the greater good, and boosted his self-esteem to know he was able to mentally keep up with Stark and Banner’s intelligence. Bruce had made it his mission to occupy the younger man with complicated tasks to keep him busy. Peter had greatly appreciated it, he had dwindled to doing nothing to push his intelligence. But now he was constantly trying to top himself. He even moved out of Aunt May’s into his own apartment again. Things were definitely improving. He also, had worked through a mass majority of his issues over his kidnapping. Honestly, the drugs and rape were so blurred that he didn’t associate them to real life, but would be ready if he did. Jean Grey had been the most sincere and beautiful soul he’d ever encountered. Her help had impacted him greatly. That left him where he was currently standing, alone, content, and looking for criminals to stop.

     A loud clap rang out in a small alley not far from Peter’s perch. He leaned in and listened, four more claps rang out. Spider-Man found himself dropping from his webbing before he fully registered he was already standing in a blood soaked alley. The spray of red droplets, the blood soaked clumps of grey matter, the fragments of skull, the shell casings all surged Peter’s body into a rigid stance, yelling before he could fully grasp the images before him. “HEY!”

     A bulky shadowy figure turned to face him. Peter saw faint lines of smoke lifting into the air from the metal barrels glinting in the man’s hands. The quick movement startled the shaken hero. He watched as the figure holstered the firearms on his hips, the hips he recognized immediately.

“When did you get back in town??” He eyed the man.

“Awwww, ya miss me Spidey?!”

      Peter let out a yelp as he found himself in an eyepopping hug and spinning around with his feet not touching the ground, pressed against a muscled chest. The younger man grabbed the flexed and muscular biceps in a bone crushingly tight grasp.

“AHh-ah-ow-ow you wound me!” The mercenary fake whined as he felt his bones splintering in his arms. He rested his head against the hero’s neck and said softly, “Mmmm spider titties”. A quick jerk moved against him causing a loud crunch and painful force shoving away from warmth.

 

“Ahhhhhhh! Jesus Winston Christ!” his hand flew up to his nose as he dropped to the filthy alley ground with a loud thud. He immediately started laughing and lied on his back, blood flying through the mask as he laughed.

“You did miss me! Awww, baby boy! You know how to woo a man.”

“Of course I do, Pool. You’re so easy to shop for.” Spider-Man quipped with a laugh.

“Chimichangas go further than a round of fisty cuff, sir.” Rang a booming faked British accent.

This got the reaction Deadpool was looking for, a true belly laugh from his spider friend. He grinned widely under his red leather mask. He could tell the younger man was truly smiling and laughing, the sound locked away in a small memory box that Wade treasured.

“So, you’re buying dinner then?” The sassy little spider-babe placed a hand on his hip and watched the mercenary lay on the ground healing up.

“Sure, darling. Take my wallet! Anything for your happiness! Maybe a little sucky sucky before dinner? Daddy wants to be happy too. Now, woman… see here.” He stopped when he felt a boot press down on his chest hard, though he knew the man standing over him was heavily restraining.

“Wade…”

Deadpool smiled up at him and gently tapped the boot with his hand. “Yes, dear?”

“Stop talking.”

“Of course, dear.”

“Let’s go.” Spider-Man held out his hand to his friend, which was taken with a firm grasp.

 

 

  
“Wolverine was so pissy when I left. I think he was upset that I didn’t gobble his jibblets this time.” Deadpool managed to talk normally with a mouth full of food.

“As any man would be.” Spider-Man said after he swallowed a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t feeling it. I mean, Jean was there and I can’t really get into threesomes with a real couple.”

Peter nearly choked on his bite of burrito, “Whoa, back it up.” He swallowed again and pointed to Wade, “Wolverine and Jean??” Peter ignored the threesome comment. It made him very uncomfortable.

“Yeah, it’s not really official… It’s like totally, OMG, unspoken. All fangirls know that.”

“What?” Spider-Man laughed.

“It’s like, a huge tension. They both really like each other, but Logan is Wolverine and Jean is… Jean ‘Boss Ass Bitch’ Grey. She’s like… Princess Fiona and he’s Shrek. Frankenstein and Frankenstein Monster. Dwan and King Kong. Princess Peach and Bowser. Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin. Milk and a pubic hair.”

“Okay! Okay!” Peter held up his hands, wanting these visuals to stop.

“Hope those images stick with you next time you see Logan”

“I don’t want to see either of them like that, eesh.”

“Ha… Wow… I feel bad for Logan.”

“Yeah…” Peter looked up at the man who’s bottom half of his face was showing. Teeth fidgeting in nervousness.

“Wade…” He gently placed his hand on his forearm only to feel the man pull away.

“ I gotta go, Petey.”

“Wade, please wait.” He gripped his arm again quickly, staring up at him from his seat.

“I have to call about the job I did tonight. Do you want to hear how much they paid me? The real number of men I’ve killed tonight?”

Peter stared up at him, he hated when Wade got like this. They were constantly playing a game of tug-o-war, and they were usually matched until one of the verbal blows was too painful and caused them both to fall in the mud. “What if I said yes?”

“What?” Wade hissed at him.

“What if.. my answer was ‘Yes, Wade. I want to join you on your walk home while you talk to the man who hired you. I want to hear all the numbers.’”

“I would say you’re lying.”

“Wanna bet?”

      Deadpool laughed but the anger was still present and on the side of almost evil. “Get home before the real monsters of the story start to creep out of the darkness. If I’m already on the streets, it won’t take long for the other freaks to venture out.” He flicked two things on the table before marching out of the restaurant. One was a hundred dollar bill, which was a tip for the servers. The other was a folded up piece of paper. Peter unfolded it gently and eyed the whole page.

 

 

Lilly Raborn (Skank) x        James Raborn (Skank’s Skank) x  
Andre Raborn (8y)x            Chelsea Raborn (7y)x  
  
Lab (17)  
Tunnel (5)  
Honey Comb (75)  
Campground (52)  
William Holman (12) +5  
  
~~Bill Daughtry(Fuck-Face)~~         
~~Adam Brown~~  
~~Joey Fringe~~  
~~Carol Woods~~  
  ~~Romero San~~  
~~James Kinny~~  
~~Sydney Lenz~~  
~~Winnie Charles~~  
       ~~Lenzie Daughtry (Fuck-Face jr)~~    
~~Frankie Woolman~~  
~~Chris Evans (LOL)~~  
  ~~Roger Biggs~~  
        ~~Sam Jackson (LOL)~~     
~~Baby Face Woolman (WTF)~~  
~~William Holman~~    
~~Leslie Carnigy~~  
  ~~Jack Hader~~  
~~Connor~~ Lankford  
                                                                                           ~~Robert Shwill~~                                                                                                

12209 N 81 bl 3 #40

 

 

1 K 4 1 D – 180 WOPP -180 D4PP

 

 

 

       Peter stared at the strike outs over the names, the numbers on the page, the names on the page. The ones that stood out were the ones at the very top. Lilly and James Raborn was the vile couple that held him captive. He felt a burning behind his eyes and in his throat. Wade was pushing him away again because of his insecurity, and probably because of this list. He stared at the bottom, “180 is what these numbers add up to…what is WOPP” he mumbled. The number was repeated which seemed odd. He ran through divisions of 180. He drew away from it when a number stuck out, “6… 6 times 30…” His heart sank, “6 months… 30 days each, 180.” He sort of laughed at the half assed math but still focused. Wade was an eye for an eye type guy. So he looked at the numbers as such. “180 days gone… means 180 kills…180 without PP…” His eyes flew open and he folded the paper quickly, running out into the street with his mask pulled back down, stuffing the paper into his specially made pouch that held his phone

 

       "WAAAAADE!” he shouted into the lull of the city noises, and the light mist of the approaching storm.

  “No, no. Shit! WAAAAAADE!!” He screamed louder, his chest hurt so badly. He thought he might pass out. One-hundred and eighty people were dead all for the sake of Peter Parker. Peter fucking Parker.

  
“WADE!! ANSWER ME NOW!!” He was growling at this point, his mind melting into a frenzy of anger and anxiety. He clenched his fists, prepared to fight someone, anyone. Large and rapid rain drops started falling on his spandex covered body. Whether it was the weight of the rain, or the weight of his despairing mind, Peter found himself kneeling in the storm. His hands clenched into fists against the ground and head hung low.

  
Huge hands wrapped around his chest and pulled him up. The rain pounding on Peter’s dulled body, he could hear the faint sound of rain hitting metal behind him, he could also faintly smell gun powder and Mexican food. “I’ve got ya Petey.” The familiar voice whispered to his wet ear.

 

    
     Something that was already being pulled past it’s max elasticity finally snapped inside Peter’s mind. **I love a murdering psychopath**. Peter blinked in the dark wet scene before him, and the warmth behind him. The shock of the last 10 minutes settled into Peter forcing the most innate reflex in the human brain to kick in.

FIGHT OR FLIGHT.

Spider-Man full-force jammed his elbow backwards into Deadpool’s stomach. The hands released him out of sheer force. Spider-Man turned slowly on the slick groundand looked at Deadpool who was slowly forcing himself to stand. Deadpool looked up and caught the deadly stance his companion was in. **Shit. Shit. Shit. He's snapped. Shit...**

“Are you doing, what I think you’re doing?” Wade said coolly into the cold rain. 

“What do you think I’m doing, _Deadpool_?”

“Heh, well, if I weren’t mistaken _Spider-Man_ , I’d say that was a real gut blow.” Their super names beings used as venom was really egging them on. **Fine. Let's make this fun** **.**

“And..?”

“You really want to fight me, sweetie pie?”

“No, Spidey-tits? No, Spidey-babe?”

 

Wade smirked, his mask emanating the danger his mind was clutching to, “No, I guess I’ll stick to my favorite. If you want to fight me then you better fucking bring it, baby boy.”

 


	6. FIGHT it is, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When faced with tough decisions about another man, men tend to duke it out. They usually come out of the settled dust as friends. 
> 
> So, this one is real character development and a huge physical fight scene between friends.

     Twin desert eagles flicked out of hip hugging holsters and were firmly held in gloved hands, barrels pointing towards the ground, rain already dropping from them. Thankfully this little restaurant had a hidden clearing behind it. The two red clad men were at a true stand-off in the palette littered back alley.

  
“Han shot first. So, you gonna be Han or Greedo?” The deep voice was shrouded in mockery and instigation. Something had snapped between the men. Deadpool was feeling guilty and under-appreciated while Spider-Man was feeling embarrassment and uncertainty of the man's trust. Men tended to simmer their emotions down to one stronger one, rage.

  
    Spider-Man’s chest was heaving slightly from the rage filling his lungs. He knew Deadpool’s fighting style and moves, and vice versa. Nearly matched even with Spider-Man being unarmed.

  
“What will it be, _baby boy_?” The usually happily toned pet name was wrapped in barbwire and acid, making Peter and Spider-Man flush with anger and sadness. Reflexes quickly kicking in; his hand whipping up and fingers forcefully were pressing down to spit webbing at Deadpool’s mask as his feet kicked down against the ground and pushed him up into the air. He arched his back and flipped as he heard Deadpool maniacally laughing. “Han it is!”

  
    Those familiar claps ringing in both of their ears event through the falling water. Spider-Man shot his webbing to the wall so he could pull to it and stick against it just as bullet lodged in the wall right next to his hand. Peter jerked his head to Wade and glared, he knew the mercenary was messing with him.  
“Warning shot, baby. The only one you will get.” He shouted towards the spider on the wall.

  
    Peter clenched his hands; he knew he needed to push harder. So, he did. Spider-Man kicked off the wet wall, bricks falling below from the circular dent his strength left behind. He webbed to the other wall and passed by Wade and the whizzing bullets. His leg swung up quickly and jerked one of the smoking guns out of Deadpool’s hand, before tossing it up with his foot, simultaneously kicking it up to a neighboring rooftop.

  
“Goddamnit!” The mercenary screamed, holstering his other gun and turned to run towards the nimble man landing and sticking to the wall on the other side of the alley. This time Spider-Man laughed. Until he felt his neck burn white hot with hyper awareness. He kicked off the wall and pulled his knees into his chest as he rolled down to the shimmering floor. Air swishing by him filled his ears. He knew that Deadpool had lunged from the ground to grab the man off the wall; they both landed on their feet and tensed. The rain had slowed to a drizzle. This time Spider-Man lunged and landed a punch to Deadpool’s mask. The punch wasn’t full, a gloved hand clutched his slender spandex covered wrist and twisted it. Spider-Man turned with it to avoid it breaking that he could sense coming. He hiked his leg and brought it sideways to Deadpool’s masked neck.  
Wade felt the full blow of the calf to his vertebrae allowing it to shift him from standing to almost kneeling. But, not before his hand released from Spider-Man’s wrist and instead grabbed the spandex covering his chest and pulling down. His grip forced the man violently to the ground with a thud and harsh breath of air being constricted within the shocked body. Deadpool then let one knee sharply fall into the abdomen of the man while the other loudly crunched on the ground.

  
    Peter fought to breathe after his back hit the wet ground, then was denied breath any further after a heavy knee landed in his abdomen. His fuzzy mind made his movements almost lazy, his hands grabbing up at broad shoulders of the well-built man over him. The red and black mask over him was unlike he's ever seen it before. The intensity, the rage, the murderous air leaving Peter trembling to catch a grasp of the mercenary.

  
    Deadpool pushed his thick arms in between the younger man’s arms grabbing at him and knocked them outwards violently before his own thick hands grabbed the thin long neck covered with red spandex and black webbing etched over it.

  
“Baby boy, I told you to fucking bring it. You are not this weak!” Wade shouted down at the man. He could feel the heavy pulse under his hands. Peter was actually scared, Wade realized. He faltered briefly his own breath hitched. **Peter is scared of me...** The slight falter was all Spider-Man needed. His hands moved quickly to Deadpool’s thick chest and shoved with all of his strength. The red and black leather clad man towering over the smaller man felt a pain in chest all the way down to his sternum, which he heard crack. Then another crack, this time it was his skull meeting the brick wall his back mercilessly slammed into. A hot thickness was running down his hips as the pain started to sear. He was not quite sure where or why he was bleeding but disregarded it. His own strength and willpower pulled him from the wall, despite the pain in his head and hip. It wasn’t until he couldn’t move his hip away from the wall when he realized why it hurt. He was impaled on a bent water pipe protruding from the wall. A quick breath in and gritted teeth was all he needed to remove his body from the piping impaling him.

  
    This whole ordeal played out in under a minute, but that didn’t stop Peter from feeling his stomach churn in anguish and guilt. He had lifted to his feet, finally able to gain breath and stood fixed, watching the other man remove his body from being impaled. Their masked faces bore into each other. Deadpool began stepping towards the hero in a threatening way. Spider-man continued to stand his ground.

“202 days…” he said firmly to the mercenary stalking him.

  
“What?”

“202 days.”

“What does that even mean?”

“That’s how long you were gone.”

“And..?”

“You’re not very good at math.” Spat Peter. He quickly wished he hadn’t when a gloved fist met his stomach. Spider-Man collapsed to the ground again, his hands clenching his abdomen which he knew was going to look horrific tomorrow.

“fffuck…” he muttered before blood sprayed from his mouth through the mask in a pained hiss. He looked at the aerial pattern, before quickly ripping his mask off. More hot liquid was filling his mouth and running down his cheek to hit the ground beneath his head. The pain in his stomach intensified forcing another groan from the man and more blood to spray from his lips. The rain came to a stop. The silence amplified his labored breath. His bruised neck aching from the bleeding and previous pressure of hands on it. He heard a swishing and felt a heat beside him.

  
“No, no, no, no. FUCK!” He heard an insane panic in the man kneeling beside him. Another heat was on him, this heat was gentle but serious. His eyes were moved away from the red droplet splattered ground and were now looking into deep chocolate eyes and blotched scarred skin surrounding it. The fear in the eyes made the stomach pains pulse hard. “Peter… Peter… I-I..” The gloved fingers started to brush hair away from the sweat drenched forehead. The man's eyes were darting over Peter's bare face and neck. He looked like he was going to cry from both, both were his fault. The strangle bruises and blood falling from his mouth.

  
“Does this make you Kylo Ren?” Whispered to the air before darkness formed a vignette around the brown eyes in front of him, those too faded away.

 

 

 

 

“…in the world would you fight him, Wade?!” A deep soft voice asked out, “You couldn’t poss-.” the statement faded away.  
“…. I can’t even begin-.” this too faded in before melting away  
“…ldn’t I arrest you, right now? Look at h-.” Peter was starting to get annoyed with this conversation being disturbed by scratchy blackness.  
“…can’t keep me from him! Nat, let go! Don’t make me…”  
“…De Wilson. We are placing you under ar-.”  
“..uce! Stop them! I can’t leave him again! Ple-.”

 

     Silence was upsetting Peter as much as the argument he hoped wasn’t real. When his body finally allowed his eyes to open, the room was blindingly white. Instant dread filled him, he could taste the horroble liquid being forced down his throat by a snake like tongue, he could feel silky fabric brushing on his thighs and a pungent smell swarming him as his cock pulsed. A scream erupted from his sore throat; his hands that had needles pushed within the veins shocked him. He quickly grabbed them and yanked them out, clawing at the sheet covering him, blood dripping on them from the IV being jerked out of his hand. His panting was hard and sounded like whimpering.

  
“Peter. Peter! Look at me.” a calm but urgent voice spoke out.

Peter jerked his head to the sounds. He saw a man lying on his back on a bed next to him; unmasked face was one of familiarity. “Wh-Where am I?!” His panic apparent and shrill with his words; as he looked into the expressive brown eyes beside him.

“Petey, it’s okay. We are in the infamous Stark infirmary. It’s going to be okay baby b-.” his words were cut short when Bruce slammed open the door and looked at Peter and Wade.

“What happened??”

“Peter woke up. He uhhh…” Wade started, trying to lift his hands but couldn’t. He’d been so obnoxious that the Avenger’s decided they wouldn’t arrest him. They had instead decided to shackle him to a bed beside Peter so he would shut up.

“Peter, are you okay?”

Peter had calmed a lot by having a familiar face next to him. “Yeah.. I… I thought I was still…”

Bruce nodded, “I’m sorry you had to wake up here again…” his eyes darted to Wade.

“Petey… I’m so sorry… I…” Wade started but stopped when Peter raised his hand.

“Wade… I started the fucking fight.” He said quickly, his heart pounding.

 

 

The men dropped the conversation and decided to go about everything normal. Peter and Wade were released after a day of being awake. Peter had healed up pretty quickly and Wade agreed to have a “chit-chat” with Jean Grey.

 

Wade and Peter stood in the elevator, waiting on the long ride down. “I have to say it again, baby boy. I’m so sorry for... hospitalizing you.”

“I’m sorry too, Wade.”

A silence fell between them. “You’re strong as hell.” Wade admitted.

Peter laughed at the odd statement but knew by the expression on Wade’s unmasked face it was genuine. “Thanks, I think.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s totally a compliment, baby boy.

“Um..” Peter started before a blush tinged his cheeks. “Do you want to hang out tonight?”

Hairless eyebrows rose at the question for a smile formed on Wade’s lips, making the marred skin around his eyes shift and slightly bunch up. “Mario Kart?”

“Hell, yeah!” The excited twenty-four year old exclaimed before leaning over to bump his shoulder against the older man’s arm, who in turn bumped back. Peter held onto the moment, it was true, guys duke out frustrations and grow closer. He smiled at the thought, Wade was one of the few people who understood and respected him. He realized several moments had passed and that his body was still leaned against the flexed arm of his friend. Peter swallowed hard and looked upward slightly to catch a glimpse of Wade. Their eyes met briefly before Peter lowered his head and rested it against the taut shoulder he was already pressed closed to. He didn’t want to think of why, but he breathed in deeply and enjoyed the faint smell of gun oil and powder, musk, taco sauce, and light detergent. A pink tinge on his cheeks again, which would have flamed to red if he knew the older man was doing the same embarrassing inhale. Basking in the scent of minty shampoo, sweet sweat, and light citrusy scent from the constant intake of oranges the younger man ate. They both enjoyed their quiet moment of basking in each other that would end once the elevator doors opened, leaving their feelings for each other a whirlwind shit storm of confusing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((do not own pictures))


	7. Mr. Good Cop & Asshole Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is sort of fluffy, angsty, and HELLA raging.  
> Sorry not sorry?

“Damnit!” a controller hit the ground forcefully.

  
“You know how this goes, baby boy. You can’t always win!” Wade laughed at just how flustered the twenty-four year old was. The flush on his cheeks was beyond adorkable. **Yeah, I used adorkable! Sue me Apple nerds.**

  
“Is that a challenge?” an equally flustered retort.

  
“Uhhhgggg so bored, nooooo.” A deep voice fluidly whined.

  
“Fine. What do you want to do then? Or… I can leave. I haven’t been home yet…” The flush on his face shifted to one of awkward levels. He really didn’t want to go home. He hadn’t seen Wade in forever and when he finally did it ended with them both in the fighting and in the hospital, leaving only hours ago.

  
“Do whatever you want. I was going to head out soon, gotta meet Weasel.”

  
“Job?” it almost came out as a squeak. Another laugh from the older man erupted before he spoke.

  
“Do you really want to know?” his question lingered with Peter, even as the man stood up and head towards his bedroom.

  
     Peter glanced at his hands; no he didn’t want to know. He hated hearing about Wade’s work, wasn’t that what started the fight? He quickly rubbed his face with his hands. He reflected on their friendship. They had fought the first time they met, viewing each other as threats. After the brief encounter they saw how matched they were when fighting and Deadpool threw out the idea to work together which Spider-Man obliged. Gwen’s death had caused him to make reckless decisions in search of punishment to ease his guilt. He figured buddying up Deadpool would be the most reckless decision he would ever make. It was true, but also not. They would talk while teaming up, usually because the Merc with the Mouth never shut up. But Peter had found himself easily joining in and their humor matched just like their fighting. It was eerie even. They would eat together, fight together, and laugh together, all things Peter desperately needed after the death of his best friend and girlfriend. She used to do those very things with him, making him feel whole. The time he spent with Deadpool turned into hang outs with Wade Wilson. The man in the leather suit had gotten comfortable with the younger man. When Peter had gone out with co-workers to a bar and ended up completely shit faced, Wade was the one he trustingly drunk dialed and asked for help. When a man showed up covered in marred skin, Peter instantly recognized him even though they’d never seen each other unmasked. The next day had been very awkward; they weren’t sure how to hand the near nakedness of the encounter. Peter asked Wade why he had done it, his response was more kind than he ever heard the man speak, **_When your friend drunk dials you as himself, you show up as yourself out of courtesy. Duhhhhhhhhh._** Peter had hugged him tight after that, another awkward situation; because it had always been Deadpool being overly affectionate and Spider-Man just accepting it as part of his personality. So, for Peter Park, not Spider-Man, to hug Wade Wilson, not Deadpool, was an instant spark they both refused to address. Of course they acted like it was nothing, playing off as a bromance, not a real spark. Peter could still see his expression from the hug. The expression made Peter nearly cry every time he thought about it. Because Wade’s expression was the saddest he’d seen since Gwen’s face had stared up at him while drifting towards the ground below him.

  
“Peter?” Wade called to him from his bedroom door, holstering guns and knives along his suit. Peter watched him mechanically arm himself with an absurd amount of exceedingly clean and loved weapons. Even though Peter was anti-weapons, there was something very erotic about Wade’s handle of them. The muscles of his arms flexing- oh, god- as he popped the clip into his beloved desert eagle, he could hear Wade’s explanation of the gun model in his mind, **_Ya know, like in the movie about Jason Statham’s real-real life! Now there’s a man after my heart. You’re not too young to know Crank right? Nooooo, you know it!_** He quickly averted his gaze to look at the red and black mask.

  
“Y-yeah?”

  
“Youuuuu okay?” Deadpool’s mask expressed a raised eyebrow and interest in the deep thought Peter was in.

  
“Okay is relative, I prefer ‘Yes, I’m doing really well. Thank you for asking.’”

  
Deadpool laughed as he plopped down on the couch next to his friend, arm stretched along the middle seat, leg propped up casually over the other. “Canada would welcome you with syrup dripping arms!”

  
“Ey?”

  
They both shared a chuckle. Deadpool sat up and clapped his friend on the back. “Patrol tonight?”

  
Peter mulled it over; he wanted to but also wanted to relax. He missed his friend though. “Yeah. I’ll be out probably 11 or so.”

  
“Woop! It’s a date. We can grab some munchies, don’t ruin your dinner now young man.” He pointed to him with a gloved finger then stood up again to head to his bedroom again. Peter followed and grabbed his back pack. He stood at the door and looked back to his friend mumbling to himself, knowing the man behind the mask was so… strange. It changed his view of Deadpool slightly; he wondered if knowing Peter changed Wade’s view of Spider-Man.

  
“Later, Pool!” He quickly said before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Drop your weapon!” Spider-Man said firmly to the man in the alley way who just stared at him.

“Seriously?”

A hammer cocking to the right of him made him tense and the man quickly dropped his knife. “Fuck.”

“Asshole Bad Cop is here now you stupid fuck. You should have listened to Mr. Good Cop here. I mean seriously, is it his ass that’s distracting you, cause I wouldn’t blame you-“ He lifted his hand as it to hide his words from Spider-Man, “-the word bootylicious was created just to describe that ass!”

“Deadpool!” Growled Peter with a heavy blush rushing under the mask.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” He raised both arms as if confused, his gun waving around in the limp arms. “He did!” He growled as he pointed the gun expertly at the man causing the color to drain from his face and a moment later a liquid splashed to the ground.

“Awwww, come on! There are gentlemen present! Spidey! Cover your eyes!” Deadpool placed a hand over Peter’s masked eyes.

He fought them off, “Pool! Come on, you gotta stop making suspects piss themselves!”

“But-but… Some people are so stupid that they never learn unless it’s forcefully or embarrassing ground into them! Isn’t that right, stupid?!”

Spider-Man was obviously rolling his eyes before webbing the mugger to the wall and moving over to him to take his phone and call the police. He tossed it on the ground and pointed his finger in the man’s face. “Help me out here, would jail have taught you to never mug again or did pissing your pants teach you to never do it again?”

“P-pissing my p-“

“YES!! I win!” Shouted Deadpool as he jumped up and snapped his heels together. Spider-Man groaned and left the alleyway swiftly before he lost his cool,

Deadpool quickly catching up to him. Silence falling between them briefly.

“Don’t be mad…” He heard the man behind the mask plead.

“I’m not mad at you… I’m mad at myself.”

“What? Why? I’m the one who threatened him with an unloaded gun.”

“I just- wait… unloaded?”

“Yeah?”

“You keep your guns unloaded.”

“I didn’t say that.” Peter could practically see the smirk under the mask. His throat ripped with laughter, because of course, that wouldn’t be Deadpool’s style.

“Wanna get something to eat??” Deadpool perked up to ask the boy.

“Of course!”

 

 

 

 

        They sat down on top of the roof they always ate at. Peter unwrapped his food and pulled up his mask to his nose. The mercenary was about to do the same when his phone rang, _Tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna, I wanna-_

“Yeah.”

“2 hours ago.”

“I’m busy.”

He stood up quickly and turned around walking towards the middle of the roof angrily.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“No! You listen to me Logan! I went along with this fucked up plan! You AND Jean promised me-“ Wade stopped briefly then growled into the phone and stomped down into the glass sun roof. It shattered loudly and sprinkled the floor of attic below it. Peter stood up quickly and defensively. Wade was seething and it was making Peter very uncomfortable, nearly scared.

“I WILL COME OUT THERE!.... NO!.... I’m going to fucking stab you until I feel better! Wanna know how long that takes you hairy bastard?! I have eternity and so do you!!.... NO! You don’t get to control this anymore!...” Another kick this time aimed towards an air vent, Peter could hear the crushing of bones.

“And Lilly?!” Peter’s breath hitched and heart pounded. Wade’s voice turned into something animalistic.

“If she escapes just like her little bitch, I swear to whatever fucked up force is controlling us, that you will regret it….. I don’t know what I will do….. For him, I would take the things most precious to anyone, including you!…. Oh, yeah? So, you wouldn’t care if Jean-“

     Peter couldn’t take anymore threats he was acting before he could think. He used all of his strength to grip Wade into a hug. The man in his arms tensed and lost his train of thought.

“I’ll find him Logan. No promises to returning him.” He was rigid and hung up before Wolverine could retort. Wade stood absolutely still, letting the man hug him with all his strength. He couldn’t get out of it unless he killed him, but he refused to even think further into that.

“Peter..” the man under the mask said in a voice that was laced in turmoil, anguish, fright, and rage.

“… I love you, Wade.” It slipped out before he could delve into it further. It was true, it was pure. He loved Wade Wilson and Deadpool. In what way, wasn’t clear, it was just true. The feeling of Wade’s body seemed to be lacking breath, as if he was too scared to breath. Peter felt him trying to move out of the grip so he let him go. The mercenary turned to face the vigilante.

“I-I love you, Peter.” The words came out so quiet that Peter was thankful for super hearing. The man had seemed to whisper it like a prayer to as he put it-whatever fucked up force is controlling us.

“I will help you find him. You-You have to let me help, Wade. You understand, I know you do.”

      A nod answered his words. He was hanging his head as if ashamed of his lack of ability to control the situation and his anger. Peter lifted his hands up to touch the masked face, his own half masked face allowed a smile to reach the man. “You’re a Hero, Wade Wilson.”

     Wade nearly fainted; the words were so genuine and shot pleasure, pain, and happiness through him. Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes before he could fully register who, what, when, where, why, how. He quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller man who gripped him as well. The night air was cool on their heated bodies as the held onto each other in an embrace. The thoughts swirling around Wade’s head weren’t pleasant but they could wait. They had to talk about the situation but that could wait too. Right now, they were hugging the worry out of each other, in an embrace they both desperately needed.


	8. Spider Venom pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm unsure about this chapter. This went in some really fucked up direction. I may keep this chapter or turn it into a "alternate route" kind of chapter. I dunno yet. I mean, I can't make riding into the sunset easy. XD

      With a skillfully arched back and arms curved towards the ground, legs pointed and stretching the lithe form in between the bullets whizzing by. Slender gloved hands gripped the dumpster to use its leverage to shove his flexed body away from the danger on the other end of the alley. A quick flip corrects his direction to face the street. Boots hit the ground without sound and were already running towards the opening to exit the desolate cave like space he was in. When he heard heavy feet following him he pushed off the ground and climbed the wall to grab the fire escape and swing upward to stand on it. Another round of bullets sprayed and clang against the metal.

  
      Once seated on the rooftop, his chest heaving from panting. The lead that projectile at him always made him shake with anxiety. He looked down in his hand; the vile held a crisp golden liquid that made his stomach churn. He tried to ignore the drying of his throat and ache in his veins. “Shit!” He hissed as he pocketed the vile, not wanting to think about it. He darted across the rooftop and leapt across the clearing to the other side. His neck went white hot and he jerked it to the side. Clear. He lowered his body and circled in his spot. All directions were clear. He panted out his anxiety until it turned to dread, his masked ripped off and a cloth held to his mouth and nose, multiple pairs of hands grabbing him at once. His struggle was grand but not quick enough; the cloth was messing with hyper sensitivity. The hands all became visible and the hand over the cloth did too. As blackness gripped his eye sockets forcefully a final image flashed above him followed by words that crushed his heart. “Daddy has missed you.”

  
“Spidey?” rang out a deep voice laced in concern. No response made the concern turn to horror.

“Peter?!” The man caught a glimpse of a blue pack on the ground, lazily shoved in a corner. He stalked towards it and leaned down to rest on his heels. A piece of paper was haphazardly pushed into the half zipped bag. Spider-Man had a photographic memory. He didn’t need to carry physical information with him. When

Wade picked up the slip of paper he clenched his teeth and growled, it nearly came out a scream.

 

“THEY HAVE HIM!” He screamed into the receiver as he ran as fast as he could.

“How??” the concerned voice on the other end was obviously shaken.

“They left behind cookie crumbs! He can’t resist acting like a FUCKING DETECTIVE!” Wolverine could hear Deadpool kick something violently in front of him.

“Wade, calm down. They won’t kill him.”

“No, no… They will just torture him… NO BIG FUCKING DEAL! I’m going to fucking kill you Logan!”

   Wolverine calmly tried to soothe his friend, his seething tone could be felt through the phone. He turned to Jean who promptly nodded and rushing away from him. She ran as she could and reached the hallway, using the elevator that would take her to the secret and secure levels. She rushed again, her lab coat flowing behind her. She looked down at the security cameras. Lilly was lying on the bed. She opened the door and stared at her through the glass. “Where is Joseph taking him?”

“Somewhere safe. That poor baby needs his mama and daddy. Daddy will have to do…. For now.” Jean stared at her in a state of shock. “He’s an innocent man with nothing!” she felt herself lose control and plead with the woman.

“Oh, sweetie. That’s when you need Mama the most. Don’t worry about a thing.” Her smile was warm and kind, it seemed so genuine. Jean felt her stomach churn with burning rage.

“Andre and Chelsea will see what you’ve done. They will suffer the rest of their lives. All because their mom and dad refused to change for them.” The red headed woman forced a breath out before pressing a button on the wall. She watched as the woman inside smiled until the lack of air became too much; forcing her to bulge and chock. Jean turned away quickly and pressed all of the security buttons to lock the woman up.

    

 

      Deadpool stood stiff as handheld spotting scope rested against his bare eye. He was standing hidden behind a chimney stack. The area he was scoping had been where recent men had vanished. His sight was currently focused on two men standing close as if in conversation until their hands touched.  
        “Transaction complete. Heading west. Keep eyes on buyer. I’ve got seller.” Mask down, duel guns whipped out.

      A swish of leather and gush of wind before a hard thud, followed by boots quickly meeting pavement and the chase was on. Deadpool’s eyes beneath the mask were hell bent, as was his current presence.

 

 

 

“Shh, shh, shhhhh. It’s okay baby. Daddy’s here, he’s gonna make everything okay.”

  
     Peter’s unmasked face and bare body were open for the whole room to drink in. The hands that had bruised him on the rooftop were still on him. Their faces were visible to him clearly. Their hungry eyes were familiar, their touches familiar. Hot tears burned Peter’s cheeks as he tried to shift the cloth gag out of mouth and away from the desperate hands on him. The older man with a stubbly and very attractive face motioned his mature features to the mutant by his side that had a hold of Peter’s arm. The hands rolled the flexed appendage so the inner sensitive flesh was exposed. Daddy- Joseph- moved closer to the younger man being held down, his fingers gently tracing his jaw. “You brought this house to life with your beauty… Welcome home baby.” He smiled sweetly.

  
    Expertly mature hands wrapped the tourniquet tightly around the pale bicep, holding it firmly down while the owner struggled and sobbed. The beautiful man looked down at the younger, and started undressing himself slowly. He would stop and hold the others chin to make him watch. Struggling breathes were pushing through Peter’s nostrils violently, he wouldn’t go through this again. His strength was minimal thought which scared him. Joseph spoke in a husky voice, “The honey we gave you during your stay was amazing, was it not? It’s too bad that your little boyfriend blew up our supply, equipment, and manufacturers.” Hazel eyes glared up at him, Wade had told him all of this a week earlier when they caught wind of Joseph’s escape. He explained the 180 deaths, he explained how he fought the couple in charge of the operation, how they didn’t die, he even told him about the old man with amazing hair that gave him the largest cotton candy stick he’d ever had. Wade had earned a deeper level of trust in Peter. It made Peter even more determined to take these sickos down without Wade having to violently die again. He shouldn’t have, but he did- he followed their lame clues. He hoped that maybe he’s run into them and be able to… he wasn’t sure. The ambush was unexpected and he was ashamed for having fallen for it.

  
    Peter kept his mind on Wade, he knew as the man climbed between his legs and told the men holding onto them to hold them in a position so his hips were pushed off the table. He knew this was going to be another insane mess that would push him and the man he was having confusing feelings for apart.

  
“Your body remembers…mmmm… Well, this time, the honey will be sweeter, even sweeter than you.” He leaned down and kissed the corner of Peter’s gagged lips. Peter kept himself stilled, distancing himself from the situation.

  
   “We had to tweak the honey a bit. Not too much, but this time. Oh, this time… your superpowers? They will stay. See, Mama and Daddy couldn’t get you out of our head. You were so beautiful, we wanted a challenge. So, Daddy made this special just for you. It will make you feel good, your powers will stay, and it will last for two weeks. You’ll be begging to come back to me, because as this special sugar wears off… You start nearing death. You’ll feel like death fucked you harder than I will. You’ll feel like death was face fucking you into oblivion. Your body will imitate death over and over again. By the end of the third week, you’ll beg for death or beg for me to give you more….sugar.” The last word was moaned out against Peter’s lips.

  
     Peter clenched his eyes tight and tried harder and harder to imagine Wade laughing and trying to make him laugh. He could hear a cap being flicked off and a gurgle as the syringe sucked in the liquid. Peter opened his eyes to see that the liquid was the same color and consistency he had seen before. His hazel eyes swelled with tears. The matured man leaned down and kissed him again, breathing in Peter’s sobs.

  
     Joseph positioned himself against Peter, his hardened cock rubbing against Peter’s tight dry muscle that was aching to get away from the pressure. The other men holding onto his body all shifted hungrily, eying his bare body being unwillingly teased and the syringe filling. Peter caught one last glimpse as the needle pulled out of the bottle and dripped a small amount of liquid down the man’s hand. Dangerous smile flashing on his lips as he watched the man below him whimper and close his eyes. In a slow dull moment Peter stilled again and imagined when he held Wade against him, whispering that he loved him. He wished her weren’t so reckless because this wouldn’t be happening. But too… He wouldn’t have befriended Wade, and possibly fallen in love with him. Was he in love in Wa-

  
     The needle had slipped into his heavily pulsing vein with ease, the fluid pushing into his system rapidly. Peter’s shot open and his body forcefully lifted off the table, a muffled guttural sound filling the room. All of the men within gave off muffled noises of pleasure. Joseph took the vulnerable euphoric moment Peter was trapped in to lunge his full weight forward, sheathing himself in a tight rough motion. The guttural sound turned into curdling muffled scream that filled Peter’s own ears dread, making them ring loudly. His struggling turned into animalistic rage, which only made the ministrations by the other man more painful and punishing. Before he could struggle any further a second painful intrusion to his arm caught his attention. Joseph was forcing a second dose into his veins. The world around him dulled his feelings, his pain, and his powers. He closed his, causing tears to stream his face more freely. He felt cosmos bursting within him; their sounds were identical to Wade’s laughter that all swirled into a black hole, pulling him in too.

 

 

 

Deadpool and Wolverine met up in front of the house, they made eye contact, er- masked to masked eye contact. Wolverine looked towards the house. “Just storm in?”

“Just storm in.”

“What about Spider-Man?”

“They don’t want him dead and neither do I…”

“Is this a kill mission?”

“Are you backing out, Logan?”

“No. Because if that was Jean…” He clenched his jaw.

“Glad we’re on the same page. No judging?”

“Ha! Me?”

 

Wolverine ran them towards the back of the house, he sniffed one more time before pointing to the cellar hatch. They nodded to each other and scaled the house. “3”  
“2”  
“1”

 

    Their heavy bodies crashed through the hatch and rolled to the large metal doors. Super kicks pushed them open and they both were met with a muffled scream. Wade started growling and cocking his guns barreling forwards without thought. Logan breathed; he was equally as angry but for different reasons. His razor sharp claws sprung out as he followed his friend into what was surely equally as horrifying of any war they’d ever seen. Loud claps and pinging rand out in the underground room as bullets and shell casing flew through the heavy air. The bullets were met with groans and loud thumps. They were holstered before the last bullet hit anyone, and duel kanatas swung out. The blades started kissing sensitive flesh of necks.

     Deadpool counted in his head, fifteen bodies. He needed fifteen heads. A wide slash thumped two heads to the ground. A kick and spin followed by a slash brought two more heads thumping. He heard three thumps behind him at Wolverine’s feet. The blood of these mutants was extremely warm; it excited Deadpool and Wolverine, making the hacking go by quicker.

     Deadpool barreled past the carnage, leaving Wolverine to their completion. He was going to find the two men he came for; one to kill, one to take home. The head he wanted hack off the most was leaned over a pale body biting into the sensitive flesh of the stomach. No movement came from the body. Wade’s breath was knocked out of him from the sight. To see Joseph treating the body of someone he treasured in such a vile way made him snap. Wade grabbed him, his arm wrapped around his throat and pushing his head into his own arm, cutting off his airway. Wade blankly stared at Peter’s body, making sure to pull Joseph away from him easily so the lifeless body wouldn’t bleed any further from the forced entry lacerations that Joseph had left behind. Once the men were detached he threw Joseph on the ground, pulling a serrated tactical knife from his thigh. The hacking and stabbing viciously penetrating the man. He was beyond gone before he even started. He could feel warmness on his face, arms, hands, stomach, and thighs. He didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. His heart broken the moment he stepped into this room and was going to heal it the only way he knew how, kill the thing that broke it. It took Logan coming in and wrestling him away from the mutilated pulp left to get Wade to stop. Wade started sobbing when Logan had pulled him away. He quickly jerked away from his friend and stood beside Peter, leaning down to his nose and waiting to feel a breath. When he did he gently scooped him up.

“Wade…” Logan was holding a bottle and he looked up at him as Wade had gotten Peter rested against him.

“Spider Venom…” He said, his tone was stone.

“…What?” He seethed.

“This logo… it’s Venom’s. He must…”

“Motherfucker!” He screamed and turned around to stomp the remnants of Joseph’s head.

“Wade! I’m 100% behind you! Always! Get the fuck out here and help the man you love!” He shouted to his friend who was raving madly. He caught a glimpse of the man’s mouth trembling, before he nodded and barreled out of the cellar. Wolverine was thankful for having told Jean their location and a time to come get them, because Peter needed immediate attention.

 

 

Logan looked around the room and pulled out his phone. “Stark… it’s worse than we thought.”

“Of course it is, damnit!”

“Jean will be bringing Wade and Peter to you.”

“Is he…”

“It’s not good. They changed the drug again it seems like…. “

“How so?”

“Hold on..” He took a picture and sent it to Stark, who after opening it remained silent.

“Tony?”

“Logan, you need to clear the house and clean it. Then get here immediately.” A click ended the tense conversation.

Logan looked up as Gambit, IceMan and Nightcrawler walked in with grimaces.

“KingPin seems to be teaming up with Venom and… her.”

Nightcrawler growls and tenses.

“It’s a business to them. We had to be careful. I have an idea, but we need the Avengers help.”

The team nodded.

 

 

  
“Wade, what happened?”

“Wade..”

“WADE!!” The panicked voice of Bruce Banner broke through the heavily concentrated haze Wade Wilson was trapped in. His unmasked face was burning holes in the wall of the small private room of the Stark infirmary. He knew limp body in his arms had been pried from him. He knew he had lunged at the person taking the body from him only to be grabbed by multiple forcefully arms to restrain him. He knew he struggled and even managed to pull out two daggers before he was heavily tazered by a Stark grade tazer he didn’t know existed. He knew he was placed in those annoying restraints again. He knew the restraints were hooked to the anchors in the ground below the hard chair he was thrown into. He knew he was drenched in drying blood. He knew his name was Wade Wilson. He knew he was a mercenary. He didn’t know what had happened to bring him to the infirmary.

    Wade dropped his head and his whole body fell forward. This conversation seemed familiar. Except the emotions breaking his sternum open was different and his throat started clenching closed. His closed off expression broke rapidly and the burning in his eyes boiled down his marred cheeks. He choked and felt his body heave with the harsh crashes of sobs. A moment passed like this, Banner watched in a very concerned state of shock. He’d never seen someone so broken in his life. His eyes were resting on the scarred hair free skin of the man’s head. They spoke volumes to the pain the man has endured.

The moment shifted quickly into a new wave of emotion. The shackles around the man’s wrists pulled savagely and he tried to lurch from the chair. “LET ME GO!!”

He screamed to the wide eyed man in the lab coat.

“Wade… I can’t do that. You have to-“

The reason he was here was washing over him and his eyes were burning with murderous rage that scared the man who held a man like that deep within himself.

“I’M NOT FINISHED! LET ME GO!”

“What do you mean, you aren’t finished?”

The shackles, chain, chair and floor all began to make violent thrashing sounds. The groans and shrieks were hair splitting. The savage sounds emanating from the man causing the sounds was equally as hair splitting.

“Wade! I will tazer you again!” Bruce shouted over the sounds.

“BRING IT YOU BIG BAD GREEN FUCKER!”

“Last chance Wade.”

“Set it to kill! I can’t take this goddamn pain anymore!” The pleas were equally insane as they were heartbreaking. Bruce closed his eyes, trying to push back emotions.

“You are the ray of sunshine that allows the tree to grow taller than grass. You are the tree that offers air to the people. You are air that fuels both fire and life. The sun is fire and offers life. Life is the breath we take. Our heart is that very breath. You are the sun. You are the breath.”  
He watched Wade as he spoke slowly and quietly. The man slowly calmed to a slump in the chair his eyes studying the walls of the room.

“Peter was kidnapped.” He spoke gently. “We all knew he had escaped Xavier’s. I thought we had more time before they would attack. Peter was their target all along. I destroyed their lab, their supplies their workers. I took everyone down who hurt Peter. Except Lilly and Joseph. They wouldn’t die. I tried. I-“ He closed his eyes, fighting back sobs.

“Peter wanted to prevent me from killing anymore people in his name. I promised I wouldn’t. He chased them himself. I tracked him down, Wolverine helped me. We-We… I hope Joseph stays dead this time. Because if I ever see his face again… I don’t want to see him hurting Peter. See him…” He stopped and his lips quivered.

“Wade.”

Wade looked up at him.

“They altered the drug. Wolverine brought me the bottle an hour ago…”

“and…?”

“The alteration seems to give a high like normal heroin. It leaves his powers in tact which is good. But… It seems they added an additional altered drug to this new formula. The somehow manufactured a DMT that has long lasting effects.”

“DMT doesn’t last long, so how long is long?”

“Weeks.” He said sternly.

“ _Weeks??_ They altered it to make him remain high for long periods?”

“Seems that way.”

Wade stopped short and then grit his teeth, “Son of bitch!”

“What?”

“Spider Venom. You saw the same right?”

“Yeah… Why?”

“This means not one, not two, but three assholes have it out for Spider-Man!”

“Three?? How do you know that??”

“Because I know how criminals think. I walk the line Brucey. Soooooo can you let me go?”

“Are you going to attack me?’

“Awwww, no. I couldn’t hurt my favorite green giant!”

 

 

   Wade stood at the window to Peter’s room with his arms crossed. The man was still limp. Wade sighed and leaned his masked head against the glass before slipping in and walking to the side of the bed. He leaned down and gently brushed the hair sticking to his sweat away from his face. “Another six months is nothing, right baby boy?” He smiled sadly as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to the wet forehead. He pet his head one more time before making himself pull away.  He closed the door behind him and met Wolverine's eyes as Logan asked calmly, "Ready for round two?"

 


	9. Spider Venom pt. 2

Blonde hair contrast against red and blue fabric, green eyes open and dilated, pale freckled cheeks wet with tears. Peter leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cooling pouty lips. His chest constricting tightly at the sight of her frail body lying lifeless in his arms; burning tears streamed his cheeks and soaked his suit. He threw his head back and his chest forced a guttural scream dripping with anguish and pain. The echo of the scream was loud and the pain coursing through his body was overbearing. Hands gripped at him, eyes flashing to bruising hands and hungry faces. “DON’T TOUCH ME!!” He screamed to their disturbing faces as he struggled to get out of their grasps. A binding over his chest, arms and legs sent the panic further into his body. “No, noooo please! Please! Let me go!” The hands were off of him, his sobbing was heavy and slightly relieved. He opened his eyes again; the whiteness of the room was instantly recognized. He let his head rest back. “W-Wade?” he begged in a whisper.

  
“Peter, it’s me Bruce Banner. Wade isn’t here.” This seemed to upset the younger man again, his tears continuing to flow freely. He leaned his head to look at Bruce, his lab coat was flowing in nonexistent wind. Eyes shifted away to avoid focusing on something that wasn’t real. “How long have I been here?”

“You’ve been asleep for three days. You are healed up. The sleep seemed to help.”

“The drug… Bruce, please tell me you were able to get ahold of it.”

“We did…”

“Wait, how did I get here?”

“Deadpool and Wolverine.” This was all Bruce said, Peter knew what this meant. He leaned his head back and started crying harder. Peter didn’t want any more bloodshed on Wade’s hands especially for the name of Peter Parker.

“Is Wade okay?” He quickly asked through sobs.

“You’re always the Hero, Peter. As for Wade… Depends on your definition of okay.” Bruce clenched his hands together, the fingers nervously fidgeting. When wet eyes moved towards his nervous gaze he continued.

“He left last night with Wolverine. We had to detain him for 36 hours. He-“ He corrected his pose and gaze to the professional one Peter deserved.

“-shut down and we couldn’t get through to him. He shifted between shut down and violent. I was able to ease him into being calm. The X-Men are taking care of their end of this mess, we will be taking care of the other two.”

“Two? There’s three forces at play?” His tears stopped, his voice was concerned but in a slurring way. He felt Bruce eyeing him, knowing his was worried about his remaining high.

“Mystique, King Pin, and…”

Peter knew before he could finish. “Let me go! This is all involving me! I’m such an idiot…. Damnit!” He pulled with all his strength on the restraints. They wouldn’t give but they sounded like they might.

“We don’t know what the drugs in your system will do. We can’t let you go.”

“So I’m a prisoner?! Bruce!” He pleaded to the man, continuing to pull on the restraints.

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

“I can’t spend the next eleven days restrained! Please!”

“Eleven days?” He sharply turned to face him.

“Joseph told me what the drug would do to me mentally and physical. I mean, I dunno if I can believe it…” He clenched his eyes closed and groaned as a crash of euphoria rushed through him. Stress made him feel the high forcefully. His lips parted, head falling back, back arching, another groan escaped nearly sounding like a moan. A surge of pleasure rushing through him and causing unwanted arousal. “Shit” He hissed.

“What did he say it would do?” Bruce coughed, avoiding watching the younger man make very primal sounds; a slight hue rushed his cheeks.

“A week of euphoria with my powers intact. Then… A week of death imitation pain. After he described the horrors of what I will feel, he gave me two doses.” Peter said through a pant.

"When will Wade b-be back?" He needed his friend to distract him.

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Peter… It will be okay. I'll ask him.”

Peter closed his eyes and nodded before turning his head away, his body pulsing and aching. The door closed with a soft click, the tears threatened to return. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to think about the horror he had been put through. He couldn’t, things were about to be way worse.

 

  
“Yesss?”

“We need to talk.”

“What’s up Brucey? I’m kind of balls deep in mutant blood.”

“Peter is awake.”

Silence on the other end, quickly followed by four loud claps and a rush of wind. A seriousness and urgency ran through the deep voice, “How is he?”

“The drug is still coursing through him. He remembered some from the incident… Wade, this is an attack on all of us. Spider-Man is the youngest of all of us, he’s also the most powerful in the sense of heroism. This attack is to keep him from battling. He’s the only person who can defeat Venom. Venom knows this. They are expecting us to fail this fight. Peter told me what Joseph explained about the altered Honey. A week of euphoria and powers, then a week of death imitating pain. Wade, he’s going to literally feel like he’s dying and dead for week. His body is going to imitate every simulation of dying.”

He could hear Wade silently seething on the other end of the phone.

“Spider-Man needs Deadpool. The X-Men need Wolverine.”

Wade hung up and spoke to the earpiece at Wolverine, “Deadpool out bitches. My big green mommy wants me to come home.”

 

 

 

 

Tony and Bruce stood next to Peter’s bed. “Do you agree to my terms?” Tony asked.

“Yes.”

“As much as I protested to doing this, Bruce was adamant.” Tony turned a vicious glare to Bruce who only smiled.

“This city needs Spider-Man.”

“And every Spider-Man needs a Deadpool!” Deadpool popped his head into the room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker, I promise I’ll bring Peter home on time. No hanky panky, sir!” He saluted to Tony who only rolled his eyes. A laugh erupted from Peter.

“The floor is completely uninhabited but does have food and cable. Though outside communication is cut off, except to us here. Pease do not venture off. This is delicate Wade.”

“Yeah, Yeah… Ready to blow this Popsicle stand, Petey?”

Peter nodded and felt his appendages free from the restraints. He went to stand up but nearly fell on his face, his body was being held tightly but a muscled leather clad body. A blush painted his cheeks as he allowed the man to help him up. “I got ya, I got ya.”

“Later dorks!” Deadpool shouted to the puzzled Iron Man and Hulk.

 

 

  
    **The elevators move so damn slow here!! Uhhhhhg .** Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Wade’s neck, nuzzling into the crook of it. Wade breathed in and out heavily for a moment, he pressed his gloved hands into the bare back of the other. He stopped when he realized he was still in a hospital gown.  
“Mmm, that felt good.” Peter pressed against him as if asking to be soothed again. Deadpool gently continued, sticking to the middle of the exposed back. He then reached both arms around him and held his friend in a hug. A heavily sparking moment passed before the doors opened. Deadpool quickly scooped up the man struggling to stand and bridal style carried him to the couch in the open living room. Peter slumped into the cough, his back of his hand touching the floor while his other arm draped over his heavily heaving chest. He felt clothes being set on him and boots thumping out to give him privacy. As he slipped the clothes on and wadded up the gown to use as a pillow a wave of pain coursed through him. Bile was threatening to rise so he clenched his eyes closed to aid his fight for clearance. 

     Peter kept his eyes closed even as he heard the tv buzz on some time later and start quietly playing some obscure movie. He kept them closed when he felt ungloved rough fingers gently moving sweat drenched hair from his brow. He kept them closed as soft words asked him, “Do you need anything?” He kept his eyes closed while his body flushed from the soft touch. He kept his eyes closed when he felt his body craving more sensual touches. He felt ashamed as the cravings consumed him. The couple that had held him captive had trained his body to associate the euphoria with sex. He didn’t want this feeling of want towards Wade to be so psychologically twisted by a demented couple and the force fed drugs. He kept his eyes closed when he grabbed Wade’s wrist and clenched it bone shatteringly tight. He kept his eyes closed as he pulled the man to his knees. He only opened his crazed eyes when the words spilling out of him needed to be clear, “I need you, Wade.”  
The moment Wade felt himself forced to his knees he knew this was going to be a long night. When Peter opened his eyes they were dilated, hungry, ravenous, and dangerous. The words that passed from his quivering lips in a breathy plead, left Wade to swallow hard. He reached his other hand up and pressed it to the sweating forehead again. He just watched his friend ride several different emotions before him. When soft moans escaped his lips while he shifted on the couch, Wade took the opportunity to pull away from him. He stood up and head towards the kitchen and pulled out some drinks from the fridge. He peered into the living room; he was actually scared to go back in. Peter wasn’t Peter, he was a man with intense toxins rushing through his veins making his decisions and mind unstable. He sighed and opened the bottle to take a sip of the cold water. **Fuuuuck, this is going to be a long night.**

  
Peter had drifted into sleep when Wade returned, to which he was thankful for. He picked up a blanket from inside the chest against the wall and covered his incapacitated friend with it. Scanning his features with loving eyes, he moved away from him and wandered around the spacious apartment.

 

 

“He is whacked out, he didn’t mean anything by it…”  
**Awwwww, so cute. We totally missed the perfect opportunity. He wanted that Deadpool D sooooooo hard-**  
“No!”  
**Testy, ha! Testy, so like, what you want Tommy Lee out there to drop down on one knee and propose to your Pamela Anderson ass? Pshha.**  
“…I…I just want him to be okay.”  
**Well, that little tweaker out there will neeeeever be okay again. Look at you! Torture and drugs did wonders to you.**  
“Spider-Man wasn’t fucked up before he was tortured and drugged.”  
**A name is coming to mind, Lacey? Casey? Gacey? Ewwww no, no, not Gacey. Hmmm, Stacy! Yeah, yeah. Stacy, Gwen 21, d. August 20th engaged to one fine piece of ass Parker, Peter, 21. He was just a baby when you found him months later after his 22nd birthday. He was letting some thug beat him to a pulp even though he’s like… the world’s strongest man in that little body.**  
“Mourning isn’t the same as murdering….”  
**What is this a competition of ‘HOW FUCKED UP ARE YOUUUU??’**  
“no… no.. it’s not! But I would always win that show. Which isn’t exactly something you want to brag about…”  
**No, but you would because you’re a big baby.**  
“I refuse to hurt Peter. He’s the only person-“  
Wade let his gun and hands gently fall to the floor as he stared at the bare wall in front of him. “-to look at the real me….”  
**Gross. I thought we were thinking with our raging cock! Not our mushy brains.**  
“Yeah… We are…”  
Again Wade stared off, he refused to let himself think further into the complex feelings dwelling inside of him about the man in a drug frenzy dream state on the couch. It was just flirtation. That’s all he was doing with the younger man. He liked getting him riled up, finding him attractive just made the teasing easier. Wade had always admired Spider-Man. He was the hero he wished he could be but knew he could never be. When they started growing closer and becoming real friends, Wade had never been so happy. The only friend he had was Weasel, and Weasel was a fucking job pusher.

 **You loved Vanessa. She was soooo hot and able to keep up with us.**  
“Until I was all fucked up and hearing you freaks.”  
You still love her.  
**Awwww, he does! He wants to jump any hot ass to forget that he’s forever alone.**  
“No…”  
**Real believable**.  
“Peter is a friend, we could never be together...I can’t be blurring the line with this. I want to keep his friendship.”

 

By 3 AM Wade was lying in bed, he had decided to actually take his suit off. He usually didn’t, but he was comfortable around Peter, something about him made everyone feel loved and deserving. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. The quiet in the room making him lose his cool. But still, he rested his hands on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. It was 4 AM before his eyes finally forced themselves closed.

  
A shaking woke up the mercenary with a jolt, he pulled his gun from under the pillow and pointed it to the sound. The body curled against him was shaking and sweating. He quickly stowed his gun away and placed a hand on the back of his friend, “Peter?”

“Wade…” the soft voice called out.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?”

“The pain in my head…. God it’s too much!” The younger man reached up to grip his own umber locks with slender trembling hands. The stress of shaking made the boy lean his head back and groan out as another wave of euphoria blinded his senses. This had happened all night, the euphoria was too much and causing anxiety, the anxiety would stress his body and make the euphoria come back harder. He had spent hours doing this. The euphoria grabbed Peter strongly, he let his body unclench and arch into Wade's legs. His eyes shot open. Reaching his hand up to where Wade’s leg was resting, he leaned his head back to say it again, “I need you, Wade… please!”

A hard swallow against his constricting throat left the mercenary watching those hazel eyes peer into him those hunger again. “Petey, I…” Forcing him to look away.

“Wade, Wade look at me!”

Chocolate eyes did as they were commanded.

“You’re the only person I can trust… I-I love you.” Watery streaks spilling from the pained and hungry eyes. 

     When Peter was met with silence he rose from his fetal position and crawled over to his mostly nude friend, guiding the bulk of muscles to lie back down. Brown eyes met each other in a locked gaze, their emotions contrasting but similar in one way, pain. The friction caused by Peter half lying on top of the man made a sound dwell in his throat and out of his nose. Wade’s breath hitched at the sound, his eyes flicking to the soft pale lips. The internal battle was driving the insane man even madder. The lips called to him in a primal needing voice and his brain was fighting the feelings he refused to let surface. **Even if I love him… Nothing really matters. I’ll be just another person using this hero.**

    Peter’s eyes did the same as Wade’s, they traced the scared lips and wanted to capture them. Hazel eyes moved back up to peer into the eyes of the man he wanted and trusted. The euphoria was pushing his brain to cloud his vision, the room was weaving in an unbearable heat. Peter felt the weight of the crash hit him harder than ever before. The spark every hug had flared was nothing compared to the fire that erupted when their lips met. His back arched as calloused hands gripped his sides, his own hands quickly finding the marred neck of the man beneath him. A moan erupted into the fire of their lips as they parted open. Peter’s tongue moving past the cracked lips into the warm mouth of the other, their tongues meeting and tasting each other passionately. The lithe man ground his hips against the muscled body below him. His rapidly hardening cock pressing against Wade’s equally as excited crotch. The movements between them were desperate but intentional. The mercenary’s hands moving down to the small hips and pulling down onto his body. The hero’s hands running down the scarred skin to the man’s chest and feeling ever muscle flex as the man was gripping him.

    Back pressed against the bed now, his eyes fluttered open to look up at Wade after he had rolled them over. Wade’s lips quickly diving in to his neck, kissing and biting with intent making Peter part his lips and moan out. The smaller man moved his hands up to touch the bare skin and muscles of his back. The wall he was staring at was melting and bursting with colors he’s never even seen, before his eyes fluttered closed again as another moan ripped through him more loudly. Wade had moved his hand between them after holding some of his weight up on one arm beside Peter. The hand between them moved Peter’s sweat pants and his own boxers out of the way to release their erections, gripping both of their cocks tightly. The man on his back arched it at the tight grasp and started gasping before moans filled the air. His hands were resting on Wade’s biceps and stroking to his triceps gently before his moans were captured in the mouth of the other. Their kiss equally as heated as the first, making the younger man frantically grip at the older man’s neck tightly but not painfully. Moans and breathes passing between them as they kissed. Peter managed to moan out, “W-Wade… Oh, god… I’ve-ahhhh- I’ve wanted this for so long-mmm” He was silenced by another forceful kiss, his lip being nibbled and sucked on. Words pressed gently to his swollen lips, “…me too, baby boy.”

    The euphoria this time was violently shoving the pain off a cliff and gripping onto the strong body of Wade Wilson. Peter could see those familiar cosmos bursting, but this time they were behind eyelids. Wade’s ministrations were expertly faster and more firm. Their climaxes reached quickly and simultaneously, Peter breeched the euphoria and fell into a haze that forced his mind to shut down and go into sleep mode. Wade held himself up above the man, watching him fall into a slumber, his own natural high wearing off. His expression hardened as he lifted himself from the bed and tenderly tucked the hero in. He turned away as he undressed from the boxers, cleaning himself of the cum spread over his stomach. With them discarded he hastily pulled his suit on. After moving around the room and gathering his weapons and straps he exited quietly to the kitchen with mask in hand.

 

  
      Hands gripped the counter tight, eyes fixed on the marble top. He was seething at himself; sure he’d stopped Peter’s pain and allowed him to sleep comfortable. The incessant gnawing of how he’d just pleasured himself and his friend in the man’s weakened state was making him feel sick. The edges of the countertop he was holding broke off in his hands. He looked down at them and threw them into the wall across the living room, causing the wall to open up into holes. Angry hands pulled the mask over his face and he hurriedly stalked to the elevator, slamming the top floor button.

 

“You did this on purpose, Bruce.”

“What do you mean?”

“You must have concocted this fucked up plan, you had to know, this is bat shit crazy circumstances. That’s coming from me!”

“Wa-Deadpool, I’m sorry. Yes… I might have planned this.”

“You think I want to have sex with my friend while he’s fucking higher than Willie Nelson?!” He was seething the words at the doctor who watched him with saddened eyes.

“No. But, I ran tests on him, the endorphins, the pain. Wade, I don’t want to harm either of your feelings. But I weighed the risks of emotional pain and mentally damaging pain. The latter won.”

“Explain to me then, because I’m ready to shove something so far up your-“

“Sex releases the endorphins strong enough to trigger the euphoria and stop the body crippling and mentally crippling pain. I’m not a supporter of casual sex. But, I’m not stupid Wade.”

“I beg to differ-“

“Peter loves you. You were all he talked about when he woke up. He kept saying he needed you, then he’d get… aroused. Look. I’m not one to intrude but when I said he needed you, I meant it.”

“I don’t want this!”

“Because you love him too.”

Deadpool dropped his head and nearly shrank away from the conversation.

“I can’t love him.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t.”

“He deserves so much more… I’ll stay… But this war coming…”

Bruce nodded, “You have as much power as Tony in this.”

Deadpool livened up and laughed, “Thanks mom! I’ve always wanted to level buildings and take down the big guys!”

“Oh and… there will be unaliving. No one is stopping me” He pointed to Bruce who only stared.

 


	10. Spider Venom pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((fan art included-I do not own)))

“Did you hear what I said?” Asked the elegant red-headed woman over the phone.

“Can I say, no and pretend I was the one to pull the metaphorical trigger?” Deadpool said in a quiet voice.

“I caved Wade. I’m so ashamed…”

“Then all the more reason to say it was me. I would say I’m sorry for how you feel but I won’t. Because you just saved countless men and…”

“Peter Parker.”

“Jean, I owe you. I wish I could has seen her last moment….”

“It was horrific… I sat with her for 5 hours.”

“Jean Bad Ass Bitch Grey… Am I rubbing off on you?” a chuckle followed.

“Not in the slightest you pervert.”

“Soooooo, how’s the Jennifer Lawrence hunt going?”

“I’m currently looking into her eyes in the cell next to the blood and guts of Lilly.”

“Ooooh, You are so good at dirty talk. Undo the top button of your-“

“I WILL KILL YOU WADE!” boomed a growling husky voice.

“You can listen, Logan. Your input would definitely get me to the edge.”  
Beep beep.

“Boner killing hairy bastard.”

 

 

  
“If I were to say that the obviously villainesque looking tower was where we could find not just one but both of our targets you would say….?”

“That we already know.”

“But-but….I wanted to surprise you tin man!”

“We are initiating tonight. Spider-Man ready?”

“Yeah…”

“What is it?”

“We’ve reached day 7…The pain...”

The men shared a knowing gaze before nodding. “He has to come.”

 

 

 

Peter gazed at the figure sitting on the bed next to him. He’d never seen someone so beautiful, which was a lie he tried to remember, but if was looking into the figure’s face remembering became a struggle.

 _“Peter Parker, your eyes can awaken any soul. I wish I could keep you"_  
The figure traced a boney finger down his tear soaked cheek to his chin, a thumb then tracing his lips.  
_“I am yours to do as you please, Peter Parker.”_  
“Are you real?” He whispered to her pale face that was almost translucent, the edges and dark lines of her skull were present on her face. Her hair was slightly waving down to her hips and was white or black, Peter couldn’t figure out exactly. Her white eyes were kind-nuturing- to his pained face. Her lips gently curled into a smile.  
_“I am real to Peter Parker. This is the first time we’ve met my love. I only come to those who need me.”_  
“I need you.”  
_“Yes, love.”_  
“What is your name?” He asked and he leaned up and touched her translucent cheek under her hooded cloak.  
_“You know my name sweet, Peter Parker.”_  
“You’re Lady Death…” He whispered to her and leaned forward to rest his head against her chest, which for the record was very comfy because of her large ‘chest pillows’.  
_“You are truly too beautiful for this world, Peter Parker. You give hope where hope is not deserved. I will treasure this time I have with you.”_  
“I want to stay with you, you make things so much easier.”  
_“Staying with me isn’t an option for now, my love. I get to love you during the most beautiful moment in your life, the moment you die, right before your light full extinguishes.”_  
“Am I going to die?”  
_“Not soon, my love. I’m here because your body is telling me you’re dying. I cannot leave you until it passes. There is a battle approaching. I will help you.”_  
“How do you know about the war?”  
_“You know about the battle. I know about those not surviving the war.”_  
“My friends?”  
_“Do not worry my love. You need your strength. The battle is nigh’”_ The woman moves across the bed to lay her robes and heavy dress clad body on top of Peter, her boney fingers gently stroking his hair.  
“I love you…” Peter whispered to her.  
_“And I love you, my shining light.”_

     She reached up and pushed her hood back, the hair underneath shimmering in the dimly lit room. Her white eyes peering down into his hazel eyes to tell him the secrets of the world; she then slowly leaned down and pressed her translucent lips tenderly against his. A moan escaped his lips as the pain from the Spider Venom was driven into a dark place within his mind; all that was left was the euphoria. His body acting before any pain returned, reaching up and wrapping his arms around her thin hips holding her close to him. She kept their gentle kisses going, never rising about gentle. Peter was gushed with the please as she pressed herself against him. He felt the layer upon layer of fabric between them, he rolled them slowly. His hands and body never lifting from hers as their kisses and slow movements continued. Lady Death pulled her hands away from his body and reached for a clasp just below her breasts. Her fingers undid all ten of them swiftly and her multi-layered dress fell on both sides of her now completely bare body. Peter’s eyes caught all of it in the dark. Her skin was grayish and flawless, it too was translucent seeming. He could see her sternum and occasionally a heart, his eyes drinking it all in as her white eyes stayed fixed on his soft features, he was just a child.  
Their bodies moved slow and yet his mind was like an empty room. He knew was kissing her, he knew how she looked, he could feel her skin. He’d never felt this before, what was it…. Peace?

  
_“You are at peace, my love.”_ She whispered in a raspy voice to his ear.  
“I love you.” He moaned out again to her, their cheeks pressed together as he body held him both inside and out. His body was overwhelmed with the entirety of pleasure she was engulfing him in.  
_“I love you, Peter Parker. You are loved by many here on this land.”_ Her words sending cold chills down his body.  
Her ministrations began to force him over the edge very slowly, once he reached it, she gently bit down on his neck. His climax boiled over so slowly and powerful, her mouth sucking over the bite she had made. He felt blackness in his vision again and gently rested his body on top of hers, her fingers stroking his hair.

  
Once the man had slipped into sleep she gently moved him to lie on the bed alone and drifted on the bed, her long legs gently padding across the rug in the room. Her open dress flowing beside her on its own; she pulled her fingers to her face and wiped away Peter’s blood from her lip. When the door opened her white eyes stared up into the red and black mask in the door way.  
_“Wade Wilson.”_ She smiled up at him.  
Wade ripped his mask off and stared at the woman he sees regular, Lady Death. He stepped towards her and noticed her bare body and the blood running down her chin, neck, and chest. He looked over to the bed where Peter lie asleep. He loved them both, but Peter...  
_“Peter Parker will not die this night, Wade Wilson.”_  
“Why are you here then, darling?”  
_“Peter Parker called for me without knowing it. He is broken. I am helping him until his body stops calling to me.”_  
“Why can…”  
_“You are neither alive nor dead Wade Wilson. You can see me even if I weren’t holding you.”_  
“What did you do to him?”  
_“I comforted a dying man and alleviated the killer in his veins.”_  
“Thank you, love.” Wade said as he reached out to touch her. She smiled up at him,  
_“Be careful tonight, my love.”_  
“I-I will.”  
_“A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down. If a sip of honey were to flow into you, you wouldn’t heal. I will be visiting you again and instead of letting you get up to leave, I would have to kiss you and make you stay.”_  
_Wade tensed and watched the woman standing in front of him. She clasped the ten buttons._  
_“Peter Parker will be able to fight. With my help.”_

  
Wade gently reached for her arm, making the other worldly creature raise her white eyes to his masked face.  
_“Once upon a time, Wade Wilson would beg to come with me. Now, he begs me to leave. Don’t worry, love.”_   Her boney fingers graced his leather bound cheek.  
_“Peter Parker is a beacon, and Wade Wilson the tower from which his light reaches those in need. Storms can bring devastation, but the beacon and tower hold strong.”_  
Deadpool leaned into her hand and placed both gloved hands around it whispering into the bone limb, “I’m so scared…”  
_“Bonds between souls are not obtained easily and painlessly. Where is my soldier?”_  
“He’s broken.”  
_“All broken things can be mended.”_ Both hands now pressed to his face. _“Only a soldier, only a certain mercenary can win this battle.”_ She leaned forward and pressed her translucent lips to his masked lips.

  
Wade opened his eyes to her nowhere in sight. He looked to the clock on the side table as it shown 6:55PM. The mercenary made quick to wake the man in the bed, telling him the battle would be starting soon.

  
“Wade…” Peter looked up at the masked man. “Was she real?”

“Yes.” Wade eyed him curiously.

“So, we really…”

“Think of it as a literal Goddess healing you.”

“I am so unprepared for being an adult.” His hands covering his embarrassed face.

“HahAhA! Adult. Classic Peter. Wellp, we reaaaally gotta go. Cause like this…”

The young hero nodded and noticed how the pain and head cloud were near gone. He smiled brightly and pressed his hands to his chest. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the tall man who was still rambling. The room quieted and Wade wrapped his arms around the waist of the man holding him. Peter was hit with the realization of what they had done the night before. He leaned back slightly and looked at the mask adorned on Wade’s face. He moved his hands from his leather clad neck to the mask, the man stilled. “Wade, can I..?”

A nodded allowed Peter to take the mask off and look into the deep brown eyes of Wade. Their locked gaze was soft and pensive. Eyes darting across features and into each other’s expressive eyes; the hand holding the Deadpool mask dropped it from the emotions running through his mind. Wade rolled a hand up the lean muscled back in his arms and scanned the hazel eyes before him. He wanted to hold onto this moment, make it stretch over their entire lifetime. The unspoken words between them were crashing over one another. A soft voice tried to verbalize them, “Wade, I…” Their lips met gently as they both leaned in at the same time. The fire erupted between their bodies and lips, if there were explosives on Wade they would have set off from the intensity of their lips meeting. Lips gently parting to allow tongues to taste and explore. The mercenary gently sucked on the lower lip of the hero while the hero ran his fingertips down the man’s face. A few more gentle kisses of lips moving against each other and they pulled back to catch their breath and look at each other before they pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Peter.”

“And I love you, Wade.”

The moment was held onto for as long as it could be until the broke to prepare for the shit storm waiting for them outside this quiet room.

 

 

 

  
“Sup my homies!” Deadpool asked as he thud in between Black Widow and Hawkeye.

“Hey, man! You were almost late.”

“Yeahhhhhhh, mom and dad would have murdered me and like totes stained my new dress.” Clint snorted as Wade used his best valley girl impression; Natasha just stared at both of them as she tossed a com to the new arrival. She also tossed another one towards the men several feet from them.

Spider-Man dropped between Iron Man and Captain America and caught the com Nat had tossed towards him. “What’s the plan?”

“You doing okay?” The both asked at one, causing the younger man to blush.

“Yeah, I actually feel 90% normal….”

They both smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, “That’s amazing son!” Steve said excitedly.

Tony pulled his hand away to return it to its home folded across his chest. “Scopes will be on King Pin once we catch word of his arrival to the tower.”

“Tony…” Steve watched the man, urging him to get it over with.

“So, uh.. Peter. We thought it was only going to be King Pin and Venom, but we caught wind of… Harry Osborn joining the meeting.” The tensed shoulder of the arachnid friend told them how he was now even more worried about the mission.

“Good thing I’m ready….”

“Really??” Tony started but recovered, “Good!”

“Is Banner going to help tonight?”

“If we absolutely need it, otherwise he will be data collecting for us.”

“So, what is this meeting about anyway?”

“How do we catch and subdue Spider-Man?” Deadpool said in a voice that Peter knew as his on the edge of murder tone.

 

Peter looked at everyone standing around him.

“Seriously??” They all nodded.

“W-Why? Why is my fan club so big all of a sudden??”

“You were one of the few superhuman to use the drug for so long and not lose your powers. The must have caught wind of the second alteration and how you are still standing after a double dose.” Tony eyed Deadpool while he spoke.

 

“Arrival. Three Men in Meeting Hall.” Came a voice over all the ear pieces the team had in.

 

“Yes! Villains and their coke snorting punctuality, am I right?” Deadpool boasted and ran to Clint, quickly signing to him how villains preferred snorting their coke off their schedule more than asses. Causing the man to laugh and punch him in the shoulder. The team of three quickly darted off to scout the ground level of the building.

Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Man turned inward. “Venom is going to bypass any attacks and go straight for me.” Spider-Man started. He added, “Harry might do the same unless the in his words, ‘Stark Asshat’ instigates him into a jealous rage.” Tony laughed hard followed by Deadpool, Clint and Nat over the com. Steve stood silent.

“I don’t like the idea of you taking Venom alone. 90% Spider-Man versus 100% Venom is unsatisfactory odds.”

“90% Spider-Man can still hold his own, Steve. I’m not weak; I refuse to be when these sickos want to capture me!”

“Peter, we know you want to help, but please don’t be reckless.”

“I-… I know. I won’t.” Peter wished they’d have more faith in him, even though he’d been irresponsible with his powers lately.

“Ground level is heavily armed. They are on the top level. We need an entry that won’t trigger alarms or bring guards.” Nat said over the com.

“On it!” Spider-Man called as he ran towards the direction the trio had went. Captain America and Iron Man followed behind him.

 

 

 

Spider-Man peered through several windows as he scaled the building, trying to find an entry. He discovered on level that was empty. He managed to push it open and said over the com, “I found an empty floor, I’m in. Can you guys get up here undetected?”

“On it, stand in position Spider-Man. Do not wander off.” Rang Nat’s voice through the com.

“I was going to find the security room.” He stated coldly.

“Clint and I are going to do that. You need to stand ready for Iron Man, Captain, and Pool. The four of you are the one’s charging the meeting.”

“Nat, I DO not like waiting. I can be detected.”

“Do not move Peter.” Came several voices over the com.

“Fine…” Peter answered as his head jerked to a strange sound emitting through the room. It was low vibrations making any furniture rub the floor. His eyes quickly darted towards a metal door in the abandoned room. As a man of science, he couldn’t explain why his legs moved on their own, shifting his body to the door.

 

Three sounds erupted at once. One was glass breaking above him, the second was gunshots and blasts, the third was a piercing high frequency forcing him to grab his head and scream.

 

Peter didn’t think he had it within himself to open his eyes, the high pitched sound running through his head was making his eyes hurt and throat constrict. So, when he did he wasn’t too surprised at the large mass of black punching him in the gut. The thing that shocked him was the glass sending shards into him and around as his back broke the window and the words following him in a, “Isty Bitsy Spider-Man, you trusssst too easily.”

Spider-Man and Venom made eye contact as the wind hugged him during his dissent. He quickly held his hand out to shoot his webbing towards the building across the street, it catching and he pulled himself towards it. His body collided with the windows less gently than planned letting a groan out. His head was buzzing as he thought he heard voices. Peter calmed himself and listened closer,

“Spider-Man?!”

“Peter?!”

“Fuck! Where is he??”

“Wade calm down!”

 

Peter could hear rapid gun fire, then a deep grunt of a voice he recognized, “You won’t kill me Wade Wilson.”

“You’re right.” A disgusting thunk sounded off over the com, followed by a heavy thud.

“Come peacefully, Osborn!”

“No, that’s okay.” Gun shots started ringing out again as he heard a rushing of people in the meeting room.

 

“Wade…”

“Heyyyy baby boy! So… King Pin is a check and Osborn is an x.”

“Harry isn’t a free thinker. Don’t worry about-“

A loud crash of glass broke Peter’s sentence and his com silenced.

 

 

Spider-Man lies on his back under Venom’s lethal grip on his neck. He tried to gasp but couldn’t; his hands quickly moving up and forced powerful blows down on the black mass above him. Saliva dripping on his mask through a disgusting smirk above him, and claws not once loosening their grasp left Peter uneasy and starting to feel that constricting feeling in his gut. He refused to let himself fail, his hand repeatedly striking against the mask parallel to his own. This is not how this ends, why won’t he go down?!

Peter felt a gentle boney hand on his masked cheek, he swore he could feel it on his skin. His hazel eyes darted towards white ones. The woman then touched the black mass above her companion.

 _“Flash Thompson, my darling. Tonight you will come with me.”_  
The red and blue clad man froze beneath the black and white clad creature gripping his neck, the claws had loosened. **Flash?! No wonder... everything masked so much sense now!**

  
“N-nooo… I’ve won.”

_“My sweet, you lost before you touched Peter Parker.”_

“No! Venom saved me!”

 _“Venom sucked what was left of Flash Thompson.”_  
The two masked men watched the woman adorned in a draped in a small fabric that barely covered her gray skin. Her flowing white hair touching the large sword attached to her curved hip. Venom-Flash- seemed to break above Peter, his demeanor changing.

  
“Spider-Man ruined my life! I-I was promised redemption!”  
_“I know my love. That’s why I’m here. I am the only one who can please you. You know this.”_  
“Why isn’t Spider-Man dead… Venom promised!”  
“ _You are Venom, you know the answer.”_  
“Why would… Why would I be used this way?!” Flash reached up and punched down onto Peter’s stomach, forcing the man beneath him to groan.  
_“Instead of redemption, you were met with revenge. Will you come with me?”_  
“I-I’m not ready..” He sobbed and pulled back from the red and blue clad hero on the floor. “I need more time!”  
_“Time is a gift very few have.”_  
“I love you.” The man within the melting and reforming black suit said quietly as if he had caved.  
_“I love you too, Flash Thompson.”_ The white eyed woman said as she unsheathed the sword and laid it on Spider-Man’s chest.

  
_“Peter Parker, you must be the light.”_  
“I-I can’t.” He sat up and gripped the sword’s hilt.  
_“The light to drive darkness away. Peter Park, you can, and you will.”_  
“I refuse to murder anyone!”  
_“It is not murder if Flash Thompson is already dead. His corpse is consumed by a creature that will not stop until your light is extinguished.”_

 

Spider-Man shook as he stood up; hand still gripping the hilt as he eyed the scantily clad woman. Her aura was both dark and light to him; reminding him of the mercenary. She drifted to stand between Spider-Man and Venom. The black claws of the melting mess wrapped themselves around the beautiful creature. The white eyes within her translucent skull face smiled at the hero, her hands reaching out to the sword within his grasp. Peter watched as she guided it to her flawless grey chest.

_“A real hero, real human being.”_

Hazel eyes behind the red mask stared into her eyes and moved to look at the calm creature towering over her, content with his embrace. Peter swallowed hard, “W-Will I see you again?”

 _“Not any time soon, my love.”_   Her boney hand reached out to him. Peter knew what he had to do. As the blade hit the hilt against her sternum and into the black mass behind the woman, he felt her fingers gently touch his face. The hilt started shaking violently and the blackness surrounding the red headed giant pulled into a blinding light. She was gone.  
Flash crumbled to the ground slumping on his side; Peter slid down to his knees and stared at the bare face of the man who had tormented him his whole life. The face was burning into his retinas, the lingering caress on his face had faded before he realized the room had become very crowded.

 

 

 

“Holy shit!” Tony barked out seeing the red-headed giant bleeding on the ground from a large laceration on his chest and bruises forming on his face. Natasha leaned down and touched his neck before looking up to Tony with stern eyes. She then head over to Peter and gently touched him, “Peter, you are a hero. Do not forget that.” She moved her eyes up as a large red and black clad man quickly kneeled beside Spider-Man.

“Petey…” He started but didn’t want to upset the man.

“Venom is finally gone.”

“Y-yeah… I mean, there’s no goo… unless.” Deadpool tensed at the thought of Spider-Man being possessed.

“Lady Death took Venom with her.”

Everyone in the room seemed to sigh. They had all heard the stories of Lady Death from other heroes and even Deadpool. Deadpool smiled under the mask and helped Peter stand up.

“Good work team!” Captain America called out and they all brightened slightly before leaving the room and building in earnest. Spider-Man stayed quiet the whole time they were returning to the Stark Tower. Deadpool talked to him regardless, hoping to ease the man into normalcy. All Peter could think about how he’d killed someone, but tried to let Lady Death’s words wash over him.

 

 

Once they all filed into the large living room, Tony picked up the telephone and raised a well-shaped eyebrow and beamed his brown eyes, “Chinese or Pizza?”

When unison “Pizza” and one “Mexican” answered him, he placed the order while Nat turned on the tv, and Steve grabbed three movies. The normalcy of the motions brought Peter back to his senses, Lady Death’s words hugging him. He laughed and moved closer to counter as Wade was convincing Tony to order two taco pizzas for him. Wade snapped his head and looked down at his friend beside him; the smile under his mask was huge.

The masked hero and the masked mercenary both started laughing again as Tony started getting yelled at by the woman for ordering so many pizzas. Peter leaned head against Wade’s arm briefly, knowing Wade was as content with it as he was. They both shifted slight to roar with laughter as Tony tried to convince the woman he really was the Tony Stark.

 

 

****************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! This three part chapter was nearly the death of me, death_herself. Hahaha. Anyways. Hope you enjoy the fan art that captures what I visually saw when writing this one. Much love!


	11. Lose Control

“What do you think?” The smile gracing bare marred lips was both beautiful and sad.

“Wade…” The brunette with glittering hazel eyes that were drinking in the face before him.

“Baby boy, it would be until I make sure all traces of honey are gone.” 

“That could be a long time, Wade. I-I don’t want to be alone.” The glitter within those doe eyes started dripping down flushed cheeks. Ungloved roughed fingers gently wiped the tears away.

“I know. Petey, I know… Spider-Man is everyone’s hero, is he allowed having a mercenary be his?”

Peter looked up and saw the sadness he felt reflected back to him, they sat next to each other on the couch, his legs were crisscrossed under his body while Wade sat on one leg, the other on the floor. “Why are you so far from my grasp?” Peter whispered softly.

“Don’t do this again.” Wade whispered back and looked away.

“Wade, please look at me.” The mercenary obeyed. He always did as Peter asked. 

“I love you, it seems like every time I say it we thrown backwards and fight to come back, never quite touching. Wade, this-“ he motioned between them. “-this is painful and not normal. I’ve never loved someone who was always out of my grasp…”

 

Wade sat and looked deep in thought. Peter started to grow uncomfortable as the moment lasted long and quietly. **A stalemate. Ha! How cruel. The only person to ever keep up with me in nearly every way is in a stalemate with me when it comes to our feelings. Our desire to control our life is forcing us into separate corners. Friends? Who the fuck am I kidding? This kid is desperately asking me to give in to my feelings when he won’t give into his own…. No. No. Trying to preserve a relationship as a friendship when it is very clearly more is stupid and selfish. I am living that fucking song by Marina and the Diamonds. What the hell can I do here? How do I normal fix problems, _guys??_**  
**You Deadpool the fuck out of it.**  
Can we fuck the Deadpool into it?  
**Yes! That one! Deadpool this situation. Take the fucking lead you jackass.**  
_Deadpool kills, can I like… not?_  
**Uhhhhg. You don’t listen. Fuck Deadpool into Spider-Man.**  
_Ohhhh, hm. Will it work?_  
**This kid is obviously a power bottom who can match you. He does in every other way.**  
_Fine. If this back fires I will erase you assholes every time for all eternity._  
**WE LOVE VACATIONS!!!!**

  
“Let’s patrol, right now.” He finally spoke and shocked the hero.

“Wh-but..” He quickly looked towards his watch, it was 1A. “Wade, it’s so late.”

“Trust me.” His earthy brown eyes looking into Peter’s hazel eyes; the younger man nodded. The both stood up, “I’m going home to get my things. Meet me on top of Rosa’s Casa, don’t worry, we will eat there too. Catch ya in 30 minutes Spidey.” Deadpool said as he hustled out of Peter’s apartment.

 

 

  
Spider-Man had hurriedly pulled his suit on, attached his web shooters, and pulled the mask down to meet Deadpool. The restaurant below smelled amazing as he stood on the roof. He was still heavily confused; Wade’s body language had changed dramatically after the long silence. He looked down at his watch, 1:43. Where was Wade-er- Deadpool.

Spider-Man sighed as he paced around the rooftop; again he was very uncomfortable and alone. He heard heavy boots on the rooftop, his spine was tingling. His mind panicked, Wade never made his spider senses tingle! Before he could turn around his body was slammed chest first into the chimney stack. The heavily gloved hands were pressed to his hip and under his arm to his chest, right over his heart, which was insanely beating. Peter’s breath hitched when felt several things pressing into his backside; straps to the shoulder harness for his katanas, duel holsters at hip level, and something equally as hard between the holsters. His vision clouded, this high was natural and equally as strong. The breath now hitting his masked ear was hot and dripping with lust, “I’ve let you hold the reigns for long enough, baby boy. You want me in your grasp?”

Spider-Man let out a quiet moan and nodded.

“Then you’re going to have to give up control. This relationship, whatever it is, will only flourish if you... give in.” Leather clad erection pressing up into a spandex covered ass. Peter clenched his eyes and realized what Wade meant. He had been trying to force and control the situation. He wasn’t even sure how to love someone. The last three years without Gwen had messed up his emotional process, the whole time Wade was there, being supportive and friends. Peter had known about Wade’s feelings and never indulged until he had saved him. Wade had been Peter’s hero and he rewarded him by trying to control him and his own feelings. He thought of Gwen, their relationship had been so free and bubbly, he thought that’s what had gotten her killed. But that’s wasn’t fair. Things can’t be controlled. He nearly cried at the thought of hurting Wade for so long.

Another hard press of their bodies made a loud noise erupts from Peter. His hands moved up the stack to grip at the brick. Wade’s hand snaked around to gently trace the obvious erection held inside the blue spandex. His mask gently nuzzled into the spandex shoulder, a soft appreciative sigh escaped his lips. Peter whispered in a breathy voice, “I give in, Wade… I want you.” He pressed himself back against the man as he said the last words, gaining a moan from his actions. The hands touching his body shifted to start pulling the spandex away from his body, the euphoria of all things Wade leaving gasping and staring up at the stars. Heated kisses placed over the soft pale skin revealed, hands gripping around Peter’s bare stomach lifting him. “W-Wade?” 

 

“Hands on the wall, baby boy.” Was the response he got, doing as asked , his legs thighs were pressed to the holsters on the sides of Wade’s hips, his ankles clung tightly to the man’s back just under the sheath of both katanas. He listened to buckles become unfastened, gloves hitting the ground, and a cap being flicked open. Peter’s cheeks flushed, as much as he wanted this he was embarrassed; they were out in the open, he was stripped of his suit except his mask, Wade was still technically Deadpool still his suit. Peter glanced back, and saw the suit still very much on, but his cock had been pulled out, he did not remember it being that big. He quickly looked forward, his grasp on the wall was reinforced by his spider cling, he knew that’s what Wa-Deadpool meant. The hero was heavily embarrassed but his hard leaking cock would tell you otherwise. When a warm slick finger gently probed his opening, well, that was when the embarrassment melted into need. 

Wade worked his single digit into the muscle slowly, listening to the man melt into desire. His cock growing impatient, but he held out. His grip around the small waist tightened as he added another finger into his motions, stretching and rubbing Peter’s insides until he was loose enough to add another hole. The man in his firm grasp was trembling and pleading with moans, bringing out a low groan of his own. He gently pulled his hand away even as the whimper hit his ears. 

Peter panted as he heard the top flick open again and the contents pouring onto a rough hand that brought the liquid to his aching cock. Peter closed his eyes and listened to the man stroking himself roughly before gripping the front of Peter’s thighs. The marred body moved to be flush with trembling pale body. The hero felt Wade rubbing himself against his throbbing hole, barely probing occasionally. “Tell me what you want, baby boy.”  
“I want you to fuck me, Wade.” He groaned and no sooner felt the head of the cock rubbing him push past his opening. His back arched and he leaned his head to down between his out stretched arms. The feeling of Wade inching himself fully was both painful and insanely erotic. The rough hands gripped him fiercely, “shhit.” Peter heard and lifted his head to look at the other, their masks still on. Wade’s head was hung low, his body slightly trembling, his cock was being hugged extremely tight by both the position and just Peter’s body. Peter was panting and still watching the other before asking, “Take our masks off Wade.” 

Wade hesitated at first but complied and removed both. The both moan out loudly once they caught each other’s eyes. Peter felt his erection pulse hard, the sight of Wade’s crazed lust filled eyes was making his body beg before his mouth even could. Wade had made a quick thrust into Peter when he caught his half lidded eyes begging for more. Wade was how surprised the worked on him, because he instantly thrusting into the tight muscles with a fervor and roughness that ripped loud erotic sounds from Peter. He knew wouldn’t last long, he quickly reach up from the soft thighs to grip his leaking cock firmly. The noises turned into a heated mess of curses and Wade’s name. The owner of the name shifted to hit the sweet spot within the throbbing muscles. A few more thrusts released their climaxes, the pleasured high sounds spilling from the rooftop into the dark star filled sky.  
A blanket hugged around both of them as their warmth mingled beneath it, and gentle hands touched to show admiration. “I love you, Wade.”  
“I love you, baby boy.” He whispered as he kissed the messy umber hair. “So..” He started, “ We can go to your and cuddle, then meet up here tomorrow?” 

Peter smiled and rested his head on the strong shoulder. “Yes. Sounds good.”

“Petey?”

“Hmm?”

“I never thought I could love you as much I do right now.” He said softly then leaned down to whisper, “I hope you’ll be my boyfriend, as cheesy as it sounds. Calling you a Lover doesn’t cover my feelings for you”

Peter blushed wildly and pressed a loving kiss to the man’s rough cheek. “I will. I’ve never…felt like this..”

“Good.” They shared soft kissses, sometimes heating up, but remaining a constant form of intimate connection, non sexual. They cuddled on the rooftop for a while longer, switching between watching the stars and kissing, settling into the beginning of the new relationship.


	12. How Soon if Now? Will return after these messages.

This is an update not a chapter. 

I'm going to edit some of the chapters throughly. They may be reworded entirely. If you've already read them, thank you so much! I started getting into my groove around chapter 4. So the first three seem off when I look at them. 

 

Also, i have several tags to this because of the direction I want it to go. They are in no way immediate. Honestly I'm more focused on the psychological aspect of the couple than smut. Though sex is a major part of the Deadpool and Spider-Man relationship. They are both emotionally complex and vulnerable characters who deal with it in different ways. 

I wanted to dabble into extreme what ifs. Peter Parker would never do drugs. Peter Parker would never want sex with a goddess. But I explored the what ifs in the closest to his true character way I could. My Spider-Man is Andrew Garfield and the older cartoon version. Deadpool is Ryan Reynolds and comic. Lady Death is a mix character. I also sort of designed her around Scathach (AHS ROANOKE) The x-men are mostly movie based and my own strange twist in them. Lilly and Joseph are my own creation. Lilly is based off Hypadermic Sally (AHS HOTEL) and Elsa Mars (AHS FREAKSHOW) & Joseph is sort based of Dr. Arthur Arden (AHS ASYLUM) and Mr. March (AHS HOTEL). 

Mental Health is a huge deal for me. I want to portray addiction and a man suffering from voices/hallucinations/suicide attempts/utter depression in the truest ways I can. Peter is not going to go his whole life not disturbed and will occasionally want to get high because withdrawal and addiction do not just go away. Wade is not going to magically get better, his burdens and issues will stay with him forever. 

I try to keep each chapter to a 1500 word count. The Spider Venom chapters were 3000 each. I have not edited them fully. I'm sorry. I edit myself and it's not easy for me to focus when on anything other than just typing it out. 

I'm hoping to keep this story going for a while. 

 

If you are looking for only smut this is not the story for you. 

I have a one shot series of the couple called Love Games. It is strictly smut that I base off Lady Gaga songs. 

 

Thank you again, everyone who's read this and thank you to those who will read it. 

Much love,  
Death_Herself


	13. I'm Not an Addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Bloody_Princess. Thank you for your suggestion! :)

Spider-Man stood, pointing his finger at the man beside him in the alleyway as he growled, “What have I said about making the suspects piss their pants?!”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Deadpool raised his hand that was holding his gun. He started jumping and down, “Pick me! Pick me! I know the answer!”

Spider-Man straightened his pose and ran his hands down his face in frustration. The idea of just how insane the man was struck him hard during times like this. It didn’t change anything though. He had to take an alternate route to get the point across. He had to admit that the sheer brutality Deadpool possessed was intoxicatingly arousing. The red and blue clad man stalked angrily to the mercenary with his hand raised. The man barely had time to lower his gun before he was shoved into the opposite wall the mugger was webbed to. “Spidey, I’m sorry I-“

A hot breath was on his ear. “What have I said about making the suspects piss their pants?”

Deadpool let out a groan before answering in a husky voice, “Not to…”

“I know you won’t stop, even though I hate it…” He let out a soft moan against Wade’s ear and pressed his hardening cock against his boyfriend’s leg. Deadpool pulled his mask up to nose and Spider-Man did the same. Their lips crashing together in a heated display of need and desperation; gloved hands gripping at the others suit. Peter snaked his hand down to forcefully rub the erection trapped in leather. Wade cupped the ass of his favorite hero while his tongue fought for dominance in his mouth. A moan passing between them as Spider-Man was pulled off the ground by strong hands. Slender hands quickly wrapping around the marred neck.

“I want to bend you over right here in front Captain Piss Pants.” Peter chuckled at Wade’s desperation and licked down the marred neck, whispering against the wetness, “Would that be considered torture?”

“Hey! Captain Piss Pants! You ever watch two dudes fucking before?” The guy was trembling again as he shook his head. “People would pay top dollar to watch a mercenary fuck the brains out of a true hero. Hello, tumblr, Instagram, vine Ar Eye Pee and all you freaks out there.”

Peter was blushing wildly, “Stop it!” He whispered.

“Awww, come on baby boy, boasting is part of the foreplay.”

“I’ve told you numerous times I don’t want to explore the embarrassment kink. I don’t….” He trailed off before pulling away from Wade, his boots gently touching the ground while pulling his mask down. He walked over to the mugger and dug around his coat for a phone. He pulled it out and something came out with it. The vial was small; its contents were a beautiful gold. Peter stood absolutely still, time was slowing and his heart started thumping. He’d turned twenty-five several days ago, things had changed, and he was happy; his was in a relationship that was meaningful. _Why am I suddenly aching for the contents of this vial?_ His body acted before his mind, he held it in his hand out of sight and pressed call on the phone. He turned to see Deadpool eying him but not saying anything, his arms were crossed. After the quick call with the police he threw the phone and walked over to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry I snapped.”

“It’s okay, I know I can be pushy.”

Peter smiled; the vial was slipped into the cuff of his web shooters. He rested his head on Wade’s flexed arm; the man didn’t lean into it. They walked onto the street and looked around, it was pretty deserted tonight. “Head home?” Peter asked to which his boyfriend nodded. Peter felt uncomfortable unsure as to why Wade, Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth was being quiet. The swing home was quiet, entering the apartment was quiet. Deadpool stayed in the living room to undress when Peter said he needed to use the bathroom. He panted once the door was closed. He thought to himself, _Why the fuck did I bring it here?! Wade will find it! Pretty sure he already knows! Fuck! Fuck! I can’t do this. I’m not an addict. I-I never chose to do the drugs. Shit!_

He got undressed, folding the suit and placing the cuffs with the vial inside the suit. He walked out of the bathroom and shoved it all in his backpack; he normally did this, so it wasn’t odd, even though he knew why it felt odd. Peter then shuffled around the room to find clothes. He felt eyes on him, his own hazel eyes shifted to Wade’s bare bulky form leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. “Hey, Babe.” Peter said calmly and turned away from the drawers. He walked over to the man and pressed a hand to his stomach. “Do you want to take a shower?”

  
Wade moved his brown eyes into the lighter brown eyes of the man before him. “I’m sorry I brought up memories of your kidnapping. I try to follow your lead with such things. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Wade. Don’t feel bad, okay?”

“Enough about me. You okay?” His fingertips gently ran down Peter’s arms.

“I feel off. But, I’m okay.”

Wade leaned down to press his lips against Peter’s. His hand resting on his shoulder and hip even as he pulled back and smiled down at the man he loved. “If you’re so okay, why did you bring home the drug I’ve fought so hard wipe off the earth to protect you.”

Peter Benjamin Parker froze. He felt his throat constricting even as Wade kissed his head and whispered. “Were you going to use it?’

“N-No…”

“Are lying to me?”

“No.”

“Do I need to cross boundaries and rummage through everything even though I know where it is, or are you going to be a good boy and give it to me?”

“P-please don’t parent me…I-I can’t..” Tears were already streaming down his face as his demeanor crumbled.

“Look, I can fuck up your shit to my heart’s content. I would honestly rather my boyfriend respects me enough to know this is serious.”

“W-Wade… I-I do… I-“ he pulled away from Wade and crumpled to floor shivering. He was holding himself and crying. Wade kneeled beside him. “Peter. Breathe.”  
Peter was defensive; he made a jerk to get away from him. His chest rising and falling quickly with Wade watching on. The hurt in the brown eyes as they watched the man struggle to grasp reality was quickly forced down to offer help.

“Peter. Let’s get in the shower.” When he didn’t move Wade reached under his arms and picked him up, carrying him to the small bathroom connected to the bedroom. The water was turned on, followed by rustling in search for a clean rag. Wade led the near comatose man to the falling water, holding him up against him. He gently rubbed his back under the water and whispered, “Peter.”

Hazel eyes sparked and caught the dark brown eyes in an awkward gaze. A surge of emotions suddenly washed over the hero as the man standing next to him touched him gently. Peter remained shut off and still while Wade washed him lovingly, the smell of the soap and warmth of the water would normal melt away any worries from the younger man. Today they just left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I’m going to cook us dinner, stay in and relax, baby boy.” Wade whispered against the dripping umber locks. Peter felt his heat leave the shower, then his entire presence leaving the room. Silence billowed throughout the room, mingling with the steam. A pounding in the slender chest and pain coursing through veins forced the man to exit the shower, wrapping a towel around himself numbly. The mirror was fogged over and the counter was damp, the water still pouring from the shower head, all the noises and feelings were too much.

Peter peeked out of the door for Wade, he heard clanging coming from the kitchen which confirmed him being out of the bedroom. His eyes moved down to see his backpack was gone. Hiss body flushed with anger when he realized Wade took its. Labored breaths escaping the hero as he stared at the empty space. he was suffocating. He moved back into the bathroom to search for what he needed. Though they reeked of body odor and metal, he forced the clothes from the floor onto his damp body. The water dripped from his hair onto the fabric covering his back forcing him to shiver. He peeked through the door again, sounds and singing still coming from the kitchen. He had to do it now before he lost the courage. The door opened as quietly as possible and he darted across the bedroom. He knew the window was louder than anything else, so he shoved it open quickly to make sure he could actually escape. As his feet hit the fire escape he heard heavy footsteps rushing from the kitchen to the bedroom. Without his web shooters, Peter was left to scale down the building with just his clinging powers. The livid sounds coming from the window made him shiver but descended none the less. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

He didn’t and couldn’t respond, bare feet hit the ground and he ran. _Smooth Parker. Run away from your problems. My resume should include Professional Shit Storm Evader._ His surroundings were cold and dark, his wet clothes rubbing against his body hurt, but the pain in his chest and veins were far worse.

 

It was a lie, he would have used the drug. He knew it, Wade knew it. He couldn’t face Wade when they both knew the truth. Shame and denial were Peter’s default settings, heroism was the result of them but so was vulnerability. Thoughts now shifting to just how stupid this was, he was out in the dark streets, barely dressed in civilian gear, and desperate for either a high or punishment for wanting the high. Wade would probably blow a fuse if they were to see each other right now, they would fight, it would probably get physical, then it would cycle all over again. Wade wasn’t abusive, that’s not the point. The point was that the couple were so emotionally damaged that there were times when their closeness would trigger unwanted emotions. _Things had been so great lately, why did I have to fuck it up? Over an addiction problem I refuse to admit to! Wait… Oh look! This night just got even better._

Peter halted and stared at the figure under the awning to the club he was about to pass. His mind racing between how long he had been running and why the hell this would happen tonight on one of his lowest nights. The figure was holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger, one arm across his chest tucked under the one holding the smoldering white and yellow stick. A labored breath was escaping him, as the man eyed the cars passing by. One of the cars headlights struck against Peter’s wet body, which seemed to catch the man’s attention. When their eyes met, the younger of the two nearly fainted. The smile that formed on the lips that passed a billow of tar drenched smoke in front of him made Peter’s heart skip beats. Feet planted on the sidewalk and no signs of uprooting, even as the back of the man left the wall and boots clomped firmly against the ground with each nearing step. A shimmer of white hair illuminated by the red sign above the build, dark buttoned up shirt and dark jeans were growing closer to Peter at an alarming rate. A stench of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and familiar cologne made the younger man’s throat constrict. As a billow of the pungent smoke hit his face he clenched his eyes closed. He heard the cigarette hit the street before a light brush of fingertips against his cheek. He shook from both fear of what was to come and what had happened before at the hands of this man.

“You are still the same Peter.” The voice was digging into his skin like nails. Peter turned his face away from the fingertips, instead of them moving away they moved to his neck and forced his eyes open. He turned his head back and looked at the man. Another hand was now ghosting down the other side of his neck slowly to his collarbone. Peter tensed and went to move out of the grasp but the hands held him there. “Oh, come on Peter. You can’t fight me now after you were such a good boy for me before.”

 _I am not a fucking child!!!_ His brain was screaming, his body in shock. A kiss pressed to the side of his mouth made his whole demeanor tenser and the fight or flight kicked in. He could fight this man off of him without resorting to powers; he could sense a lot of eyes around him. He wasn’t Spider-Man, he was Peter Parker.  
He jerked from the grasp and glared at the man, “Stay away from me, Skip!” He said in a firm hushed voice, not wanting attention.

  
“No, you’re not the same. This is better. I like a little resistance.” His hands grabbing at the younger man and pulling him to him firmly. The squirming man's hands were held crushingly tight behind his back. His face was pushed into the wall. He could feel the chest pressed his back disgustingly pant with lust. Peter struggled, he wanted to hurt the man but he had morals he had to uphold. “Let go!” He hissed to the man.

The man just snickered against his ear and ghosted a hand down his stomach. Peter clenched his eyes closed. He wanted to get away as the hand wandered lower. He wanted to let his punishment continue as the palm rubbed over his sweatpant covered cock. Images long healed with therapy flooded full force like they were happening all over again. Skip wouldn't control him, not again. He wasn't going to be scared, he wasn't going to let this scare him. He was about to headbutt the man but a clap and screams filled the surrounding area. When something hot trickled down his shoulder, he looked to the side to gaze at it. The crisp red of the warm fluid running down his neck and shirt forced his eyes to widen. The grasp on him released and the man crashed to the ground.

Peter stared down at his lifeless body and the blood draining from his head onto the sidewalk. Body trembling freely now as he backed away slowly; his brain calling for him to look up, hoping to catch the gun that made the hole into his worst nightmare’s head. He did reluctantly, the gun was being lowered by then, the strong arm forcing it to his side. The face of the man was hard and seething. Brown eyes on the man’s faced stayed focused on the body he had turned into a lifeless heap. Peter knew the man wasn’t going to look at him which fueled his next decision to turn and run back the way he came. The idea seemed good until he felt his back being slammed into a wall and fierce hands pinning him there, the hell fire in the brown eyes made his skin burn. “Let me go, Wade”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“R-running away from my problems!” He spat.

“That’s the worst idea an intelligent man like you had ever devised.”

“It’s in my genes.”

The man sighed, “Peter, this isn’t okay…”

Peter’s body couldn’t fight the anxiety anymore, he broke in the fierce hands of his boyfriend who only pulled him into a hug.


	14. I'm an Addict

  As hazel eyes opened from such a horrible night they were flooded with soft light from the curtains. So desperate did his mind want to cling to the warmth and happiness it should have brought him but his senses were haywire, he knew why too but didn’t want to admit it. Peter sat up slowly noticing he had been changed, cleaned, and tucked into bed. His eyes shifted to the spot next to him. It hadn’t been touched since the night before. The panic in his stomach was the only thing fueling him, forcing his legs to walk to the living room. Instantly numb at the sight. There was nothing in the room that belonged to Wade. The kitchen had been cleaned and a folded piece of paper was lying on the counter. The panic squeezed him to pick up the letter,

 _I’m pulling an asshole move that I don’t expect to be forgiven for._  
You would have protested this and your face would have convinced me to stay.  
I can’t. I have to stop lying to myself and you.  
Our timing is never in sync.  
I have a job. It’ll be long. I don’t want you to wait for me.   
_You made me feel like a hero, even if I’m not._

  
The short note was read numerous times before it fully sunk in to Peter. Wade was gone, Wade had left him, and he was now alone. He covered his mouth and tried to suffocate the sobs, they wouldn’t have it. His tears hadn’t burned this badly since Gwen died. The day Wade left was the day he made decisions he’d put off for a year.

 

 

 

  
Day 1

“Just call them already Mary Jane! Ya know what… never mind. I can go out and find it myself!”

Hands gripped him. “Peter, stop!”

“Get off of me you stupid bitch!” He was so close to the door.

“Peter!! Stop!” A crack echoed and Peter fell to his knees.

“Peter… Peter…I’m sorry. You wouldn’t stop. I can’t let you leave…You're an addict... I couldn't-”

Peter touched the back of his head and felt the warmness on his fingers. Tears already flowing freely; crumbling completely into a sobbing drunken mess on the ground. The night didn't improve. Drunkenly signing papers, striped, searched, blood drawn, TB test given, cold bed, and pounding head. Day one of rehab was rock bottom.

 

 

 

Day 60

  
The white wall holding the barred window was catching the last of the sun as it set. He put his hand to it and felt the warmth. Hazel eyes looked down into the courtyard; he swore he had seen something red and black. Eyes fluttered closed, he would never mention this moment to anyone, even as his heart hurt for Wade’s warmth.

 

 

 

Day 361

 

Peter checked his watch, the next class would be starting soon and he wanted to talk to the professor before others rushed in. This was the last class Peter had to take before he would be awarded his first doctorate in the coming months. The twenty-six year old thumbed his briefcase and started humming. He was excited to be receiving is PhD but also saddened, in four days it will have been a year of being left alone by the man he thought was his soul mate and hero. The year had given Peter a clearer prospective of the whole year prior. He had forced himself to go to a rehabilitation to gain sharper tools for staying sober. The three months in rehab had been the worst and best experience of his life. He walked out of the place able to brave the day. On the spot he decided to finish school, something he’d dropped because of the addiction. He also moved out of his apartment and into a place closer to school. Spider-Man still saved the city at night, by day he was a photographer for a magazine and a FULL time student.  
  
“AH, Mr. Parker. You’re early.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I was hoping to have a moment, only if it’s not imposing.”

“No, no, of course not. Come.”

Peter followed the white haired man into the cozy room. “What can I help you with, Mr. Parker.”

“I was curious if you could give me advice.” A nod allowed him to continue. “I plan to join a medical lab and be head of research. I wanted know if, you would want an intern? While I finish my other doctorate.”

“You want to teach?”

“I would like to find out if I want to teach.” The hazel eyes glittered.

“I don’t know, my friend.”

“Wh-why not?”

“Not a soul would learn anything if they are over the moon smitten with you.”

Peter felt his cheeks heat up, he coughed slightly to stop himself from losing courage. “Maybe they would want to learn more?”

The white haired and white bearded man roared with laughter and clapped his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“What are you focusing your second PhD on?”

“Clinical Psychology.”

“Ahhh, such a wide range of interests. Then yes, I would be very pleased to have you be my ‘intern’ as you called it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course, now, go on and sit down before others arrive.”

 

The soon to be Dr. Parker sat in his seat and looked towards the ceiling. He could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I edited part of chapter 1. I was then hit with the idea for this chapter, and wrote three chapters all together. EEk. Sorry.
> 
> This chapter was emotional for me. Hope it came out smooth.


	15. A Double Doctor

  **Day 729**

  
When Dr. Peter Parker looked down at his watch he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness. He tried to look back to his work, he couldn't focus so instead moved his eyes away from the computer screen and was met by the gaze of Dr. Bruce Banner. The man’s face strangely knew of his thoughts. “How are you today, Dr. Parker.”

  
“You’re doing that just to annoy me, Dr. Banner.” He smiled back to him.

“Yes, Yes. Honestly though, how are you today. You seem off.”

“I am, I stayed up late last night.” He turned back to the computer.

“With one devilishly good looking man?”

Peter stilled, “You know about Matt?”

“Everyone does.”

“How?” He faced Bruce, worry was apparent.

“I’m not sure… Is it bad for everyone to-“ He stopped as he saw twinkling in the hazel eyes and guilt riddling the matured features of the twenty-seven year old.

“He would have known before any of us, Peter. His job is knowledge based.”

“It doesn’t change how I feel.”

“You’re right. You can still feel guilty I’ve had this conversation before.”

“No, we haven’t.”

“No, not with you.”

Hazel eyes looked down at his fingers. “When did you have a conversation with him like this?”

“Before the Venom battle.”

“W-why?”

“He was mad that I made him come to physically protect you while in a state of euphoria. He didn’t want to admit he- let’s stop this, Peter. I don’t want to upset you.”

A blush formed to mingle with the features holding guilt, "Bruce, thank you. I know… It’s easier for me to talk about. The battle was three years ago. Wade left two years ago. I’m a lot better. I’m more stable. I just got my second PhD.”

“Shhhh. Don’t say it aloud, it will ruin the surprise we are throwing you.” Bruce winked, he knew they both hated surprise parties. Reasons obviously varying but the same point nonetheless.

“Oh, god… Thanks for the warning. Can a man go without a mass party for every event in his life?”

“Are you going to be able to drink, Peter?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I started experimenting with this natural mashup to see which helped keep my mood elevated. Cause it’s the down that makes me crumble. Though, I’m in control now.”

“I know, I was just curious.”

Bruce clicked his tongue and raised his voice to fake excitement, "Well, I need you to ‘come to work’ on the 18th at 7p." He winked again.

“I’ll be sure to be on time.” They both laughed while going back to their work.

 

 

 

  
**Day 745**

 

  
    “Next lesson will be on nervous stemming. Have a great weekend everyone.” The man with glittering hazel eyes and perfectly messy hair smiled to the class he taught alone today. He caught the gaze of the group of girls staying behind to chat about the lesson. Peter turned to start wiping the chalkboard clean, the chattering stopped and he felt 8 pairs of eyes on his back. The blush was instant; he finished clearing the board, not wanting attention to their peeping and his embarrassment. Once he was finished he turned around and chatter began. While picking up a stack of papers he finally decided to look up, meeting stares. They all froze. “Next time, I’ll wear a snuggie ladies. I’m heading out... so please.” He held out a hand to the door and they scattered quicker than spider babies. Wade would have laughed at that joke, started a fan page, made t-shirts and dubbed himself #1 Spider Baby's SpiderBabies. A sigh passed his lips.

  
The old analog wall clock was reading 6:30. He decided to suit up despite how early he would be. Bringing his backpack with his civvies would kill some time once to the tower, he concluded. One last look around his spacious apartment that he could afford on a researcher and professor salary left him satisfied, knowing he could enjoy his night. A deep breath in to calm himself as he stood on his window ledge mentally preparing for the night. _Well, get to it Dr. Parker._ He smiled as he pushed off the ledge.

  
Spider-Man landed softly on the courtyard to the tower of Stark relations. He twisted his webshooter cuff to look at the watch he had installed. 6:45 _Shit. I don’t want to be early._ The hero sighed and pulled his ID card out to scan it so the doors would open. He nodded at George the security guard and got on the elevator riding it to the floor that was always empty for him. Upon walking in he felt a pang of sadness. He barely remembered this room, but knew this was where he had been with Wade during the most stressful time of his life.  The sadness was from how vaguely he remembered it. A sigh escaped his lips again as he pulled the mask off. He decided to walk to the kitchen and pulled out bottled water, guzzling it on the spot. Peter rubbed his face after setting the bottle down, unsure why he was so anxious. This was just a small party. Another check of the watch 7:00. He nodded and started to change quickly. His glasses on his face now, along with a red silk shirt, ( _Man it took a lot of psychological training to wear silk_ ), tight black pants, dress shoes, and white lab coat over it all.  
“I mean, I was asked to work. I don’t know it’s a party."  The man said to himself aloud as he packed Spider-Man gear into the backpack and head towards the elevator again, this time pressing the top floor.

Bruce met him at the elevator with a scrunched nose as he smiled to warn it was still happening, “Dr. Parker, thank you for helping me tonight.”

“Of course, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce opened up the door and led him through the lab, before opening the door to the shared living room.

“The doctor is in!” Shouted Tony with his arms out stretched and everyone groaned. Peter and Bruce roared with laughter, it only grew when Clint popped a streamer popper in Tony’s flushed face.

Steve approached Peter and shook his hand. “I am so proud. Two doctorates. That’s just… heroic.”

“One in a field as important as mental health, that’s beyond heroic. It’s nearly Christ like” Natasha ran her hand over Peter’s shoulder, his blush bright.

“Thank you so much everyone.” Peter stilled for two reasons, a pair of hands on him, and the sight of Logan and Jean.

“Congratulations, hun.” Matt Murdock whispered to Peter as he wrapped his arms around him warmly. Peter turned into it, pushing down the sinking feeling.

“Thank you so much, babe!” A chaste kiss was shared between them before they separated. "Want a drink, Peter?"    
Peter nodded with a small smile, when the man finally left he was left to stare wide eyed at Bruce, who was walking to him.

“In case you were wondering. Yes. The job is over, that’s why Logan is here. He won’t say anything though.”

A clap on the back stiffened Peter. “Two doctorates, huh? You nerd types are always showing off.”

Logan was beaming in a friendly way, he had approached Peter per Jean's request.

“Logan, don’t do that. I have four and you are nice to me. Congratulations, Dr. Parker.” Jean leaned In and hugged him.

“Thank you, Dr. Grey.” He hugged her back, his hazel eyes met the fierce dark eyes of Logan. The man was no longer beaming. Though he wasn't off putting either. Just closed off. 

“How was the job?” Peter had to ask.

“Long, but done.”

“I’m so glad you’re done Logan.” Jean nuzzled against him, placing a soft kiss to his chin. Peter and Logan watched her leave before Wolverine held up his burley hand, “Don’t even ask kid. He told me not to tell you anything and vice versa. He doesn’t even know I’m-“

_Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cryyyy_

“Shit....I’ll be back Peter.”

 

 

 

Logan motioned with one finger to tell Jean he was taking a phone call. Once in the bed room he answered.

  
“What?” The disdain was very obvious, thought he knew it was wasted on Wade.

“Wanna blow up some shit?!” A high pitched coo.

“No, I’m busy.” Logan looked around the room, it was insanely clean but smelled like sex, _gross._

“Oh, come on! I’m your brother. What has you so busy you can’t hang out wif meeee??” Deadpool was begging and pouting to the phone, Logan swore he heard a licking sound against the receiver.

“…I can’t, Wade.” He hoped the tone would tell him what he didn't want to say aloud.

“…Logan." Deadpool sounded stilled and unsure, "Are you…?”

“Yes.”

“Wh- How is he? How does he look?” Desperation apparent which made Logan mad. This guy was so vulnerable despite his abilities and strength.

“Tired, but overall. Wow. When nerds learn for long periods of time they blossom. Jean had been so-“ Logan gripped his hair, he was one of those people hurting the man. He shouldn't have said anything.

“Learn? What happened? Did he graduate? I thought he did last year.”

“You made me promise to keep contact with him to myself.” The tone was harsh, hoping to deter the man from making a bad decision.

“Everyone needs drinks! Like, now!” Tony boomed loud enough for it to drift into the bedroom. Logan stilled.

“You’re a Stark's bang pad?! What the fuck?!” Playful but angry, normal, thought Logan.

“Yes, it's a party for Peter, Jean was invited. I'm a plus one, friend. It's just the Aveng-”

“Logan tell me not to be stupid. I want to see him....”

“That isn’t a good idea.”

“You aren’t convincing me! I’m heading out.”

Beep, beep.

“Wade? Wade…”

“Shit.”

Logan popped his head out of the bedroom, and motioned for Jean who came promptly, “We gotta leave.”

“Why?” She eyed him, not wanting to reach into his mind without permission.

“Deadpool is going to crash this party.”

“What? Why are leaving then?!”

“Cause crash is a light term for Wade.”

“No! We have to stop him!”

 

 

Deadpool paced around his desolate apartment, kicking cans and food containers around. He didn’t want to confuse himself with Peter. He wanted to see him, but knew his feelings would flood him. He wanted to hold out on seeing him as long as possible. _I’m not a patient man. I’m a jealous man.  I’m a bad man. I’m a murderer. I'm Deadpool. Need I remind you folks. Ya know, Merc with a Mouth. Aaaaanyways....I bet he hasn’t waited for me! I wouldn’t if I were him. Do you really want to crash a party for Dr. Smarty Pants? Yesssssssssss but nooooooooooo._

  
“AHHHHH!” He kicked his tv and fell back as the vintage box broke his foot. “You indestructible ass hole!!” He sprawled to lie on his back staring up at the ceiling.  
“I'm one to speak. Sorry Tee Vee, it's just been a bad day. Ahhhhhhhh, well, Fuck… To be a dick, or be a bigger dick. Oooooh. I can see it now Dick Vs Bigger Dick 2020.”  
“Did you know Trump means fart? Tehehehe”  
“Doctor… Shit, he really got his life together. I would have….” He mulled over the ideas of how to approach Peter, he finally decided. He was casting his ballot.  
“I’m voting for bigger dick.”

 

 

  
Logan and Jean looked around the busy room. It wasn't too bad, but they knew they had to tell someone. They motioned for Bruce who quickly complied. “Bruce, this is bad.”

“What is it?”

“Wade may or may not have called me and figured out I was a Stark party for Peter and said he was coming.”

“May or may not?! This is bad!” the scientist stood up and looked around. “We need to be alert. He may not actually show up.”

The X-Men duo nodded and darted out of the room. Bruce calmly walked over to the counter to greet Natasha. “We’ve got a problem.”

“Wade?”

“Wade.”

“Threat or Danger?’

“Threat.” Nat ruffled his hair and walked off to look out the window, standing next to Clint.

 

 

Tony was handing Peter multiple drinks, who denied most. He did manage to drink two and looked to Matt quickly. “Babe, P-please help me.. I-I’ Matt leaned in to pet his friend’s hair, “I will help you. Don’t worry. I know two is your limit as do you. Are you good?”

“I’m good…” Peter eyed his extremely handsome and built friend, his lips were curled in a smile and his hands were in Peter’s hair. The buzzed man had his mouth slack, staring at the man so close to him. Peter reached up and touched the lawyer’s neck, leaning in to drunkenly plant a soft needy kiss to his lips. Matt slightly returned then and continued petting the messy locks. “Matt…” Peter whispered against his lips.  
“You want something?”  
“Mm-hmm.” He pouted and ran his tongue over the man’s lip.  
Matt Murdock laughed and kissed Peter's forehead. “The party still has a while. So, let’s hold out okay?”  
“Mmmister sociably acceptable.” Peter smiled and rested his head on Matt’s shoulder.

 

The attendees all laughed, sang, drank, and congratulated Peter. Some started to dwindle and Peter’s buzz had worn off. He noticed Logan acting harder than normal but shrugged and stood up. “Want to patrol tonight?”

Matt smiled, “Of course.”

The duo stood up, linking fingers and moving to the laboratory. The couple broke apart to start pulling on their suits; Peter easily getting out of his clothes to find Matt facing him. “What?” He smiled.

“I’m just listening, sorry. It’s just as erotic as watching…”

Peter blushed at the sincerity of his partner’s words slowly walking over to him and resting their foreheads together. He whispered, “You can listen to me undress all you want.”  
“

Peter, you are the dorkiest man I know.”  
  
“I’m not just a man. I'm a doctor... again.” They both laughed

 

 

  
“It’s quiet tonight.”

“Let’s go.” Daredevil held out a hand to Peter.

“Hell’s Kitchen?”

“It will be busier than here, Spider-Man. Always it.”

“Fine, is dinner on you then?” Spider-Man stood up and gently touched Daredevil’s chest, before quickly rolling up his mask to kiss the man’s exposed lips. The buzz had worn off but Peter had to keep up appearances, and kissing Matt was easy enough.

“I am a gentleman.” Matt said with a wicked grin.

 

 

The red clad duo dashed through the streets to Daredevil’s turf, Peter’s body filled with thrill as they were able to keep up with each other. The night was there's to protect. Both so passionate and eager to help. Daredevil suddenly stopped nearly skidding over himself and shouted, “Spider-Man!”

Peter stopped at the panic in his friend's voice and turned around coming face to face with a sparkling clean barrel of a desert eagle close to his right eye. Matt barked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m just congratulating Spidey on becoming Double Dr. Spider-Man. I’m surprised to see the real Double D with Spider-Man though.” Deadpool lowered the gun to Spider-Man’s heaving chest and leaned in placing a hot breath on his ear. “Even more surprised to see Spider-Man kissing on Daredevil.”

Deadpool quickly pulled away from the frozen with fear man and walked over to Daredevil who stood tense. “So, Matty, tell me. How’s Spider-Man’s fine ass treating you?”

“Wade, stop it! You can’t ambush me and talk to the man I’m dating that way.” Peter was nearing shouting but remaining mostly calm.

“Yeahhhhh, but I did those things already and all I’m hearing is Petey trying to sound intimidating.”

“Deadpool, this isn’t how you treat someone you care about.” Matt said.

“Excuse me? Just because you’re a lawyer and he’s a psychologist doesn’t mean you can both criticize me.”

“I could beg to differ.” Peter snapped.

“Awwww, you choose your career around my insanity like a sap, Petey? Walls don’t hold me. You can’t run tests on me.”

“I chose my job for myself. And I’m very aware of walls not holding you; I also know loving arms aren't enough to hold you either. Leave me alone, Deadpool.”

  
Daredevil had vanished and Spider-Man was webbing away, leaving Wade alone pretending to not be horribly cut down by Peter’s words.


	16. The Rapping

**Day 745 nearing Day 746**

 

Peter lay on his back, his day counter had to start over now. He had seen Wade.But, for some reason that didn’t feel right. He didn't see Wade, he saw Deadpool. Deadpool- the again mercenary. Peter sighed, seeing the red and black clad man again had left him with mixed emotions. He noticed right off how he was more rigid, angrier, fiercer, and appeared even more built. He sighed again, the barrel of the man’s beloved gun in his face left him disheartened. What if he really wanted to use it on him? He hoped that wasn’t true, he hoped some sort of feelings remained within Wade. His throat started to hurt, the anxiety building up when he thought of Wade’s mental status. He always hurt, he would talk to ‘boxes’, the boxes were like autopilot and association to the real world. _I always felt so bad when he’s look at the world around him with such detached eyes full of misery. He only looked at me with those eyes once. The eyes he gave me the night he left were so sad, like his heart was broken and my value to him had changed._ A bitter sweet smile was now curling his lips. The last time Wade had left for a long time, they both had kept track, they both held onto the numbers. Hoping it would somehow mean something. The smile faded when he thought that it was more likely Wade hadn’t kept track at all this time. A tear gently rolling down his cheek as he rolled over to fall asleep knowing that wasn’t going to happen. But, As his mind drifted to sleep briefly he decided to continue his counter.

 

 

Wade stood in the empty warehouse, **Alright, it's not empty, it's just not full of alive people anymore.** The words Peter, well, Spider-Man had said to him were harsh but he was going to do as he said. **Web-Head said to leave him alone. I'm good at not existing.** Wade looked down at his katanas in each hand The red fluid dripping onto the floor was quiet but beautiful. **746 days alone, fighting for a greater good, the moment we get back 'home' we start killing fuckfaces all over again. This isn't home, this is Peter's home. We came back to be close to him, to protect him. Because even if we can't be with him, he deserves to be protected. No one else will do it.** Teeth clicked and ground against each other as he leaned down to clean his blades on a fuckface's shirt before re-sheathing them. **Leave Spider-Man** **alone**.

 

 

 

 

**Day 802**

“Peter?”

“Yes…?” A blank and frightened stare consuming the hazel eyes.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes…”

“We were friend playing lovers, Peter. We knew this going into it.” Matt sounded concerned.

“I know. I’m glad Foggy finally came home. I’m glad he’s safe.”

“He needed help. Just like you did. Will you be okay?”

“Yes. I will… Thank you so much for everything Matt.”

“Do you think Deadpool believed we were dating?”

“Yes.”

“Have you seen him since?”

“No…” Peter stared at his hands, fighting tears.

“Then you’ve gained what you wanted right?” Peter looked over at the handsome man smiling at him.

“Can I kiss you?”

Matt laughed, he accepted Peter's answer. He knew the man still loved the man he was avoiding. He gently pet Peter’s cheek, “I would be a terrible friend to deny such a pouty man.”

A chaste kiss and hug between friends allowed them to both sigh before pulling apart. “Text me Matty.”

“I will, Peter.”

 

 

 

 

  
**Day 803**

 

The question played in Peter's head for nearly a full day, _"Then you've gained what you wanted?"  
_ Had he? He knew Dea-Wade would be angry if DareDevil was dating Spider-Man, he hatched the plan with Matt so he could protect himself from Wade. It had worked, Wade had left him alone for nearly two months after returning. He would say it's nice but it wasn't. Thoughts kept getting to him, feelings kept his heart aching. What if seeing Wade, confronting him, finally talking about what happened was what he needed. _I'm a psychologist for crying out loud. I'm an idiot!_ He had to talk to Wade, even though he was not the easiest to talk to when it came to a wrong he commited. The man was very unstable. Peter loved and accepted that though, he knew how to help the man, long before obtaining his PhD.

Peter stared at his phone while sitting at his dining table. He had changed his number, but had kept all the numbers from his contacts. He stared at the name, would he even have the same number? Would he answer? He pressed the call button and breathed in.  
Riiiiiing.  
Riiiiiiing.  
Riiiiiing.  
Riiiiiiing.

 

 

Pulling the phone away from his ear to hang up he heard a grumbled voice answer, “what?!”  
Peter released the breath he was holding, “Rosa Casa’s. 30 minutes.”  
He hung up quickly and rubbed his head. “What the fuck am I doing? I-I can’t be meeting up with him, he’ll either attack me or ravage me and… I would accept them both.” He groaned, he wanted so desperately to not remember Wade. Wade wasn’t bad memories, Wade was a sadness. He knew the man could be happy. But Peter’s problems had pushed him away. He was a horrible victim and hero playing psychologists. He put his head on the table and felt like crying. 

  
_Knock, knock, knock._

 

Peter's brain, soul, and entire nervous system froze at the rapping at the door.

 

 

 


	17. On Day 804

    Peter listened to the door (and hallway outside of it) from the table, no one had called, no one was expected. He stood up and gingerly padded across the room. _I'm a_ _twenty-seven year old super hero sneaking around my apartment like a terrified housewife._ He sighed and leaned his head up so he could look through the peep-hole. He didn’t feel his neck jolting or see anyone. He wondered if maybe it was a wrong door situation. Slender hands dug through the side table and pulled out a Stark grade taser, before unlocking the door and opening it. He turned his head to look both ways before stepping out. The whole hallway was empty, almost eerily.

“You carry a taser? That’s really sexy.” Peter gasped at the hot breath on his ears, the voice was gravelly turning his insides into jelly.

“How do you know where I live??”

The owner of the voice began to chuckle and shift to lean against the wall by Peter’s door. No mask, no suit, no visible weapons. Wade, was Wade before Peter. “A quick something search.”

“Why didn’t you want to meet at Rosa’s?”

The shock apparent.

“Can I come in?”

“Wh-“ He thought about it, it was probably easier and safer to talk about their situation inside. A nod answered Wade and who followed Peter into his apartment; locking the door behind them.

“Why didn’t you want to meet at Rosa’s?”

Wade walked around and examined everything, “Spider-Man told Deadpool to leave him alone. So, Deadpool listened. I assumed, this was Pete- Dr. Parker wanting to meet with Colonel Wilson, at 1 in the morning.”

“Y-you joined the military again?”

“Awwww, don’t look so surprised. I had to.” Mockery and bitterness behind the man's words.

“Why?” Peter was stunned, he didn’t know how to act. He sat down on the coach so he wouldn’t faint.

“Mexican Police respond better to military questioning. The Canadian government temporarily lifted my dishonorable discharge and let me assume a rank needed to crack the Miel Cartel.”

“The cartel was peddling Honey?”

“Yep! No one is now though.” Wade tossed some knick-knack in the air and caught it. The hooded figure made Peter feel the sadness of the day he left all over again.

 

“You know I was holding you back. I mean... two doctoractes...” The sadness within Wade’s voice forced a few of the pent up tears to roll down Peter’s cheek.

“I was holding myself back.” Peter managed to choke out.

Wade closed his eyes, he refused to look back. He didn't want to see Peter cry.  “I’m glad you went to rehab…” He whispered.

“I had to, I wouldn’t be alive if I hadn’t.”

“This is a nice place. Anything that doesn’t reek of piss and blood is nice though. So, Dr. Parker.” Wade finally turned around, ignored his internal pain, and pulled his hood down. He walked over to the couch and placed his hands on the back of it, eyes locked with Peter’s. “Why, did you call me?”

A silence fell before a small answer was given.

“I love you.” The tear soaked hazel eyes searched the intense chocolate ones above him. The eyes softened to a heartbreaking self-loathing Peter knew too well.

“Peter, I-“

“803”

“804”

“What?” Peter quipped.

“You’re not very good at math.”

 

   Peter couldn't help the laught that ripped through him hard enough that his tears fell, Wade laughed along with him. The air eventually quieted and eye contact was avoided, Wade's breath was heavy, his thoughts were rapidly swarming. Peter could see it, he also heard several mumbles escape. Peter eyed the man lovingly, _Wade’s brain is as beautiful as it was scary._ He chose psychology to help himself, yes. But Wade was a part of the equation. He smiled at the thought and looked away to avoid his blush being seen. Fingers snaked under his chin and turned it back, Wade had moved in closer and was now locking gazes again.Their position was intense, Wade behind the couch holding the soft face of the embarrassed and on edge man on the couch. Peter’s breath hitched as he opened his mouth slightly as if searching for words, his mind was lost in the deep brown eyes that begged for closeness and love. Peter let out a soft sound when Wade crawled over the couch to be between Peter’s legs, calloused hands lost in umber locks. The strong body leaned towards the smaller man who instinctively let his body be guided so his back was on the couch.  
  
“I should leave.” The voice was gravelly, the desire in the chocolate eyes arguing with the words spoken. Wade's internal struggle sickening his features. A soft moan escaped the lips of the slender man underneath the bulk of muscle that was Wade Wilson. Peter should agree, even though he thoroughly disagreed. Especially his body which was searching for familiar warmth; his hardened crotch pressed up into an equally hardened crotch. Overwhelmed by the intensity; Peter’s eyes fluttered closed while he bit his finger and turned his head. The marred fingers in his hair heatedly moving to shift the blushing face to meet his gaze. Their eyes locked again.

“Fuck.” Wade breathed out. “Baby boy, you are so hot.”

A brighter color now on Peter’s cheeks, their gaze heated and filled with a passion they both missed.

“I almost want to ask if you waited for me, but it would ruin it.”

“I want to ask too, but you didn’t promise you would.”

“Did I not write that?”

“No..”

“Oh, well I kept a masturbation log, wanna see it? It’s impressive.”

“No, no, shhhhh. So… you did? Did you... wait?

“I’m using your words here, but I’m not a monster. I even refused Lady Death. She was mad.”

“Wade, why would you do that?”

“I couldn’t… I tried twice to give up on waiting and each time I lost interest. They weren’t a little nerd with perfect hair.”

“You are talking way too much.”

“Uhhh, did you forget how much I talk?”

“No, it’s just… Um… That was hot just a moment ago, and now… I feel emb-.”

The Merc with the Mouth continued,

“Did you wait?”

   Peter blushed again and looked away from him, he couldn’t admit to anything. He was too embarrassed. When those hands guided him to look at him for the third time this evening, the eyes he met were desperate and lust driven. Peter leaned up so that their lips were close, his voice ghosted the marred lips, “Yes.”

    Wade lunged in a primal needing way, his hands pushed Peter’s shirt up, while their lips were hungrily tasting each other. Moans escaping with every touch, kiss, and taste they shared, the need for love and comfort making them both slaves to the other. Peter gripped at the hoodie covering Wade; he unzipped it and greedily ran his hands across the strong, holy shit stronger body. He gasped and trailed his hand down to palm the throbbing cock in Wade’s pants.

 

       Wade moved out of the kissing and started planting sucks and bites down the pale slender neck below him, pulling needy gasps and groans from Peter. Fingers hurriedly unbuttoning the constrictive pants on Wade; allowing Peter to reach his hand inside to feel the soft material clinging to his twitching cock. A hard bite on his chest was the response Peter got to his ministrations, his head falling back to release a sound torn between pleasure and pain. The sound made Wade more desperate, leaning back before shedding his own hoodie, and skin tight grey shirt. His self loathing long gave way to need for contact with Peter. His hands on Peter again, pulling him up by his hand that was still ghosting his pants, to make their lips meet. Heated and loving, as if making up for missed time. Wade pulled back enough to strip the younger man of his sweater, his mouth capturing the others again. They were enjoying tasting and exploring each other’s mouths, needy sounds released in between. Slender muscled arms wrapped around a thick marred neck, gaining him leverage to pull himself up and push the other back to sit on his bottom. The straddling position allowing Peter to grind their begging hips together. Wade’s hands bruising Peter’s hips, “… I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that”

      Peter slowly ground hard against Wade, both groaning under their breath, “God, you’re such a tease.” The words washed over Peter before he was on his back again with his pants being ripped off, and bare legs being wrapped around Wade’s hips. The bare chested mercenary ran his rough hands up the lithe body beneath him, gaining moans and pleads. His hips rutting instinctively as his brown eyes drank in Peter’s nude body. Marred fingers ran down a trembling thigh while leaning down to kiss gasping lips. The bumpy hand ran across the leaking member between the trembling thighs, a plea again erupting from Peter. Wade traced down the velvet skin of his testicles and down his perineum, desperate to feel the man’s puckered muscles. The mercenary froze, a smile playing on Peter’s soft lips.

“Petey..?” Wade said as the warm liquid touched his fingers.

“Yes?” Peter cooed, nearly begging.

“Were you…”

“I missed you.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

      The kiss quickly lost to passion and desire. Peter’s head leaned back against the couch cushion as textured thick fingers pushed into his slick hole. Before the phone call to Wade, he had been in bed trying to sleep. When it hadn’t come, he decided he needed to cum. Instantly the man lubed his cock and ass to pleasure himself which was going well until he started imagining Wade. The thought of Wade was always so strong and all-consuming, the man found himself wanting more even as the two years had drug by painfully without him. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t gotten off to Wade numerous times. The feeling of the man's fingers was satisfying that two year want, not fully but enough to render him thoughtless. “Wade…” He breathed out his words in a desperate attempt to get the man to do more.

“What is it baby boy?” an intentional kiss planted to Peter’s neck, three fingers buried inside him rubbing his prostate.

“Ahhh- want you…”

“Tell me what you want me to do?” The voice vibrated deep within Peter, the fingers petting, the kisses turning to bites.

“W-Wade! Ah-I want you to fuck me!” The hazel eyes looked up through messy umber locks accented by bright flush cheeks. His own hands were gently lost in the locks. Wade couldn’t get over how everything about this man screamed “Fuck me, Wade Wilson”. He held onto this moment for a while longer, this was what he wanted to remember always. How much Peter loved him and wanted him. Their lips met again in a hot need to taste and feel, the leverage allowing Wade to rip his own pants off the rest of the way. Peter nearly sobbed into the kiss, his tongue meeting Wade’s before the both closed their mouths and sliding them together lingeringly. The sudden pressure against Peter’s slick throbbing hole brought another moan and sob sound into the kiss. “W-Wade…” He whispered to the man.  
Wade placed gentle kisses to trembling lips his body craving more. Peter lifted his hips a bit to push throbbing hold onto Wade’s teasing member. A unison groan filled the room as the mercenary’s cock head was swallowed into the pleading tightness. The hero knew this was going to be a stretch he hadn't felt in 804 days, but his body throbbed like it remembered as his inner walls were aching for more from Wade. They both began to press towards each other; Wade’s hands on Peter’s hips while his arms rested on the thighs over his own hips and Peter gripped at Wade’s outer thighs. Carnal thursts started once he was seated fully in Peter’s yearning body. The waves of a promising orgasm started crashing between both of them instantly forcing their movements to roughen and speed up. Peter’s prostate was rammed constantly, causing Wade’s cock to be squeezed tightly with every rub of the sweet spot. The mercenary reached down to pull the hero up, his chest flush with his. Peter wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, marred hands holding his hips in place as they moved with each other. Another wanting and loving kiss broke out between them, their tongues tasting any change from time lost. They both grew closer; Wade moved his hand down between them to start fisting Peter’s leaking neglected member at the same pace they were thrusting. A rushing orgasm was about to break the dam, their bodies hot, sweaty, and pleasured. One last thrust bursting the flood gate forcing a slew of moans, groans, and obscenities. The last coherent thoughts and exclamations,

“ahhh, fuck! Baby Boy!”

“Deadpool!!” A red spandex clad finger pointing towards the man.

“…huh?”

“What are you doing?” Spider-Man motioned around them, the rooftop was littered with webbed men and one of them currently had a knife in Deadpool’s chest, trying to dislodge it from his ribs. The red and black masked face just peered down at the man anxiously backing up once he noticed the knife finally and pulled it out. He tossed the knife back at the man now running, it hugged him in the thigh.

“Are you real?”

“Yeah? Wade, are you okay?”

“I just had a day dream… I was worried you were a hallucination.”

“Do you get those a lot?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine.”

Peter quickly walked over to Wade and allowed Spider-Man and Peter to tightly hug Deadpool and Wade, while whispering. “I love you. I’m really here, I promise.”  
A gloved hand gently held onto the red and blue spandex covered back.

 


	18. Tell Me About It

Eyes as rich as chocolate or perfectly aged scotch- like the elegant hand crafted sweet cocoa treats you buy for your sweetheart and the aged malt whiskey you thoughtfully buy for that well versed person in your life- were peering forward as if lost in time and space. 

"Wade..." a gentle voice says to the lost eyes causing them to meet eyes with the owner of the voice. 

"Yeah..."

"I'm here to help. I offered to let one of the many psychologists here to talk to you. You were not on board with that idea, you said you didn't trust them. Can you trust me?"

"Petey..."

"I know. I know you don't want to talk about things."

"I didn't talk to Jean when I played psych patient with her. Pretty sure she tried to 'telepathically hug' me. She looked like she was gonna barf. She didn't even see my face." Wade leaned back in his chair. 

"I've seen your face. Wade, I'm trying to help."

"You know I'm fucked up in the head. Why does this shit matter now?"

"Because it's interrupting how you fight."

"I slip up one time and you worry."

"Wade..." Peter's eyes searched the bare marred face of the man sitting across from him. 

"Hallucinations aren't new."

"But they are worse?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Let's talk about the two years you weren't in New York."

"Again with this? I told you, no. You don't wanna hear the hit numbers and I'm perfectly fine not sharing them."

"Did you see Eleanor?"

The tension in the room thickened as if dangerous amounts of fuel had been thrown onto a fire. 

"How long have you known about Eleanor?"

"A while Wade. I've read all of your files. Answer me."

"Yeah. I did. She's 13..."

"Did something happen?"

"She asked me to take her with me..."

"What did you say?"

"I told her no. When she told me that she wanted to have family around her that could never die... I told her how I kill lots of people, I went into great detail too. Gave her the total number, gave her graphic details."

"Wade, why?" Peter tried to contain his shock. 

"So she would be scared of me. Her face... I will never forget her face. Her Aunt and Uncle are taking care of her. She doesn't need me."

"tell me about the Cartel?"

"They are nice. I would have been on their team if not for honey. They don't fuck around, they kill their enemies, they tie up loose ends, plus Mexican food. When i held a gun to the leaders head he offered me his position. I agreed and put a bullet in his brain. They others smiled smugly at the thought of a ruthless killer being their leader and I killed them too. The smiles barely faded. It was poetic really. But I am my own cartel."

"How many people did you kill during the two years?"

"Ahhh. Petey. You keep asking.... fine. Fuck it" the mercenary's shoulders stiffened, his face stern and he barked the numbers, "931 men, 180 women, & 25 children. Oh and I killed the soul of my own daughter."

Peter swallowed hard and stared at the man. His demeanor was threatening and Peter chose to ignore it. He didn't want to believe the man he loved would kill children. The hero knew that it would drive the man into a depression if it were true. He gently asked, "25 children?"

"Well." He started as his stern face faltered into a look of of internal pain before continuing, "I didn't personally kill them and about 70 of the women either. I got to see their father murder them. All because I bust through their door in tactical gear holding assault rifles."

The man gently took off his own square glasses to place them beside him and looked down at his clipboard. The idea of Wade watching families die because he was after the dad was heartbreaking. He realized Wade was counting murders that he didn't even commit into his ridiculously high hit numbers. His hazel eyes shifted the man across from him. He caught a glimpse of guilt and pressed on to change the subject, "What do you see in your hallucinations?"

"You."

The whispered word was like a prayer and plead from the man who's seen the world crumble before him. The pain in Peter's chest was consuming, the professionalism faltering yet again. He whispered back,

"Every time?"

"Yeah. It's like a subconscious."

Marred fingers picked at loose decayed skin on other fingers.

"What was the hallucination yesterday?"

"I thought we were fucking. Then you tell me I'm being stabbed. I mean. I don't quite understand why we're patrolling together again." A blush now on the doctor's face. 

"You know we had sex three days ago, right? For the first time in a long time? We even had sex last night. Then we decided to patrol. I wanted to fight along side you so I could feel close to you again..."

"No... I don't...well. Not exactly..."

"Has your memory been lapsing like this while you were away?" It hurt to think of finally getting Wade back only for him to not fully be with him. But Peter had to be strong. For all the things he had to tell the beautifully broken man and vice versa. But his own troubles could wait. He could wait forever. If it were for Wade. 

"I guess... oh wait. I haven't slept in 8 months. Not since I told-" a wetness glimmered in Wade's eyes. 

"Let's go to my place." Peter stood up quickly and held his hand out to Wade. The man was determined to help his friend and lover to gain a better mentally stable ground. He was determined to help both lovingly and professionally. Those chocolate eyes met hazel eyes. When the skin of their hands touched Wade's whole demeanor softened, allowing the younger man to smile as he lead the sleep deprived man to the streets outside the clinic so they could walk to his apartment.


	19. Please Let Me Finish

Between working on research on his computer and watching Wade sleep, twenty-four hours blurred by. Peter decided to finally lie next to the man he loved and gently trace the scars on his exposed head. He felt a surge of emotions pulse through him with all the things he wanted to say to the mercenary. As if on cue the man stirred, nuzzling into the gentle touches. 

“Hey.” Peter said softly.

“Hey.” Whiskey colored eyes now meeting the loving gaze of the man beside him. The younger man leaned in to place a kiss on his lips which was returned in an equally as gentle manner. Peter was the one to pull away so he could speak again.

“How about you take a shower? Then we can eat some-“ He looked at the clock on his nightstand, -lunch.”

“I’ll take a shower if you’ll join me.” Peter eyed the man who innocently asked for them to shower together. 

“Of course.” 

The mercenary shifted out of the bed and held out his hand for Peter who took it. He then led the man to the bathroom in the hero’s apartment. The large bathroom was an upgrade from both of their previous homes. Once the shower was on, Wade turned to Peter and placed his warm hands on the lean hips. “Lunch involves talking, doesn’t it?”

Slender hands draped around the muscular neck, “Yes.” The gaze between them was warm and affectionate. Peter knew today was about to become a rather emotional rollercoaster for the men so he decided to just relax and surrender completely to this intimate moment with Wade.

The shower wall was ice cold against his back, but the lips on his neck and the hard body pressed against his body were perfectly warm. A soft desire riddled moan escaped Peter’s lips as he arches his back to press his aching erection against Wade who whispered in a heated breath on reddened ears, “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

“I could say the same, Wade.”

Peter’s body was pushed up the wall so that his legs were wrapped around strong hips. Lubed fingers were again pumping into his desperately throbbing rim.

“Petey..” Wade started breathily but finished in a sensual tone, “I love you.”

The returned ‘I love you’ was soft but followed with a groan as the thick swollen cock inched slowly inside of him. The steam of the shower wafting against lustfully flushed cheeks as Peter clung tightly to his lover. The ministrations from the older man were slow until he was completely buried within the slick cavity of his lover who he had pinned to the wall. Their heavy breaths forced the steam to swirl away from their intimate space. Wade leaned in to press needy kisses to slack lips, pleased to find his kisses reciprocated made him start to roll his hips. Moans flooded the now passionate kisses as the rolling continued. It didn’t take long for the rolling to shift to slow deep thrusts. Peter was left a gasping pleading mess while his body jolted from each deep penetration. All the pleading going to Wade’s head, he let out a low guttural sound as his hips picked up a desperate quicker pace. Peter’s pleads turned into prayers and praises all to the godlike man taking control of his willing body. “Yes! Fuck! Wade I’m-I’m so close!”

“Cum for me baby boy. I want to feel you cum.” The guttural voice again forcing fire to burn through Peter as the release of his orgasm grew closer. He felt a warm calloused hand start stroking his leaking cock and the end erupted in a euphoric blaze pulling the same end from Wade quickly after.

 

 

 

 

Two sandwiches for Wade would normally seem inadequate but Peter knew the man was nervous. “I’ll just start, Wade.”

The man sat still and nodded.

“I’ve been focusing the past year formulating a medicine. It’s one that could force cells to stop producing sick cells into the body to allow the body a chance to fight off the sick cells instead of attacking itself.”

“You formulated a cure for cancer?” Wade almost sounded mocking.

“So, to speak. I ran two tests on willing subjects and they both worked.” Peter stared down at his empty plate to avoid the heated gaze from whiskey eyes.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I wanted to offer you the option to end your immortality. I wanted you to know it’s available before I told you the rest of what needs to be said.”

“I don’t want-“

“Wade, don’t make your decision until you hear what I have to say.” Peter finally looked up. His eyes were glittering with thick tears. 

“You know how I got my powers, right?”

“You were bit by a spider at Oscorp.”

“A radioactive spider.”

“Yeah..” Wade swallowed thickly not liking where this conversation was going already.

“The spider venom simply mutated my human cells into new 'non-existent in any other human' cells. Thus making me an environmental mutant not a natural mutant. You are the same…” Peter stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, “The radioactivity that allowed the venom to not kill me was able to attach to my cells because like you my natural high stress induced powers would have been a healing factor. In fact it would allow me to outlive most humans but not forever like you. I could live to be 250 years old and not age as fast. We could have lived together for so long. I surely could have found a way to live even longer. But..” 

Wade tensed at the ‘but’, his breathing hitched and he searched the face that was looking to the wall behind him.

“Venom must have acquired my blood during the first time I was held captive. Bruce and I tested the Spider Venom drug further, we discovered it contained traces of my blood. Of course we thought this weird so we started running more extensive tests to find additional radioactivity and numerous other things. Bruce suggested we test my blood. Which is how we found out all these amazing facts of how I could live longer than most. Bruce then told me that these cells were actually attacking my body because of the variable in the two rounds of the drug forced in my body. With my healing factor it wasn’t killing me, Bruce assured me it would be alright. I had to research it myself of course. The cells are actually forming more rapidly than my healing factor can handle. I think Bruce didn't want me to worry. Data doesn't lie though... So, the truth is that my healing factor is delaying the inevitable truth.”

There was a long silence in which both men absorbed the information. Wade felt painful tears begging to be released. Peter was already letting his own tears flow freely.

“I’m going to die before I turn 30.” 

Tears were finally allowed to fall down marred cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not science. I can pretend and sound like it.  
> I may post 2-4 more chapters to tie up this story. I wanted to allow this story to flow to a good finish.


	20. What's the Plan?

 There were plenty of times Wade Wilson had felt vulnerable and helpless. He could go into gory and juicy details about all of them. The one that he would not be able to recount without bursting into pitiful tears was the time Peter Parker told him he was going to die in the next two years. No, that wasn’t one he would be able to tell you. The silence after the words were in the air was bitter, thick, and seemingly everlasting. Thoughts and emotions swelling in the form of painful tears and quivering rage. Rage directed at the people he’d long murdered for the man sitting in front of him, at the false promise Lady Death had given him, at the false happiness he had felt when reunited with Peter, at the inability to protect the most precious hero the world deserved. A loud crack pulled him from the spiraling storm of anger within him, calling his eyes to look at the table in front of him. The empty plate and table had broken under his tensed hands. He raised his eyes to look at the man across from him who had his face covered with his thin pale fingers. Wade assumed the age on the man’s face had come from just that, age. Upon closer inspection he saw that stress and sadness was the leading culprit.

“Why didn’t you tell me the moment you found out?” The anger still present in the desperate words.

“You disappeared of the face of the fucking Earth!” Slender hands clenched the messy umber locks.

The heavy breathing coming from the man was weighed down by sadness. “Peter… I lost two years with you to save you. Because Spider-Man protects everyone and yet no one protects him or Peter Parker! I wanted to be your hero and in the end I still fucking screwed up. God damnit!” This time Wade stood up and walked from the table into the open living room viciously rubbing his hand over his head.

“Wade…” Peter called out the man tail spinning into a panic.

“This can’t… This can’t…”  
**WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!**  
Take the medicine he’s offering! I think he’s proposing assisted suicide!  
“I don’t care! Shut up!”  
**Whoa, whoa buddy. You’re talking to yourself in front of the psychologist. You should probably skidaddle.**  
“NO! I’m not leaving. Just shut up.”  
**You want to watch him die? You want to put him out of his misery?**  
“SHUT UP!!” This time the hands on his head were clawing viciously instead of rubbing.

“Wade!” Peter was standing now, desperate to get his attention. When heavy knees hit the floor, the hero was quick to kneel beside him and grab his wrists to stop the self-mutilation. “Wade…Wade!” A new wave of sobs erupted from the man crumbling to the floor. Peter moved both of their bodies to lie on their sides together in a tangled mess on the floor. Soothing hands traced the healing claw marks on the marred scalp as the older man wrapped shaking muscled arms around the middle of Peter to bury his wet face into the softness of his shirt. The young hero felt his own choked and forced down sobs break into a hot wet mess on his face; his arms wrapping protectively around the head of the man sobbing in his chest. Moment passed, turning into long minutes while they lie on the floor drunk on the comfort from one another.

“I love you, Wade.” Finally broke the silence.

“I love you, Peter.”

“Will you please stay with me?” The question was faint and pitiful. Peter felt the arms tighten around his waist. He heard the fierce promise of “forever” mumbled into his shirt. Wade pulled back and looked into the hazel eyes peering down at him. “Do you have a plan?”

Peter gently smiled and replied, “If you accept my offer.”

“I will do whatever you want. Tell me the plan.”

Peter took a deep breath in. “I don’t know when my body will actually give out. The treatment I made for you would be slow so that in two years… our bodies will match in deterioration. You… will more than likely feel pain.”

“I accept, on one condition.”

A smile curling on pale soft lips, “What’s the condition?”

“The next two years are going to be the best we’ve ever had.” Laughter erupted between them.

 

 

 

 

**Day 4/730**

“Why are we here?” Spider-Man looked over his shoulder to Deadpool. The red and black masked man onlyl lifted a hand and pointed upward. Peter allowed his eyes to follow the direction and he looked up through the cloth of his own mask. The bright white twinkles in the deep black sky were breathtaking. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and a hot breath whispered against his ear. “Take your mask off, baby boy.”

Peter obliged, the mask coming off to reveal messy hair. The warm breath on his ear this time was accompanied by bare lips. “Don’t look away from the stars, okay?” Peter nodded as the warmth left his body. The young hero smiled brightly as he scanned the beautifully visible night sky. New York was so littered with lights that he could never see the stars like this. He was so happy that Wade had brought him to Pennsylvania on a ‘mission of dire importance’. _Wade,_ Peter thought as he could hear the man shuffling around the grassy ground below him.

“Peter?” Wade asked quietly from the space in front of Peter. Hazel eyes shifted downward to meet the passionate whiskey eyes staring up at him from a kneeled position. “Will you marry me? Like…Tomorrow?” Wade held out small red box that he flipped open. The ring inside was bumpy and looked handcrafted. Peter’s mouth slacked and he met the whiskey eyes again. “Wade.” He said softly and nodded quickly while tears brimmed his eyes. Wade grinned brightly and stood up to grab the spandex clothed hands in his bare hands. “I kept the bullet I pulled out of my shoulder from the first time I literally took a bullet for you. Something made me keep it, I always assumed it was because I’m a horrible sex freak. But… I know now. I made this myself from that bullet. I know you don’t like guns but-“ Peter quickly jumped forward and placed passionate kisses on Wade’s lips to shut him up. Gentle hands and heavy kisses were shared between the men for several somber moments.

“You are my hero.” Peter softly said as he smiled against Wade’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

**Day 5/730**

“I can’t believe you guys just up and got married!” Clint said excitedly as he gripped Wade’s shoulders.

“Shotgun weddings never go out of style!” Wade exclaimed as he pulled Peter closer to him and rubbed the younger man's belly. Forcing the embarrassed man to laugh and shake his head at his –omg!- husband.

“You guys all give me shit for being Canadian, but who’s laughing now? Dudes can marry up each other here no problemo. Your move Trump. Amirite?!” The group around Wade groaned and laughed.

“Wade.” Peter said softly as he leaned towards the man. “Can we go?”

“Does my baby boy need some hubby lovin’?” Wade purred, a nod answered him. He quickly scooped up the man bridal style and boomed to everyone. “Later super fuckers. I’ve got babies to make with my hot Spider-Husband!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Day 14/730**

The red swirling around the pale yellow within the bowl made vertigo hit him hard. He had some strange symptoms like this occasionally but this time it hurt. Peter quickly flushed the now mostly pink water and shoved his flaccid cock back in his pants before zipping up to leave. The pain in his stomach and the world shifting sensations before his eyes forced him to slow down after opening the door.

“I have to go to work.” Groaned the younger man as he leaned against the door to the bathroom.

“you look sick… I don’t think you should.”

“Don’t use your husband voice with me.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Wilson.” Wade smiled as he stood beside his husband.

“Shit, I forgot to change my name at work. Wade, I really have to go.”

“Promise not to push yourself?"

"I promise, love." Peter leaned in to kiss the love of his life despite the concern emanating from those dark brown eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not not cry while writing this.  
> :\


	21. Selfless Dad

**Day 15/730**

 

Bruce Banner, the gentle man who was helping Peter Parker with the research of his own body was poured over the clipboard in his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me about the blood right when it happened?”

“I couldn’t let my students down, Bruce.”

“You’re kidneys aren’t doing so well. You’re healing well enough though.”

“I wish you’d told me the truth, Bruce.” Peter stated coldly as he sat in the chair of the darkened office.

“I wanted to search ways to help you before I broke such heavy news.” The older man admitted softly. “Is that what drove you to get married so quickly?”

“It’s part of the why. Wade wants our remaining time together to be-“ He choked on the tears and looked down. His fingers were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
Bruce nodded solemnly as he watched the brilliant man before him mourn the life he wasn’t going to have.

“Has Wade started your treatment?”

“Not yet. He’s holding out hope. I wanted to spread out the treatment, he wants to wait. When the time comes he wants all of it at once…”

“That is reckless, the pain alone… He sure loves you…” Bruce finished before the subject went emotional again.

“I wish I could share his hope.” 

“You’ve got two people holding hope for you, Peter.” 

They met and held each others gaze for a long moment. The younger of the two nodded finally and gave a forced smile before standing up and walking to the door. He stilled with his hand on the door, “You’ve been like a father to me, Bruce…. Thank you. For everything.” With that he left.

 

 

 

 

  
**Day 35/730**

  
Peter dug his hands into the messy sheets on the bed and arched his back. Wade’s hips met his repeatedly in a quick desperate pace. The tight grip of marred hands on his hips was comforting as his body shifted under the lust driven ministrations. Wade could feel Peter tensing beneath him and then letting go again. He knew his husband was close but still slowed to a gentle rocking before pulling out of the aching rim. “W-Wade?” Peter turned his head to look at him.

“Lay on your back baby boy.”

With Peter now lying on his back he could look up at the perfectly sculpted man kneeled beside him. Wade reached his hand out to stroke the smooth skin of the quickly rising and falling stomach. He watched the skin form into goose flesh at his gentle touches. The flushed skin tasted as good as it looked when he leaned down and kissed the skin his hands had just touched. A soft moan escaped Peter’s lips driving Wade to kiss up the ribcage to the sternum and up to the collarbone. He then sucked gently on it before kissing it again. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Wade whispered into the wet skin.  
A bright blush ran over Peter’s face and neck as he felt the man shift to be between his legs again. Wade lifted the firm legs to let them rest over his thighs. “I’m going to remind you every single day. I’m the luckiest man to be your husband.” Three years ago, such words would have made Wade gag. But right now in their ethereal life they were choosing to create the words weren’t as sticky sweet as they should be.

“I’m lucky to have such a heroic husband like you, Wade. You are everything I’ve ever wanted.” Their throats both constricting as they held back tears. Wade leaned up to press their lips together in a sweet passionate kisses. His body instantly searching for the connection they both needed. His calloused hands guiding his still slick cock into the begging orifice of the body beneath him. A break in their heated kiss allowed sated moans and gasps to pass between their lips; while Peter arched his back, pressing onto the hips meeting his own. Wade made a quick thrust to appease the begging hips. The couple moved their hips in a slow deep rhythm, each movement intentional and loving. Hazel eyes gazed up into the face that had seen far too much horror in the world but could still look at Peter with such awe and devotion. Thick burning tears blurred the image of the beautiful man above him. Wade moved his hands to gently stroke sweaty locks and sticky ribcage. This wasn’t the first time their lovemaking turned into something more soul satisfying passionate. Wade pressed gentle kisses to the tear stained temples and moved his hips in a rolling thrust to gain moans instead of cries from the man. “I love you baby boy. I’ve got you.” He whispered and let out a low moan after. His body was begging for his release. Peter let his head relax as moans started erupting from his throat. Wade picked up the pace, his thrusts still deep and pleading. Their orgasms were matching, blinding them and binding them.

 

 

 

 

  
**Day 53/730**

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your wedding, guys.” The drop-dead-gorgeous blond smiled brightly at both of the men. She wrapped her arms around Wade’s bicep. “You know how it is, Dad” 

“Yeah, I know what faking birth certificates, lying to the government, joining the military underage, and blowing shit up is like.” The pair laughed at their absurdness before looking back to Peter who was silent.

“Petey, I heavily talked Ellie here out of it. She’s in the NY military academy hoping to join the Marine Corps immediately after. Little miss over achiever.”

“I’m bored outside of training.”

“Wow, you two are so much alike…” Peter watched them banter, Ellie walked over to Peter and wrapped her arms around him. Her voice was so quiet he thought he’d mistaken it for background noise.

“I’m going to come spend two weeks with you starting this weekend. Dad begged me not to tell you. Peter, I want you to plan the two weeks. Plan everything you’d want to do with your teenage daughter.” She pulled away and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Ellie then turned to her dad and went to blow a high kick which he blocked. 

“Don’t get cheeky with your old man. Come on, let’s get you home. Petey, you want to come?” Peter shook his head and smiled to Ellie, “Hope to see you again soon Ellie.” The blonde winked and allowed her dad to wrestle her out of the apartment.

Peter rushed to his computer and started looking up things to do that teenagers would enjoy. The tears running down his face that he’d fought off while Eleanor held him. He knew what she was doing. She knew he didn’t have children, wouldn’t have children, and couldn’t have children. Though Wade wouldn’t bring up the subject, he knew. Talking about Ellie would bring this sadness and almost envious look to his eyes. As Wade walked Ellie to the taxi his mind wondered to his plans. He told Ellie how he wanted to give Peter children. After that simple admission, she planned the whole thing. Because to be honest, seeing her dad so enamored by such a selfless man left a terrible pit in her stomach. His demise and love for Wade prevented him from having something he actually wanted but had given up on. Ellie was so happy when her dad contacted her and apologized her everything he'd ever said and done. Wade then gave her a proposition. He wanted her to help him make the two years amazing for his husband. She agreed. 

 

 

 

  
**Day 62/730**

 

“I didn’t know the New York could look like this!” Ellie was nearly shrieking while she was standing on the rooftop both men adored. 

“It’s definitely a different view than you’ll find anywhere else.” Wade said quietly as he watched his daughter look around in the small remainder of her childlike wonder.

“I love a view where you can see people getting it on in alleyways.” She said, truly bemused. Peter ran up to her and covered her eyes. “Don’t look!” They both laughed as she allowed him to pull her back and into a hug.

“Thank you for coming to spend time with us, Ellie.” Peter said softly to her. The teen squeezed him tightly.

“Thank you for loving my dad. Actually, you’re my dad too now. Because anyone who make my dad this happy and adore him this much as every ounce of my respect.”

Both men beamed at the brutally honest teenager. 

“Let’s get home. I’ve got butt loads of food to cook.” Wade finally said and took Peter’s hand, while Ellie held Peter’s other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	22. Will This Be the Last?

**Day 100/730**

 

The silence in the air was deafening in the wide office. The walls were covered with anatomical posters. Peter knew one of them was his. Bruce had spent more than one sleepless night pouring over data, xrays, EEG data, blood samples, and other research to find a way to help Peter. “What do you think?”

“I really don’t want to do that. Wade wouldn’t like it for one.”

“Well, the data I took during that week compared to now are astounding.”

“My body was over working because of the drug. It was horrible. Isn’t that why I’m where I am now.”

“Well, when your body is in stress the healing factor seems to force the cells that are sick to sacrifice so to speak themselves to the healing factor. It actually allows your cells to heal. Maybe we could modify it further so actually kill off the sick cells altogether.”

“You mean experiment on myself.”

“Well… I hate to put it so bluntly but… If you’re going to die soon, why not go out fighting?”

“What if I can’t modify it in time? What if I waste all my time being selfish and not enjoying the remainder of my life with my husband? Or my daughter?”

“Let me take over. You can help or check over it. I want to do this for you. I’m sorry Peter. But I refuse to accept this as the end.”

 

Peter sighed and leaned forward. His gaze on Bruce’s emotional expression telling the depth of the subject on his heart. Peter nodded, “Thank you Bruce. Let me know what I can do to help.”

 

 

 

**Day 256/730**

  
Wade immediately noticed how over the past two months Peter’s already slender figure was now extremely thin. His eyes had darkened and his skin was paler. He waited as long as he possibly could before speaking up.

“The treatment is too hard on your body, baby boy.”

Peter looked up from the untouched food, “I know…”

“Is it still… making you high?”

“It’s making me not feel the pain while I’m being pumped with drugs my body doesn’t want.” Peter tried to smile at his husband.

“Peter… I don’t like this.” Wade swallowed thickly. His eyes wet with tears begging to fall.

“I don’t either, love. Do you want me to quit the treatment? I can. It would take time to feel better again.”

“Please…” Wade lowered his head, the tears dripping onto his lap. He felt thin fingers touch his face, wiping the tears away. “Anything for you, Wade.”

 

 

 

 

**Day 344/730**

 

“The tests are coming out with strange results. Not a bad strange though.”

Wade was gingerly holding Peter’s hand. He was thankful that his husband was nearly back to his normal weight, color, and glow.

“So, what does that mean, Dr. Smashy?”

“Well, the drug seemed to allow 75% of the sick cells to heal. So, the cells aren’t producing more than the healing factor can handle….”

“There’s a butt in there.” Wade snapped. 

“But. The healing factor seemed to work exceedingly well enough to not only kill sick cells but also mutated cells.”

“My powers?” Peter perked up with concern.

“That’s why I said strange. It doesn’t make sense. There’s enough of both to just start reproducing again. Maybe another round would demolish the sick cells completely.”

“But then I would lose my powers.”

“Yes…”

“I took three months of not patrolling and trying to fight this for you to tell me I may not even have my powers?” Peter was shaking, his grip on Wade’s hand tightened.

“Peter, I know… That isn’t something any hero wants to hear.”

“Petey…”

“So, I either live one more year, or only until I’m 90 and be powerless?”

“You still have a healing factor. That’s a natural mutation. Peter, we can’t have it all.”

Peter stood up and shook, “I’ve given my teenage and adult life to this fucking city for it just laugh in my face. I got Wade out of the whole thing, why can’t I selfishly want it all with him. I don’t want to leave him.” The tears that were falling were the most heartbreaking image the two older men had ever seen. Wade quickly stood up.

“You knew the day you met me, that you would have to leave me at some point. We’ve spent nearly a decade fighting that. When it’s finally here staring us in the face… We decided to enjoy the time together instead of fighting it. Peter, I would give anything to spend the rest of our lives together then cuddle up and die together cause let’s face it, the author is a Notebook loving romance whore.”

“I want you to remember me as Peter Parker who was Spider-Man and eventually became Peter Wilson. Not watch me age and be average. I wouldn’t be happy if you saw anything other than me as both people.”

“You will always be Spider-Man. Even in death, baby boy.”

“I can’t take any more drugs, Bruce. My psyche can’t take it.”

“We will do whatever you want, Peter.”

 

 

 

**Day 499/730**

 

“I would have preferred taking you to Moscow for your birthday. But uhhh, whatever the hell Putin is shoving up Trump’s ass must be government level kinkier than anything I’m even aware of. My passport still reads Canadian and I’m officially unwelcome in the motherland.”

“I thought we agreed on no politics talk. I don’t want to think about New York’s biggest mistake.”

“When you’re right you’re right. What do you think of Linköping?”

“It’s as beautiful as Stockholm and Gothenburg. I would love to go to London…”

“Well, we could. I mean, if you want them Brits to hate you for bringing a French Canadian hunchback into their Euro hating space.”

Peter laughed and gently shoved Wade. “They wouldn’t know you’re Canadian- no I take that back.”

“Let’s just enjoy Sweden. The country that knows what’s up.”

The couple entwined fingers and made their way through the autumn air. Something about the air here tasted freer than any American air Peter had ever breathed. He was so glad Wade was making him travel out of country. The only reason they managed to during the weird power throw down between the US and the world was because Tony Stark personally knew D.Trump. The married couple made sure to get a lot of gifts for Ellie while in Sweden. Her fifteenth birthday was soon.

 

 

 

**Day 600/730**

 

“You guys are the best! I’m the luckiest girl to have such amazing dads!” Ellie was squealing as she hugged the couple.

“Anything for my beautiful rebel.” Wade smiled down at his excited daughter before she focused a long hug on Peter.

“I love you, dad.” She whispered to Peter. Who hugged her back equally as tight and long.

“I love you, Ellie.” He let a few tears fall on to her shoulder. He hoped he would see her again. The two year mark was hurtling towards them. He couldn’t stop it,even though he wanted to.

 

 

  
**Day 681/730**

The bedroom was like the arctic, chilling his skin, blood, and bones. He had woken up to bony fingers on his lips. When he opened his eyes and was met by piercing white eyes he couldn’t help the smile. 

“I was wondering when you would come.”  
_I was too, my love._  
“Wade isn’t very happy with you.” Peter reached up to grip her hard hand.  
_I didn’t promise him forever. I promised him a long time. Two solid years is longer than my eternal mercenary is used to._  
“I don’t want to leave him…”  
_You don’t have to sweet, Peter Parker-Wilson_  
“Can we stay with you?”  
_Do you know what today is?_  
“Yes.”  
_I am going to enjoy our time together for the next 49 worldly days. You are the most beautiful light in all the world, Peter Parker. In 49 days, the world will weep_.

Peter watched her beautiful features shift from skin to bone and back again before fading into the blur of his tears that fell down his cheeks. Wade shifted and wrapped his arm around Peter. “What’s wrong Peter?” Wade whispered.

“Nothing is wrong, love.” 

Wade watched him, his eyes were misty and filled with tears. The cold in the room was familiar, forcing him to lean forward and placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. He smelled the somber ash on his pale skin. “So, she finally shows...”

The younger man quickly buried his head into Wade’s neck. The couple held onto each other tightly. “Bruce didn’t buy us any time did he?” Silence answered the lingering question. Wade looked at the clock, 1-1-18 1:11AM.

 

 


	23. Our Time, Our Love, the Spider & the Pool

**Day 700/730**

“Ellie has a date tonight.” Peter looked up from his phone to meet wide chocolate eyes.

“Uhhh, no.”

“You want to follow them?” Peter’s smile was bright and playful.

“You read my mind!” They raced off to the bedroom to pull on the suits they barely wore anymore. Peter had tested out his powers earlier in the week with Wade though, he wanted to know how they stacked up.

The fact that they were stronger than they had ever been, told him the mutated cells had all come back and in ever larger proportion, which could only mean sick cells had done the same and that realization hurt. Even Wade frowned, because despite his lack of school, he wasn’t stupid. Wade was determined to let Spider-Man go out on his terms. If he wanted to chase off petty criminals, follow their daughter on dates, have alley sex as their alternate identies then he would do all of those things with him. 

Spider-Man stood in the window and watched Wade load up his hand guns and knives, wondering if this would be the last time he’d see him do such a beautiful thing. Deadpool jumped up and stepped on the window ledge, looking at the masked face of his husband. “I love you, Pool.” 

“I love you, Spidey.” And they were off.

They landed on a rooftop close to the theater Ellie had said her date would be at. Deadpool pulled out a handheld scope and watched her through it. She was standing talking to a rather beautiful brunette with large doe eyes and a perfectly curvy body. When he saw his precious daughter step forward and place a kiss on the brunettes lips his reaction was far worse than Spidey’s who just laughed.

“You knew?!”

“Well, yeah. She tells me everything.”

“That little thing she’s with is like… A female version of you!”

Peter blushed under the mask. “That would make it your fault! That girl is just like you.”

“I’m honestly not surprised. Just wasn’t expecting to see her be so bold in public. I’m so proud.” 

Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. “She’s going to be an amazing woman. She will be noble, proud, and insane but genuine. Just like her amazing father.”

“We wouldn’t be those things without Spider-Man and Peter Parker.”

“I wish Aunt May could have met Ellie. She always wanted a grandchild.” Peter said softly before pulling up his mask to wipe away tears and looking at Deadpool.

The man also pulled up his mask and captured Peter’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

 

 

 

  
**Day 715/730**

“Why can’t Wade see you?” Peter said softly while watching her white eyes.  
_Wade isn’t approaching his end._  
“He wants to take the medicine I made for him.”  
_Yes, and I will see Wade Wilson then. But I’m here for you, my love._  
“I really want to stay with him forever… I hope you’ll let us stay with you.”  
The creature smiled as she watched the pleading features of the man. _Things don’t always go the way humans want._  
“I know…”  
_I will see you again in 365 hours, my love._ She smiled one last time before fading into the sheets. Peter heard the water shut off in the bathroom. When Wade stepped out his face contorted into a knowing grimace. “What did the broad want?”

“Just came to comfort me.”

“Did you ask why I can’t see her?” Wade was looking down at his arms as he gently dried his marred skin.

“Yes. She was pretty vague.”

“As usual.”

“You don’t have to take the drugs. I don’t think you want to…So does she.”

Wade froze and looked over at Peter’s wet cheeks. He climbed into the bed even though his body was still wet. “I will. There’s no way I can be without you.”

“But Ellie…”

“We talked last night… I-I did some things you won’t approve of.”

“What??” Peter sat up, studying the chocolate eyes filled with guilt.

“She inherited a lot of things last night.”

“Wade…”

“I gave her everything Deadpool. She was so happy despite her sadness. She really wants to carry on for me. Shortly after her birthday she discovered some things. She didn't want you to worry so she... only told me. She doesnt want you to know... but... At the Academy one of the sexist boys she is in class with full on tried to gut her because she's ya know... a loud mouth like her old man. He was suspended and may be a eunuch now. Anyway. She said she ran to the bathroom to try and stitch herself up but once she got in the bathroom there was only blood on her uniform, no wound. I’m not happy that she has the healing factor. She said she never had any signs before. But, the stress of being stabbed must have made it appear. She won’t age past fifteen now though. I dunno. I’m mixed on feelings here. But if anyone could use Deadpool it’s her.”

The younger man hugged his much older husband and kissed his neck. Though this was terrible, maybe it wasn’t too bad. Ellie wouldn’t go into it angry, bitter, and hell bent. 

“Ellie will be Lady Deadpool. Proper and dangerous.” Peter said with such honesty that Wade could only smile. He softly responded, “Everything I ever wanted and more.”

 

 

 

 

  
**Day 729/730**

  
Peter woke up on fire. He rasped out a faint groan, trying to reach out for Wade next to him. Before he could, Lady Death was standing next to Wade and gently touched his shoulders. _Wake up, Wade Wilson._ She spoke in a manner Peter never heard. Wade jolted up rasping louder than Peter. His eyes wildly gazing at the lightening eyes and wavy hair that was its own creature flowing down her back. He quickly turned to Peter and grabbed his hand. “Peter! What’s happening?”  
Peter clenched his eyes and groaned again. The creature was now on his side of the bed. _Peter Parker’s light is fading._

Wade growled and scooped the tensed body into his arms. He grabbed the phone off his nightstand. The bright screen flashed 11:58 PM. He pressed the name he wanted once he got to his contacts. It only rang twice before a groggy voice answered. “Wade.”

“Bruce. It’s time.”

“I’ll grab everything and be there shortly.” The click was muted by the sound of pained groans. 

“Hey, baby boy. Can you talk at all?” Wade tried to calmly coo.

Tears were gently rolling down Peter’s cheeks as he swallowed hard, “Wade.” He managed to finally get out. 

“Do you remember the guy who was trying to sell us cookies in Stockholm? He tried to convince us they were just oatmeal?” Wade decided to go for funny.

“I grabbed one and went to offer it to his daughter. He quickly snatched it and left. Oooh, remember that night? I rented the entire ice bar and we had sex in the booth while the bartender tried to avoid looking at us?”

Peter smiled faintly, he managed to grasp onto Wade’s bare shoulder finally. He could feel bony fingers on his back and eventually cold clothes against his back as well. The smell of ash was heavy in his overworked lungs. 

“The apple pie you made last night was the best I ever tasted.” Wade leaned down to kiss Peter’s sweaty forehead. 

Bruce was there in no time, carrying a bag of equipment. “Shit. He’s already burning up…” He said after touching Peter’s neck to check his pulse. 

“Wade. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’ve been tortured before, Brucy.”

“This is going to tear your cells apart, you won’t be able to breath, you will literally suffocate. Then as you manage to catch a breath the cancerous cells with start exploding because the healing factor won’t be containing them anymore. You’ll feel just like Peter is feeling. You will more than likely have an aneurysm form and burst in your brain.”

“Good.”

Bruce helped the two men lie down. “I used to oppose assisted suicide.” He prepped the arm Wade wasn’t letting Peter lay on. The couple looked into each other’s eyes. Hazel eyes misty and filled with tears and chocolate eyes tenderly keeping the gaze. 

“We change our ideals for those we love.” Wade said softly, more to Peter than to Bruce.

“I love you, Peter Parker Wilson.”

Peter worked harder than before to speak, “I love you, Wade Wilson.”

Bruce placed the line in Wade’s arm and hooked a bag to a hook he had brought. He watched the men holding each other. He swore he could see a woman’s shadow over them. He continued his professional aura. He allowed the iv to pump saline through the tubing and veins for a moment.

Wade leaned forward rubbed their noses together. 

“Okay… Wade. I’m going to start the injections.”

Wade looked at Lady Death gently touching Peter’s arm. Her smile was bright.  
_Peter Parker the brightest light in all the world. You lived a lifetime with Wade Wilson. Even became Peter Wilson. You hold no regrets. Which is the best strength. I wait for you both to let go_.

The former mercenary looked back into Peter’s twinkling eyes. “I’m ready.” Bruce didn’t hesitate as he pushed the syringe into the connector of the iv. The light pink fluid ran through the tubing and into the needle within Wade’s arms.

“How can you say, I go about things the wrong way. I am human and I need to be loved. Just like everybody else does.” Wade gently sang to Peter, who hoarsely replied.

“There’s a club if you’d like to go, you could meet somebody who really loves you.

Wade closed the gap between them, their lips meeting loosely but loving nonetheless. A sincere moment passed between the married couple before they slacked at the same time. Dutifully and lovingly the dark creature cradling the relaxed body of the smaller man gently stroked his face. She pulled the strong jaw towards her to capture his gaze and with a bony smile she leaned down to kiss his lips. Wade barely saw her ministrations before his eyes clenched shut. The fire now shooting through his body was far worse than any pain he’s ever experienced. The jolly green giant hasn't lied. This was hell. To know Peter felt the same only pushed him through fire. He let out a scream that resembled a dying dog’s final pained cry. The sound was cut off from lack of oxygen instantly. Wade opened his eyes and strained his neck, his body naturally trying to breathe. He looked at Peter’s beautifully relaxed face one last time. He knew the light was gone. He knew he’d let go. He saw the elegant woman watching him with those piercing eyes. Her features flashed from skin to bone before she tilted her head.  
_Do I finally get to keep you, Wade Wilson?_  
_Only if you keep Peter too._  
_As you wish, my love_  
The blackness now consuming Wade’s eyes was terrfying the man to a shivering mess on the sheets. His brain felt like it was melting into a gushing lava stream. His thoughts rapidly faded. His body gave up on fighting the need for air and allowed his frightened mind to succumbing to the blackness one imagines when thinking of death itself. Bruce Banner, who has seen many terrible things, watched in shock as the natural born fighter stilled and blood ran from his mouth, nose, and ears. The man could only continue to watch as he let the rest of the fluid push through the lifeless body before he could rip the IV out. Blood fell from the wound only slightly before drilling, signifying his heart had stopped completely. Bruce leaned forward, placed a scalpel to the puncture wound to widen the cut before sitting and watching the wound again. It didn’t heal. After five minutes, it still didn’t heal. Thirty minutes went by in silence without any signs of healing. The scientist leaned back and sighed. The mercenary, who always returned to life, was truly dead. The older man pulled out his phone to call the tower. Today was definitely a sad day for the world.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, Spidey. You come around here often?”

“Well, I enjoy this part of town. Why?”

“I was just seeing if you’d talk to me. You always have your headphones in like you’re avoiding me.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Nope not anymore!” Deadpool plopped down next to Spider-Man, snatched one of the headphones from under the red rolled up mask and held it to his own masked ear. 

“The Smiths huh? You aren’t that old and like them? Hmmm. Quite an interesting Spider you are.”

“Yoda? Really? Well, I wouldn't say I'm interesting. I'm mostly interesting.”

“As you wish, buttercup. Well, that’s now our song! It’s all angsty and sad, but beautiful.” Wade smiled beneath the mask.

Spider-Man blushed a bit. “Our song, makes it sound like we are a couple.”

“You never know what the future holds, baby boy.”

 

 

The two men removed their masks fully and held a loving gaze. “Is that the moment you knew?” Peter asked Wade.  
Wade smiled, “Yeah, you?”  
“Yeah…” The couple pressed their lips together in a kiss that could last for an eternity. Their eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end.
> 
>  
> 
> I've enjoyed everyone's comments! Thank you for reading my first fanfic on this amazing site. You are all awesome!


End file.
